


Cream filled peaches | Mark Lee oneshots

by KittyChae



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 83
Words: 74,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyChae/pseuds/KittyChae
Summary: Helloo~! I decided (impulsively) to make a Mark oneshot book. Mostly to improve my writing and mostly because I've been meaning to make this since my first ever story!You can request any type of ship (doesn't matter what ship) and any type of scenario (again doesn't matter) i'll literally write it because I find it fun. 😚
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Mark Lee (NCT), Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Jung Sungchan/Mark Lee, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Mark Lee, Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT), Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT), Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Mark Lee (NCT)/Everyone, Mark Lee (NCT)/Lee Taemin, Mark Lee/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Liu Yang Yang, Mark Lee/Moon Taeil, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Osaki Shotaro, Mark Lee/Park Jisung (NCT), Mark Lee/Qian Kun, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Mark Lee/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 236
Kudos: 842





	1. A wonderful discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong decides to clean Mark's room while he's at the studio. While he's putting his clothes away he finds something rather surprising in one of the drawers.
> 
> Request made by Id0cdzg 😚

Taeyong was going on a cleaning spree around the dorms. This rarely happened but when it did, the dorms would usually be spotless. 

It was something he did when he was really stressed. And with their new comeback released and the constant traveling, Taeyong was super stressed. But he was sure Mark was even more stressed. 

With the younger constantly having to go on variety shows and wake up pretty early, it couldn't have been healthy. Just the thought made Taeyong stressed out. Which is why he was cleaning the dorms. 

He paused for a moment when he finished sweeping the dust in front of Johnny's room. Turning to Mark's disregarded door. None of the members really entered Mark's room unannounced since the younger always kept his door locked. 

They all thought it was strange, especially since all of their doors usually stayed unlocked after midnight. But the wise leader supposes Mark wanted some sort of privacy in his life. Everyone knows he wasn't allowed to have any outside of the dorms so it was completely understandable. 

He walked towards the door, gently opened it and hurried inside before shutting it. Taeyong nearly fainted at how messy the room was. It looked like three or four people were sleeping in here when he knows for a fact that Mark is the only one who rooms alone. 

He began picking up the dirty blankets and putting in a laundry bin, ignoring the way they smelled like old food. He swept up the dirty floor that his socks were residing on and began picking up Mark's clothes and such. 

He straightened Mark's posters on the wall behind his bed. Ignoring the amount of Xiumin posters Mark had lying on the wall. He supposes that Mark is just a exo fan. Or at least a Xiumin fan at that. 

He shook his head lightly as he took off the dirty blankets and put clean ones on Mark's bed. He fluffed out his pillows so they'd be comfortable for when the younger came home and he slightly smiled at the thought. Just the thought of Mark sleeping comfortable was enough to put Taeyong slightly at ease. 

He then gathered all of his clothes and walked over to Mark's dresser. He opened the first one and put the neatly folded clothes into the drawer. Smiling a tiny bit when he saw a small t-shirt with a duck on it. It was cute, just like Mark was. 

When he had gotten to the third drawer he was shocked to find that this was the only that was full. He put the clothes down on the bed and noticed the drawer didn't have the same brown texture as the other ones. It was bright pink. 

Taeyong always assumed Mark hated the color but he supposes he was wrong. He opened the drawer with a bit of struggle and huffed out in relief when it was finally opened. 

He paused however at what he saw. It was strange and it had him furrowing his brows in confusion. He picked up the first pair he saw and looked at them confusingly. 

A frilly pair of panties lying there in Mark's dresser. Taeyong didn't know why either. 

Mark never brought over girls so why would he need underwear? And from what the others know, Mark's sister never comes over to the dorm. She doesn't like causing her younger brother trouble. So why were there a pair just lying there in his drawer?

Then the realization dawned on him. And Taeyong flushed a bright pink shade at the thought. 

These weren't for anyone in general. These panties belonged to Mark. And from the other pairs in the drawer, he knew he was right. 

The thought had his mind racing. Just imagining Mark wearing this while they were on the set of Nct life or during a variety show at Taeyong's mind going haywire. He had to admit that he would like to see Mark wearing these one day. 

He shook his head at the thought and slowly put the panties down on top of the drawer before dashing out of the room and sitting on the couch. He doesn't know what to do with this new discovery of his. 

The other members emerged from their rooms with a smile on their faces that quickly left as they saw the sight of a embarrassed Taeyong sitting on their couch. "Taeyong what's up?" Yuta questioned and Taeyong looked at him from where he was positioned on the cushion. 

"When I was cleaning Mark's room I saw.." Johnny sat next to their leader with a light smile on his face. "What did you see?"

"Panties. A whole drawer full of them and I think they belong to Mark." He muttered and they all looked at him with surprise. "Panties in Mark's room? Are you sure?"

"Yeah Taeil hyung. I wouldn't make this up. You can go see for yourselves." He says while pointing towards the door and they all dashed to the room to see if Taeyong was right. 

He watched them with wandering eyes and watched as they came back either flushed or with smirkes littered across their faces. "I didn't know Mark was into that sort of thing." Johnny muttered under his breath and Jungwoo nodded in agreement. 

"I mean there was even a pair of lacey ones.." Jaehyun muttered and Yuta slightly clicked his tongue. "And the drawer was filled to the top. Do you think he wears those out?" He asked and before they could answer the door opened to reveal Mark standing there. "Hi hyungs." He said and they began nervously giggling. "Hi mark." They replied and Mark furrowed his brows. 

"What's so funny?" Taeyong glared at them before nervously smiling. "Oh nothing Mark. Just go to your room and relax I bet your tired." Mark shrugged as he tugged off his shoes. "You guys are weird."

They watched as he walked to his room. Sitting in a quiet silence until the door shut. Then they heard the ear piercing scream coming from his room. Yuta chuckled a bit at the sound. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically I passed out earlier. (Stayed up till maybe ten? And because I can't stay up that long I stayed asleep the whole day 🤧) Also had to decide which request I wanted to do first (I am doing all of them though 🥰) so I hope you enjoyed this? You can request for me through my curious cat, (link: https://curiouscat.me/LunarChae) or by leaving a comment 😌


	2. Lost and found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark goes missing during their break for three days, causing the members to panic. Only for him to be found in one of the dance rooms by their manager.
> 
> Requested by anonymous~ 😊

They were so relieved when they had gotten word of their break. They'd been working so hard since the beginning of the month and they couldn't have been more relieved when they were told that they were getting their break that was long overdue. 

Sometimes they truly did hate being idols especially with the little to no breaks they got. And sure they could always quit and move to a different company, but no way were they going to do that. Especially since they worked so hard to climb out of the SM basement. It'd be a waste to throw all of it away. 

For the first half of the break, they decided that they were all going to hang out in the 127 dorms. To watch one of the new movies that had come out while they were in the states at the time. 

When they had gotten seated and all of them were comfortable on the couch, chairs, or the floor Taeyong had began to play the movie. Jungwoo had began looking around the area and furrowed his brows. "Hey um, where's Mark?" He questioned, instantly gaining attention from Taeil and Taeyong. "He's not here?" Taeil asked with a type of urgency in his words and Jungwoo nodded. "I don't see him anywhere hyung." 

Yuta piped up before Taeyong and Taeil could send the entire fbi after the poor boy. "He's probably just hanging out with some friends hyung, no need to worry. Mark always comes home late." Taeyong sighed a bit at that, because it was true. Mark never came home early. 

After they had calmed down, their attention was turned back to the tv screen before them. 

-

Taeyong smiled at his members who were goofing around the dorm. It was relaxing to see after how much stressed they've endured the past few months. He was finishing their lunch when he had gotten a call. 

He picked up his phone and told everyone to quiet down, noticing how they instantly stopped and looked at him as he answered the call from Mark's manager. "Hello?"

"Taeyong-ah, where's Mark?" He asked urgently and from the other line it started like he was running and out of breath. Taeyong threw the rag he was holding in his hands on the counter and grabbed the phone with his right hand. "I don't know hyung he hasn't been back for a while now? Why what's up?" He asked, ignoring the way the others were looking at him. 

"Okay can you see if he's at the dream dorm?" Taeyong hummed and hung up then called Jaemin who answered after the first ring. "Hi hyung." He said into the phone and Taeyong hummed as a reply. "Morning Jaemin, do you know where Mark is?"

There was a pause and a bit of shuffling before he heard a sigh on the other line of the phone. "No? He didn't come to our dorm today, and he hasn't talked to me for a while either." Taeyong thanked Jaemin anyways then hung up the phone once more, calling Mark's manager again. "Well?"

"He's not there hyung." He was then met with silence. A silence that was beginning to eat away at him the longer he was sat in it. Suddenly on the other line he heard shouting, loud shouting coming from Mark's manager who sounded incredibly pissed off. "Hyung?" Taeyong asked nervously. "What's going on? Why are you looking for Mark?" He questioned, slightly distracting himself with the footsteps coming behind him in confusion. "Taeyong." The manager started, letting out a shaky breath. "Hyung are you okay?" Taeyong asked, getting worried by the minute. 

"Taeyong. Mark's missing. We haven't seen him for two days." He said and Taeyong felt everything crashing behind him, ignoring the way the others were trying to call out to him. 

Mark was missing, and Taeyong just managed to notice. 

-

It had been three days since Taeyong and the others found out that Mark went missing. They felt so utterly powerless. 

The police had no clue where he could be since Mark seemed to not leave any trace behind for them to look into. And it was so infuriating.

Somewhere along the way they had called the wayv members to let them know exactly what was going on. So they were able to fly out to Korea courtesy of their Ceo who was somewhat worried about Mark missing. But most of the members knew that he was more so worried about his "money maker" being gone. 

Here they were all huddled up in the 127 dorms yet again and they all looked like a wreck. Jisung and Chenle were clinging to each other with dried tear stains on their cheeks, Sicheng looked completely out of it, Kun was upset as was Taeil, Yukhei had been sitting in the same position for hours while desperately clinging to himself, Jaehyun had went around the dorms breaking things in a fit of rage but now he was just sobbing away, Yuta had took to scrolling through old pictures of Mark and Taeyong hadn't even been able to eat properly.

It was tiring and utterly annoying since they weren't able to find nothing that would lead them closer to getting Mark back. 

As they were busy moping around, they were barely able to register the sound of voices at that front door. When they did hear them though, they instantly sat up. Hoping it would bring them closer to finding Mark.

The door swung open and they gasped. They saw Mark's female manager and she had Mark on her back as she walked into their dorm. His face was swollen from what looked to be tears and he was clinging to her quite tightly. "Mark!" Yukhei shouted and snapped out of his trance and took the sleeping male away from the manager who seemed relieved. Everyone began surrounding him and noticed how tiny he looked as he folded himself into a ball. 

They all turned to the manager with great big smiles on their faces. "Thank you so much. But where did you find him?" Kun asked while absentmindedly stroking Mark's hair. The manager fixed her hair before speaking. "In the studio." They furrowed their brows at that. "The studio?"

"You see, I was walking around the SM building just gathering Mark's belongings when I heard crying from the studio." She paused before clearing his throat. "Found out that Mark locked himself in the studio."

They turned to a sleeping Mark who was curled into Yukhei's side and frowned a bit. Mark had always been very clumsy. But they didn't mind, they were just really glad that he was safe. Because who knows what Taeyong would've done if even one single hair on his head had been misplaced. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo I wrote this at like 7? am and didn't finish till now <_> I do plan to get to working on the other oneshots tho 😌


	3. Lovely (hypnotic) Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mark wearing something like this for a show: https://pin.it/1Jgsffh (thank you Wonho and your stylist) and the other members having a hard time concentrating."
> 
> Requested by Id0cdzg

Taeyong sucked in a deep breath as he and the other 127 members laid eyes on Mark's outfit. It wasn't something the younger male would normally wear either. 

The back of the top was completely revealed with barely little to cover it, the front nearly the same if it weren't for the fabric covering his chest. Only his thin stomach being revealed in such a way.

He knew he wasn't the only one affected by it if the other members were anything to go by. Johnny hadn't stopped staring at him since the night even began, Jaehyun's breathing had sped up ten fold and even Jungwoo looked a mess after seeing Mark's appearance. 

Granted, it wasn't everyday that the staff members gave Mark such a revealing outfit to wear on stage in front of their fans. Usually he'd have something to cover up with but today he didn't. He can't help but think that they had planned this, knowing that many people had wanted Mark to wear anything other than the tight pants and sweatshirt he usually wears on stage.

But there were so many options for stage outfits and they chose that poor excuse of a shirt as one of them. It kind of made Taeyong feel possessive in a way. Something inside of him practically wanted to just scoop Mark up and run off the stage. He didn't want millions upon millions of people seeing Mark in whatever this outfit was. 

He knew the other members were also feeling the same way with the way they were staring at Mark for half of the concert. Suddenly it hit his part and they changed formation.

Mark could feel stares, all over him as soon as he took the center. It wasn't just the fans either. If his suspicions were right, the members were also staring at him. Which he didn't know why. They have performed this song many times before. 

The song was a high energy song so they had to stay focused but it was quite hard when Mark was practically dancing in front of them with barely anything covering him. Maybe the stylists did this just to torture them mentally and physically. 

Jaehyun had calmed down a bit when his lines had come up but it was still evident that his eyes never strayed to far from Mark. Making the younger male very confused. 

They were all staring at him. Not with friendly stares either. It was as if they were distracted by something and Mark really didn't know what it was. But he kind of also really didn't want to find out if it was even distracting Jungwoo, someone who took performing rather seriously. 

Donghyuck was also, staring at him heavily. As if his eyes were glued to Mark. It made him feel rather tiny, but he ignored it for now. He could always ask them about it later. 

He felt shivers run up his spine at the intense stares as he tried to stay focused. As he tried to ignore them. He in took a breath and continued to rap his lines. 

Johnny had continued glaring at him when Mark took the center yet again when they had switched formation for the third time that night. Luckily, Taeil's lines had come up, allowing them to get a bit distracted. 

Mark moved a bit closer to Yuta and whispered. "Hyung. Is there something wrong? You've been staring." Yuta turned to him with this dark look in his eyes before switching it with a light smile. "No Mark you just look extra pretty tonight." He watched as Mark flushed a bright color before moving away making Yuta chuckle. 

Mark had been panting once the song was over and they bowed towards the fans who were happily cheering for them. He was the first one off the stage and ran to his dressing room, just to catch his breath.

Once he sat down he barely registered that everyone else was in the room with him. He wouldn't have noticed either if it weren't for him seeing Donghyuck's shoes. "Um hi?" He said with a chuckle and watched as Yuta was the last one to enter. "Mark why did you go out in this?" Jungwoo questioned, pulling at the strings of the top and Mark shrugged. "The stylist said it looked good. Why did you not like it?"

"God no Mark." Jaehyun muttered while grabbing his hand. "It looked very good on you. Almost _too_ good on you." Mark furrowed his brows at that. "What do you mean?" 

"You know everyone was staring at you tonight hyung?" Donghyuck commented while absentmindedly stroking his blonde locks. "Everyone in the crowd and everyone on stage saw how good you looked. It was hard to keep our eyes off of you." Jungwoo had continued for the younger and Mark blushed. "As if.." He muttered under his breath, ignoring their strange gazes. 

He then saw Yuta locking the door and furrowed his brows. "Hyung um w-what are you doing?" Yuta then began walking towards him with a smirk. "Remember when I said you looked pretty?" Mark nodded, not really knowing what he meant. 

"Well Mark we're going to be showing you how pretty you really are." With that, Yuta connected their lips making Mark gasp a bit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do many requests I can today so i'll probably upload more if I get the chance too~ 🤩


	4. Fakeouts and Blackouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mark keeps having blackouts where everything goes pitch black and his body goes numb. Maybe from overworking or smt. And he hides it from his members/ boyfriends. Until one day they’re together and he has one :3"
> 
> Requested by Binnieinabubble (on cc).

Mark was a hard worker. The staff knew it, the managers knew it, even his own members knew it. But sometimes, Mark worked a bit too hard. 

He constantly strived to be perfect. Anything less than that was never good enough for him. And no matter how much his fans or members showed him how perfect he was, he never believed it. Always choosing to reach the "top" in his eyes. 

This was one of those days, where Mark found himself constantly overworking himself. Trying to prove anyone and his body wrong, that he could indeed handle the stress. 

But the constant blackness surrounding his vision and the numbness he felt had him believing that maybe, it was getting to him. Although he would never admit it. 

Because Mark lee was not only a hard worker, but very stubborn. He was stubborn to the point of annoyance, which was something he had often gotten teased about in school. He wouldn't tell anybody what was wrong with him before it was too late. However in his eyes, there was absolutely nothing wrong with him. 

He was just very focused in his work he thought, so he didn't need to tell the others anything right?

-

It was seven in the morning when Taeyong had suggested the idea of them setting up a day for them to all hang out together. 

Their schedules had been so hectic lately that they barely had a moment to themselves. So Taeyong being the great boyfriend he was, booked a day where they were able to stay in.

At first, when they had suggested the idea to Mark he rejected it. Which was strange since he never turned down the offer before. But to Mark, he could use this to his advantage. After all, who would be stopping him if all the staff were out?

Apparently Taeyong who practically forced him to join them all in the 127 dorms to hang out. That's how they ended up in the kitchen waiting for Mark to show up since he left earlier. "Do you think he's going to show up?" Johnny asked as he took a bite of the eggs Taeyong had gave to him and Taeil nodded. "Of course he is. Mark hasn't ignored Taeyong before. I'm sure he's just being fashionably late." They nodded as the door swung open, hoping it was Mark. To their dismay, it was just Doyoung, but they were just as equally as excited. "Mark isn't here yet?" He asked and they shook their heads. 

"He hasn't been here for hours. It's quite worrying." Donghyuck pointed out and they nodded. "Ah he's probably just late." Within a few minutes of that statement the door was shoved open and they saw Mark who looked rather groggy. 

"Are you okay?" Jungwoo questioned, already getting up to assist the younger. "I'm fine." He tugged off his shoes and used his hand to usher a worried Jungwoo away. "I just need a shower." He said and Jungwoo sighed. "Okay! Call me if you need help!"

Mark walked to the bathroom and took off his grimy clothes, ignoring the way they were clinging to his skin. He groaned and turned on the shower on high as he waited a minute for it to warm up. He stepped in with a relaxed smile on his face. It felt good after dancing for hours. 

He ignored the black dots dancing around his eyesight as soon as he stepped in the shower. He was used to this happening since it had been happening for months now. 

After he was done with his shower he got out and put on what he assumes to be Johnny's shirt since it was huge on him. He put on a pair of sweatpants as he turned off the shower and he began walking towards the door. 

His vision was pretty blurry and he had to stabilize himself on the doorway but he wouldn't let anyone know that. He knows that this week has been stressful for them all. He shouldn't be worrying them. 

He washed his face a bit, hoping it would straighten out his vision but he was upset when it didn't work like that. No matter, he can just wear his glasses. He grabbed his glasses and slid them on. They didn't help too much with the headache he was getting but they help with the vision problem-a bit since he still couldn't see out of the corner of his eye-.

He huffed in annoyance as he boosted himself off of the sink and began walking-rather slowly- out of the door to the bathroom. He could hear their cheerful voices down the hall and usually Mark would smile. But right now all he wanted to do was sleep for days. His head was absolutely killing him and they weren't making it any better with the constant yelling. 

Mark sucked in a deep breath when the yelling had gotten louder. He doesn't know why, but he felt as if his head was going to explode from the constant shouting. It was quite annoying. 

As he used to wall to support him as he walked towards the kitchen he felt his nose leaking? He swiped his thumb under the nostril and he looked to see blood coating his pale thumb. 

He took off his glasses as his headache seemingly gotten worse and he threw them on the floor causing everyone to turn to him as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Mark?" Donghyuck questioned as he saw the older struggling to even move properly. 

Mark didn't answer as he felt black completely clouding his mind and he felt as though he couldn't breathe. The others sensing something was wrong, they hopped off their chairs and began walking towards him with a sort of speed. "Mark?" Jungwoo asked as they were less than a foot away from him. 

He opened his eyes suddenly and they saw a sort of dullness. A dullness that wasn't there when he walked through the door the first time. 

Without any warning, Mark had begun falling forward, luckily Taeil had caught him. He nearly sobbed when he felt how limp his body was. "Call the ambulance!" He shouted, seeing everyone dash to get whatever Taeil demanded. 

-

Mark woke up relaxed-for the first time in weeks- and he realized how quiet his room was. Until he heard the faint beeping sound. 

He looked to his right and saw a machine that looked eerily similar to a heart monitor. His brows furrowed as he could've remembered he was just in the dorms. 

He lifted his hand and winced a bit at how heavy it felt. He looked down and saw an iv strapped to it, which stopped him from moving it too much. He looked directly at the machines that were strapped to him and he didn't know what to do. Was he in a hospital? If so, why? What had happened that led him to this point? 

He then paused as he remember earlier. He had blacked out like he did earlier this month. Only this time it was in front of the members. He can only imagine the type of worry they felt in that moment.

He leaned back as he allowed his thoughts to overtake him completely. His eyes resembling earlier when he had blacked out. He didn't think his body would give out so soon. He assumed he'd be able to work just a bit longer before his body shriveled up and gave out beneath him. 

It was stupid, he knows it was stupid to constantly work, work, and work without any breaks. But he didn't even bring himself to stop. So in a way, Mark brought this on himself. That only made him spiral down towards the self pity route more and more. 

He didn't even register when his door had opened because he was so busy wallowing in self pity. What would his manager say? She was the one who told Mark he needed to work harder? What would the staff say? They were the ones who told Mark to be more like Taeyong, to work on his dancing and everything else more.

"Mark?" Taeyong asked, having the same worried expression on his face as earlier when he saw Mark's face. "Mark..?" He asked again, slowly inching closer and closer towards the younger. As he grabbed his hand Mark had snapped out of his state of mind and Taeyong smiled when he saw the sparkles in Mark's eyes. 

After they shared a nice moment of silence, more people began filing in the room. And Mark had just realized that the dream and wayv members were standing there with each looks of worry and stress etched onto their faces. He can't help but feel guilty that his actions upset them this much.

"How are you feeling?" Yuta asked, and his voice sounded so hoarse. So filled with worry that Mark almost sobbed. "Fine." He winced at his own voice. It sounded like it hadn't been used in decades. 

"What are you all doing here?" He questioned while staring at the group of boys in front of him. "Taeil had told us what happened and we had cleared our schedule to come to the hospital." Jaemin said as he stared absentmindedly at the machines. "Taeil called us too. We were already going to come to Korea for a concert but it wasn't due until tomorrow so we sped up the flight to be able to see you." Kun finished off and Mark frowned a bit. "I'm sorry." 

"Why are you sorry Mark? Your the one who's injured." Donghyuck said with tears pricking his eyes and Mark refused to make eye contact with any of them. "Because of me you guys had to rush here and you were all busy. I'm so so sorry." Jeno grabbed Mark's free hand and looked him in the eyes. "Your more important than some schedule."

Mark still didn't meet their eyes until Taeil had spoken up. "The doctors said it was a cause of exhaustion. You hadn't been eating or sleeping properly for days Mark." He said and the others let out gasps. "Why would you do that?" Chenle questioned and Mark looked down. "I just.. Wanted to be better." He said and they turned to him with widened eyes. "Why would you say that Mark? Your already perfect." 

"No i'm not." He had began to cry and they all stared at him in confusion when he finally met their eyes. "The manager kept nagging me, telling me I wasn't working hard enough. She told me how I should start practicing more and more to please the fans because I wasn't even a good enough dancer to be in the group." Mark sniffled a bit. "The staff told me to diet, they told me how fat I was every day and I just.. I just wanted to be better.." They engulfed him in a huge group hug as Mark had began sobbing on so heartbreakingly. 

Nothing could amount to the rage they felt after his little confession. But they weren't going to do anything yet. Because right now, Mark needed them. Mark needed them at his most vulnerable moment and they were going to be here for him. 

He sobbed himself to sleep and Lucas had laid him down on the bed gently as he and Jisung, Chenle, Sicheng, Jaehyun volunteered to watch over him. So he wouldn't be alone when he woke up. 

Because the others, decided to pay those staff members a little visit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've actually been getting more requests then I thought I would? lol. Also fear not if your request hasn't been written yet. I am going to write them all, it's just that i'm one person so it's kind of slow? -Edit: this was supposed to be out way earlier but i've been listening to loops of my favorite songs and my mind went blank.- (I also forget easily so please bare with me 😔) Also just a reminder, if you want to request something just leave a comment or go to my curious cat-you can also ask questions about me here as well I suppose.- (I will do all of the requests that get sent to me-as mentioned before- I may not respond till way later-I don't get notifications for it so I have to check manually- so I recommend checking with the story if your request had been completed or not <_>) https://curiouscat.me/LunarChae (also oneshots are fun? I think I may make more if I have the time 🤔) Speaking of having time (side note- this is getting so long-) I decided to start making more aus? I planned on making a Mark social media au (on my new stan twt acc because my brother found my old one and I rather not relieve that conversation again lmaoo) but I have no clue on deciding a ship (or a poly relationship) so it's taking much longer than I intended it too. Anyways I hope you all like this update~! My little sister's birthday is in five? (four now) days so i'll be busy~! (By busy I mean i'm becoming broke. I helped by buying like half of her gifts-)


	5. Misplaced Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "-Mark is yuta & Johnny beloved son but they already divorce.  
> \- mark is University student and nobody know his background cuz his both dad's is mafia and Mark live with his dad Yuta :)))))))  
> \- Mark disappear make his both dad panic."
> 
> Requested by anon 🤗

"Yo mark." He whipped his head around to face Jaemin who's clinging to his arm like his life depends on it. "What are you gonna do for the break hyung?" Mark shrugs. "Maybe go stay with my dad I suppose."

Jeno, who was walking behind them with his boyfriend renjun, snorted. "The hot one or the tall one?" Renjun slapped his arm a bit and he could hear Donghyuck laughing behind them. "Jeno both of his dads are hot." 

"You find my dads hot?" He made eye contact with the two and scrunched up his nose. "Gross. They were married at one point you know." He pointed out and Jaemin nodded in agreement while still clinging to Mark. Donghyuck snorted now. "They _were_ married Mark. But now their not so their up for grabs." He said with a playful smirk on his face and Mark gagged. "Gross hyuck!" Jaemin shouted and the others laughed. "Remind me to keep you away from my dads. I'd rather not have you become my new step dad." Mark said as he felt a shiver run through him. 

"Aw but I already see you as a son so not much would be changing." Donghyuck commented and Mark gagged once more. "Yeah no thanks." Mark said and the three behind him had burst into laughter. 

They reached Mark's house and they paused for a moment. "I forgot how big your house is." Renjun commented and the other three nodded. "I was just joking before but maybe I really should become your step dad Mark hyung." Donghyuck said as he took pictures of the estate and Mark didn't have to say anything as Jaemin had already hit the younger over the head. "Hyuck he's older than you." 

"So? I'm sure he'd want to be with a younger man. I can show him things he's never seen before." Jaemin tried not to puke as the other two laughed. They slowly began walking away while-forcibly-dragging Donghyuck who was uttering complaints. 

Jaemin as always was waving at Mark and telling him to call him as soon as he got inside causing the older to lightly shake his head as he walked inside the house. 

Once inside he kicked his shoes off and smiled slightly at the smell of food. "Dad i'm back." He said and he instantly heard the pitter patter of feet. "Mark is that you?" He whipped his head around but he barely had the chance to when his dad hugged him tightly. A bit too tightly. 

"Dad I can't breathe." He said and instantly felt the arms let him go. "I'm sorry it's just been a while since I have seen you because your always busy with college Mark and.." Mark cut him off and hugged him back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." His dad said and then he perked up. "Oh! I made some food come here." He dragged Mark to the bench and sat him down gently at the dinner table as he set a plate in front of him. "You know, this actually looks edible." Mark said before taking a bite. "Tastes edible too. Did you get a chef?"

"Mark is it that hard for you to believe that I can cook?" His father, Yuta, commented and Mark nodded. "Yeah. Last time I had to stay home because you nearly killed me." He pouted at those words. "I told you I was sorry."

"I still could've died." He said while taking another bite. Mark turned his head and grabbed his phone. "Who are you messaging?" Mark hummed. "My other dad. I forgot to tell him I was coming back." Yuta pouted at those words. "You really have no sense of responsibility. It's a wonder how you got into the best university in the state." Mark huffed. "It's because i'm very smart." 

Right after he sent the message, the door was shoved open and he saw his very tall dad coming through the door. "Mark! Why didn't you tell me you were home sooner?!" Mark watched as he threw his shoes somewhere as he hugged Mark. "What's with you guys? I haven't been gone that long."

"We haven't seen you for months Mark!" Yuta commented and Mark huffed. "Yeah I guess your right."

He watched as Johnny stiffened when he had his face buried in his hair. "You smell differently." He said and Mark hummed as he watched his dad look him up and down. Johnny took a quick whiff of his shirt and his nose scrunched up. "This isn't your cologne." He noted and Mark tilted his head slightly as he watched a protective streak flash through Yuta. "This isn't even your shirt." Yuta looked as if he were about to explode any minute. 

"Are you sure it's not his shirt?" Yuta asked while walking towards the two and Mark could see a bit of anger hidden behind his normally neutral eyes. "Yeah Mark doesn't like expensive brands." They turned towards Mark and he awaited their question. "Who's shirt is this."

"Mines?" They both just stared before Mark caved. "Jaemin's." He muttered and Yuta pulled out a knife. "Wait dad what are you doing?!" He saw Johnny pulling out a small but very noticeable gun as well. "Stop why do you have a gun?!" He shouted and they turned towards him. "We're going to teach this Jaemin a lesson."

"Why what did he do??" He questioned and he could see them about to cry. "He defiled our little Mark. That's a crime in itself!" Yuta stated and Johnny agreed through his tears as he loaded the gun. "Wait wait wait wait you got it all wrong nothing happened!" They stopped and turned towards Mark. 

"Jaemin gave me his shirt because I couldn't find mine." He tried to explain but it only made things worse. "So he did do something!? Johnny grab the guns. We're going Jaemin hunting!"

"Oh my god no!"

-

The next morning Yuta woke up on the couch as he let Mark crash in his bed. He smiled a bit to himself when he remembers the tired look on his son's face. He stretched as he stood up and began walking towards his room to make sure he was okay.

Upon opening the door he was met with a particularly strong breeze from the window. He huffed, Mark always liked the cold air more. He closed the windows-and the blinds- and turned towards his bed. Already ready to get Mark up for the day. 

He walked towards the bed and pulled the blanket off of him. He saw the bed was empty and furrowed his brows. That's fine, Mark probably just went to the bathroom. 

He walked to the master bathroom and knocked four times. He then opened it and realized it was completely empty. 

Now Yuta began running around, opening all of the doors only to find absolutely nothing in there. Now he was going to panic. 

He tried calling Mark at least ten different times and received no answer. He then dialed Johnny's number, even though the man never left. "Yuta? You know we're still in the same house right?" Yuta was breathing erratically and Johnny sat up at that. "Yuta? What's wrong?"

"Johnny, I can't find Mark. I don't know where he is and he's not answering his phone and I-" He jumped when the door on the far right slammed open and Johnny appeared already fully dressed. "You can't find him? Did you check all of the rooms?"

"Yes! I have no clue where he is and I don't know where he could be and i'm- i'm scared Johnny what if something happened to him..?" Yuta said through his tears and Johnny grabbed the slightly younger man and hugged him tightly. "Shh don't worry. We'll find him. He couldn't have gotten to far right?" Yuta nodded and allowed himself to sob in his ex husband's sweater. 

-

It had been a few hours and they were starting to freak out. Yuta couldn't stop thinking of the terrible scenarios that could've happened to his little Mark. What if something bad happened? 

What if one of those minor gangs kidnapped his Markie? Nobody would dare to go up against them but still, there are the occasional stupid ones who just don't care. What if Mark had been getting stalked and his stalker kidnapped Mark? So now Yuta and Johnny have to deal with a deranged lunatic who's holding is son hostage? What if-

Before his trail of thought could continue the doors were suddenly opened and he saw Mark standing there with his shirt a bit ripped and tears pooling at his eyes. "Mark!" The two fathers shouted as they dashed to go to their son. Hugging him tightly to their chests. "Where were you? Why did you leave without saying anything? And why are you crying?!" Mark sniffled a bit as he wiped his tears. 

"I had gotten a call from one of the professors earlier." He said and Johnny furrowed his brows. "Did they do something to you?" He questioned and Yuta hoped they had enough common sense to not even look at Mark for too long. "No he did nothing wrong. Only helped me with some calculus problems." He noted and Johnny hummed, pleased to know that the professor didn't try anything when Mark was alone with him. "But I fell down a flight of stairs and I think my knee is bleeding." Yuta quickly checked his knee and it was indeed bleeding. 

He sat Mark down on the couch and Johnny had tore away the pants leg so Yuta could disinfect the wound. "This may hurt a bit." Yuta muttered and Mark winced at the pressure the alcohol applied to his wound. "Sorry."

They heard a few knocks at the door after Yuta bandaged his leg and they turned to each other in confusion. The knocks only had gotten heavier and heavier by the minute and Mark jumped when they were just one step away from breaking down the normally heavy door. 

Yuta opened the door with caution and he had no time to see who it was when they practically rushed past him. "Hyung!" They whipped their head around and saw a pink head of hair. "Jaemin?" He questioned and Mark was soon tackled into a hug by a crying Jaemin. "Hyung I got so worried! You didn't call me all day and you didn't even send me a message and I got so worried that something happened to you." Yuta and Johnny glared at Jaemin who was hugging their little Mark with ease. "Jaemin get off me I can't-" His three other friends came into the picture and Mark saw how Jaemin lifted off him with a pout on his face. "Your injured again."

"Again?" Everyone else questioned in the room and Mark blushed a bit as he sat up. "I tripped down a flight of stairs." Jaemin scoffed. "Did you really? Or are you getting bullied again?" Yuta gasped at the question. "Wait Mark was getting bullied?" Johnny questioned and the other choked on his spit. This was news to them. "No Jaemin i'm not getting bullied. You've already taken care of the people who were bullying me and nobody else has done it since then." He stated and Jeno raised a brow. "Took care of them? What did he do?"

"Jaemin beat them up." He said as Jaemin had his arms wrapped tightly and securely around Mark's thin waistline. "Whipped." Donghyuck coughed out and soon he winced in pain with how hard Jaemin stomped on his foot. Causing them to laugh. 

Johnny and Yuta smiled as Jaemin fussed over Mark as he checked every little detail over again and again. "You know, their kind of cute together." Yuta said as he laced his fingers with Johnny's. "Yeah they are." 

"I call planning the wedding." Yuta said and Johnny frowned. "No fair- Fine then i'm walking Mark down the aisle." He replied and Yuta scoffed. "Now that's no fair." The shorter one replied as they watched Jaemin practically rubbing his face in Mark's hair as he still had his arms securely wrapped around his waist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that my first Mark harem, (thirsting -is it wrong?-) is nearly at 10k reads lol. I might plan something for the moment it does? But I don't know what to do yet 😓 Also this was mainly like a yumark and johnmark type of oneshot but markmin is one of my all time favorite ships so I put a little of that in here as well-


	6. Sensitive to the touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ten exploring marks «sensitive nipples» when they’re home alone. Mark being all whiny and blushy. Preferably him playing with them using his hands first then mouth😏 also the members walking in on them and chasing ten for being pervy. But also taeyong finding mark incredibly cute and tries to touch his nipples too. Along with everyone else as they fight to touch them."
> 
> Requested by anon 🤧 (please don't hate me if this sucks 😓)

Mark doesn't know he had gotten in this situation. He had wanted to say hi to Ten, because he and the other members had gotten back from China. But he supposes Ten wanted to do more than just say hello to one another and carry on with their day. 

Ten practically shoved him in the nearest room as soon as they got back and just began kissing him. Not that Mark hated it, it just surprised him with how.. Needy Ten seemed to be.

He supposes that's how he ended up on his bed with Ten kissing him like he didn't need air to breathe. His tongue was inside of Mark's mouth and he just couldn't keep up with Ten's desire to suck all of the air of his lungs. 

Ten had his wrists held down by his own and as quickly as the kiss started, it ended when Mark had suddenly began losing more air than he intended. Ten pulled back with a string of saliva connecting them and he licked his lips while staring down at Mark's cherry coated ones. "You taste like cherries." Ten said and Mark blushed a bit. "Shut up."

Ten chuckled a bit at his tone then he looked at Mark's chest. The shirt was sticking to it rather cutely and making it perk up in a way that had Ten wanting to get it off. Mark followed Ten's line of sight and blushed. "Wait hyung-"

Without hesitation he pushed Mark's shirt up just enough and stared at his perked up nipples. "Hyung stop staring." Mark said while attempting not to stutter at how Ten's gaze was fixated on his chest. "I wonder if I can get you to scream." Ten noted and before Mark could even question what that meant, he felt Ten squeezing his nipples, causing him to whimper a bit. "H-Hyung!"

"Oh so their sensitive too? How cute." Ten began pulling, twisting, and turning them in any way possible causing Mark to whimper delightfully as his face was beet red. Ten let go of them as he saw tears pricking Mark's eyes and smirked. "Mark your so cute. You look almost like a puppy. Can I try something else?" Mark nodded a bit distractedly and suddenly, Ten latched his lips onto his left nipple while playing with his right one. "H-Hyung!" Mark said in between his whimpers and whines, attempting to ignore the way Ten was practically staring at him through his lashes. He really wants to know how he ended up in this situation. 

-

Taeyong and the others had came back and as they were about to call for Mark, they heard the strangest sounds emitting from his room. Nothing but those sounds were coming from his room and Taeyong had furrowed his brows as he and Johnny had began walking towards Mark's room. 

Without hesitation, they pushed the door open and instantly their movement stilled when they saw Ten on top of Mark who had his shirt pushed up slightly as Ten was playing with his chest. Mark looked absolutely wrecked with his teary eyes and his bright red face as he and Ten both looked towards the two. 

Taeyong turned red as he puffed his cheeks out and Ten quickly pulled away from Mark's chest, causing him to moan loudly from the contact which had Taeyong marching towards the two. "Wait wait Taeyong-"

"Ten you pervert! We can't leave you two alone can we? Because as soon as we turn our backs you go ahead and pull _this!_ " Johnny had shouted while pointing an accusing finger at the shorter one. "Can't we talk this out?" He chuckled nervously and it died when he saw Taeyong marching towards him. "You passed the talking stage when you decided to go and pull this stunt." 

Ten saw where this was heading and dashed off the bed, avoiding the two as he ran out the door. Mark sat up while catching his breath and his shirt fell down to it's state. 

He stood up and Mark could hear some yelling from the living room. He popped his head out and saw Taeyong on top of a pretty pale Ten. "I swear! I decide to allow Mark to go pick you up from the airport and you pull this little stunt! Your such a pervert and it's ridiculous! You ruined his innocence!" Ten countered that statement with a statement of his own. "Mark was never innocent thou-"

Taeyong began shaking him harder and Ten realized he probably should've shut up. Mark was still blushing and he tried to avoid the chaos over there as he walked towards the kitchen. 

Jaehyun grabbed his hand and dragged him onto his lap. "You sounded so sinful Markie. I'm jealous Ten had gotten to hear it before I did." Mark blushed a bit at that. "Hyung.." He trailed off as Jaehyun's slender fingers went under Mark's shirt and climbed-steadily-up his shirt. Smoothly dancing circles around his stomach before finally making it to his chest. 

When he poked Mark's nipple it caused the younger to jolt a little as a moan escaped his mouth. "Oh so this is how Ten got you to squirm? Markie your so cute." Jaehyun whispered in his ear while focusing on the way his fingers were practically dancing along Mark's chest. "H-Hyung i'm sensitive there." He muttered while somehow running out of breath already and Jaehyun didn't even do much to him. "I can tell."

Mark was pulled from Jaehyun's lap before he could do anything else and suddenly he was sitting on top of the dining table as he saw Donghyuck staring at him with a strange glint in his eyes. "Hi hyung."

"H-Hyuck- Ah!" He was cut off as Donghyuck too began playing with his chest. What was with everyone playing with his chest today? "Hyung you really are sensitive here. It's a wonder how I didn't find out sooner." He muttered under his breath as he distractedly played with the perky nipples. "You all are s-such.." 

"Such what?" Donghyuck teased and Mark wanted to wipe the stupid smirk off his face. Donghyuck was shoved off of him by Yuta and before the male could even make a move, Mark was scooped up by Taeyong. "Yong hyung?" He questioned and Taeyong huffed. "The other had already gotten to do it and as much as I don't want to say this, you did sound really cute." Taeyong mentioned and Mark couldn't even ask him what that meant when Taeyong shoved him on the couch. 

Taeyong wasn't like the others, he was much more aggressive in his tactics and for some reason, it had Mark moaning like he was a omega in heat. "T-Taeyong hyung p-please s-slow down.." He whispered under his breath and whined louder as Taeyong just went rougher. 

Mark felt himself getting so worked up even more so than before. The way Taeyong was doing it had him rolling his eyes back. It was so aggressive, but it also kind of felt good? He didn't know how to explain it. 

"Ah no fair Taeyong! Your doing it even rougher than I was!" Shouted a helpless Ten who was still being held down by Johnny. And Taeyong only glared at him. "Please. You were doing it even rougher than this." Taeyong said casually as if he weren't pulling Mark's nipples. 

Mark arches his back and sweet moans were coming from his mouth as Taeyong just casually continued. Before he could do it though, Jungwoo swooped in and grabbed Mark with bridal style. "Jungwoo you snake!" Yuta shouted as he and the others tried to chase down Jungwoo but he just locked the door so they couldn't get in. 

He threw Mark on the bed and the younger was blushing a bright red shade. "Hyung?" He questioned while staring at Jungwoo. His hyung had always been nice to him so he really didn't know what Jungwoo was going to pull. "The others had gotten to touch you in places I never even thought about." Mark blushed at that while Jungwoo pouted a bit. "I wanted to play with you too. But I couldn't do it if they were crowding around you." Jungwoo then closed the curtains and put a small dresser in front of the door and Mark saw a sadistic smirk on his face as he began walking towards the bed. 

"So let's play Markie." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't if this is exactly how you wanted it anon but like I still hope you liked it? 🤧


	7. Sensitive to the touch #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The members using the discovery they made to find out mark had sensitive nipples at their advantage to push mark over the edge and get him turned on during a movie night"
> 
> Requested by binnieinabubble 😚

Mark jumped for the fifth time this night alone. They were watching a horror movie (courtesy of Johnny) and Mark was contemplating when would be the best time to run to his room and hide. 

When Mark shrieked, he drew attention to him from Jungwoo who brought the younger unto his lap. "You scared?" He asked and Mark nodded shyly. "I can take your mind off the movie. If you want?" Mark eagerly agreed and he felt Jungwoo's hands snake under his shirt. "Woo hyung what are you-"

Jungwoo just told him to keep quiet as he continued practically slowly but surely torturing Mark as the younger who was situated on his lap began squirming from Jungwoo's cold fingers.

His slender digits dance along his hips before moving to his sides then slowly, going up to his ribs. Mark shivered at the close contact. 

Mark didn't expect Jungwoo to just grab his nipples, but he did and he was practically doing it with ease. Mark wiggled a bit and tried to move off his lap only to be brought back Jungwoo. It was so hard to try to keep silent as low whimpers and whines escaped from his mouth. Suddenly he felt something latch onto his nipple, and as he looked to his left he saw Johnny teasingly biting it. 

He was twisting the little nub with his teeth and it was making Mark feel all sorts of sensations. The two either didn't notice the fidgeting Mark or they just didn't care. To Mark, it was like they were toying with him to see what type of reactions he would make to what they did. 

He let out a sharp breath when he felt Jungwoo's hand snake up his thigh smoothly. He was stroking Mark's inner thigh with such precise movements that the younger wasn't sure if he could keep this calm act for much longer. 

Johnny was also still biting his nipple and he somehow had moved his hand to the other one. He wonders if the others could hear his low breathy moans. 

Johnny had stopped biting it and Mark thought it was over, he thought Johnny and Jungwoo had enough fun and it would finally stop. But he was oh so wrong. 

Without even thinking, Johnny latched his lips back onto the nipple and began sucking it lavishly. Jungwoo wasn't exactly helping either. He used one of his hands to play and pull at his other free nipple and used the other hand to rub at his inner thigh. 

All of this caused Mark to moan a bit too loudly, and Mark could see the exact moment that the others had turned around to see what Johnny and Jungwoo were doing. Except they didn't care, because apparently they've made it their own personal goal to allow Mark to make a full of himself in front of the others. 

His body was twitching in so many different ways and he knew, just knew that he was indeed leaking with how wet his pants had felt. He felt so exposed, and couldn't stop the bright red blush that made it's way onto his delicate cheeks. 

For a while, the others didn't move. They did nothing but watch as those two trouble makers made it harder and harder for Mark to make any other sound other than whimpers and moans. 

But upon taking one good look at Mark and his oh so tight jeans and they knew what had to be done. It was obvious with the way his toes were curling, the way his face was strained with tears and the way he practically was begging for more to be done to him, wanting more to be done to him. 

Johnny looked at Taeyong who slowly gulped and he smirked before removing his head off of Mark's chest, Jungwoo had also stopped when he saw where this was going. 

Mark whined at the lost of contact because of course he did. They had been riling him up all night and when he was close to reaching the end of it, they suddenly stopped. 

Just when he was about to-probably-start being pissed off at their actions, he was picked up bridal style by Ten. Who all but smirked at Mark-who was still quite breathless after the whole ordeal-as he dragged the younger to someone's room. 

Upon closer inspection, he realized this was actually Taeyong's room. He didn't even have time to ask questions before Ten put him on the bed. 

He looked up and saw the others surrounding him with Taeyong himself standing there with the widest grin on his face. Mark can tell that they were not going to play nicely tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more free time so i'll be doing more of the requests today- Also, again I don't if this is exactly what you wanted binnieinabubble but like- I tried my best 😣😓 Also, this was supposed to be out earlier but I got hella side tracked <.>


	8. "Thighs"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mark catching Hendery with his shrine when he’s in China and decides to be kind and take a picture of his thighs in nothing but harnesses to give to his boyfriend, also giving one to jeno afterwards."
> 
> Requested by Id0cdzg and Anon 🤪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: this is reference to my highly popular story thirsting (is it wrong?) so if you haven't read that yet, I recommend reading it to get the reference. 😎

Mark saw the dorms completely empty. Which he had understood since the others were busy but he was quite bored. He at least expected Yangyang or Xiaojun to be loitering around the dorms. But it was silence. 

He huffed as he began walking towards the first door he saw, which coincidentally was Hendery's. Hendery was always a mystery to him. The male never allowed Mark to explore his room too much and the curiosity is beginning to eat away at him. 

Without any effort on his part, Mark pushed the door open with ease. He was instantly hit with the smell of burning candles? The room was completely dark except for the candles that were sitting on top of this wooden totem thingy. It was honestly a huge fire hazard. 

As he turned his head to blow out the candles, he saw pictures of something. Upon closer inspection, it was pictures of him. Him and his thighs that is. 

From the looks of it, Hendery called it the "thult" and he seemed to worship this thing regularly. He has absolutely no clue what it was with people and his thighs. On stage he'd get compliments about his thighs and even off stage when he scrolled through twitter, he'd see pictures of people drooling over them regularly. 

He still remembers that one time when he had walked to the dream dorm in a pair of tight jeans with holes in them. A shiver ran down his spine as he remembered the amount of blood that was gushing out of Jeno's nose at that time. 

Mark shook the thought of his head and turned back to the shrine. His boyfriend seemed to really like his thighs and he wanted to know if he could possibly escalate that liking. And when it had hit him, a sadistic smirk formed onto his lips. 

He knew exactly how to do it. 

-

Hendery didn't even notice anything off with Mark, not even as he left back to korea. He just presumed he had been so busy with his schedule that he was tired. But that wasn't the case at all.

It was a cold afternoon when Hendery woke up. The sun was still shining as brightly as ever in the sky and it was quite blinding. So blinding in fact that hendery had to close the blinds. 

He had gotten notification after notification on his phone when he had finally cracked. When he opened it he saw that he was in a groupchat with Jeno and Mark alone. 

None of the other members were in this chat. Just these three by themselves. And it confused Hendery since he had no clue why they were in a groupchat. 

Mark had began spamming them with messages though and he decided to go and read most of them. It started off with a greeting then with Mark vaguely telling them why they were in the chat in the first place. 

Never specified a reason or a pupose just told them he had a surprise. While Mark was typing whatever he was typing, he took the time to talk to Jeno about his schedule and what it was like working with dream. Mostly because the two of them were bored and Mark was a surprisingly slow typer. 

When Mark had sent the message they realized two things, It wasn't a message but a image, and the image was something sent by the gods themselves. 

_Markie: enJoy ;)_

He said after sending the blissful image and Hendery felt as though he couldn't breath. Mark only showed his thighs and stomach in the photo and from the looks of it, he was wearing a thigh harness. Which was squeezing the flesh around his thighs rather prettily. 

His nose began leaking a very noticeable red liquid the longer he stared at the photo but Hendery couldn't find it in him to care. It was far too beautiful to look at. Far too beautiful for him to look away. 

Hendery slowly but surely realized-despite his state of mind at the moment- that he could hear Jeno screaming all the way from the dream dorm. And they were in Korea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Thirsting (Is it wrong?) REACHED 10K READS YAY 😊 THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!! The only problem is I was thinking of doing something for reaching this milestone but I have no clue what to do because so many ideas popped into my head <.>


	9. MARK me as yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Didn’t know you wrote stories that was not of too. That changes things. Can I request a fic where mark gets drunk and starts grinding down on everyone’s laps. Joking bout trying to feel “who’s the biggest” through their pants. It would be really hot if the members couldn’t stop him. Even if they djust don’t want to or is tied down"
> 
> Requested by anon 👀

Jaehyun and the others were tied down to stiff wooden chairs by a thin velvet rope placed gently yet strongly on each of their wrists. 

Not that they were complaining, especially not when Mark had been drunkenly telling them how he desperately wanted to see who was the biggest out of them all. They couldn't exactly refuse him, especially not when he had began whining about it so early into their night. 

They watched as Mark had climbed onto Donghyuck's lap. The younger blushing slightly as Mark had steadied himself on there. He grinded down gently but roughly and they saw as Donghyuck tried not to release a groan in his inner stress. It was hard though since drunk Mark looked exactly like a mess and he really was just so shameless. Not even hiding that he was borderline attempting to get them all riled up. 

It was almost as if Mark had become a stripper, not that they were complaining. 

Mark had rocked his hips a few times before getting off of Donghyuck, already sensing the younger would probably explode if he continued. He placed a chaste kiss onto his lips before whipping his around to Taeyong. 

The older saw a mischevious glint in his eyes as pounced on him. He wasn't as gentle as he was with Donghyuck, he was rougher, more rushed with his movements. 

Everyone stared as Taeyong made no movement of retaliation. Just biting his lip roughly as he stared at Mark who was wiggling on his hips. 

When the younger seemed satisfied he stood up, mumbling something incoherent to himself. It was evident that Mark, was wasted. 

Mark backed up for a second before looking for his next victim. They could see a small smirk on his lips before he decided to move on to Yuta, the rather most dirty minded male. 

Yuta stared as Mark walked in a —almost— straight line. “Hey markie.”

"Hi Yuta." He sat down on Yuta's thighs gently and began rocking back and forth. 

Yuta wasn't jittery like Donghyuck, but he also wasn't calm like Taeyong was. He was just relatively, amused?

He had this cunning smirk on his lips while Mark rutted against him like he were in heat and it was kind of outstanding that Yuta wasn't losing his mind. 

Mark looked so focused–or as focused one can look while being drunk out of their mind.–and Yuta was just allowing him to do whatever. 

Granted, Yuta was tied down with the rope on his wrists but it was still a wonder how he wasn't trying to grind upwards or anything. Seeing as Yuta was pretty dirty minded. 

In this moment, he looked quite pleased with the turn of events which had everyone kind of shocked. 

Mark had gotten up after a few minutes then turned to Jungwoo, who in turn gulped very loudly. It was clear he was the most nervous out of everyone else.

Mark was walking towards him and had tripped over his own feet, which caused Jungwoo to worry a bit to make sure he was okay. Luckily Mark had bounced back up and Jungwoo saw as he sinfully used Jungwoo's legs to balance himself with a small smirk. "Wow hyung your thighs are pretty." Mark uttered causing Jungwoo to choke on his saliva. 

He grinded down on Jungwoo hard and they could visibly see Jungwoo suppressing the urge to groan. It looked kind of painful with the way he was holding himself back. 

Mark went relentless with his attempts and Jungwoo tried so hard not to release himself right then and there. It wasn't easy with the way Mark was feeling himself so audibly and visually. 

Soon though, he decided to allow Jungwoo to relax as he got off of him. And made his way towards Johnny. 

Everyone had expressed how Johnny might be the biggest due to his height but nobody had really seen the tall male naked. Mark might actually be the first of them to find out and it had everyone turning-as much as they could while tied down to chairs-towards Johnny who looked pretty zoned out. 

Mark flopped on his lap and Johnny gasped a bit from the force as Mark started out slow. It was slow and agonizing at first but they realized soon enough that Mark was moaning and he was moaning very loudly too. Johnny on the other hand looked like he were stuck in some time loop or something. 

When he had gotten off of Johnny he gently pat his head before whipping his head towards Jaehyun who had been sitting there very quietly ever since this whole ordeal started. 

He knew Mark would come towards him but the way he looked at Jaehyun while doing it should've been illegal. Because it made him want to absolutely ravish Mark right then and there. Even though he couldn't because of the velvet rope tying down his hands. 

Mark sat on his legs and began rutting against him slowly, ignoring the way that his thighs were very obviously tensing up. Jaehyun smiled at Mark and praised him for going on for so long with so many people and suddenly Mark's hips stilled and a sharp whine slipped past his lips. 

Jaehyun then realized that Mark, had released in his pants. He smiled thoughtfully at the younger before he fell asleep on Jaehyun's lap who just wanted nothing more than to pat his head and tuck him in at this point. "How are we going to get out of these chairs now?" Jungwoo questioned and Taeyong shrugged. 

"I guess we're going to be sitting here for a while unless one of you are double jointed." With a shake of their heads, Johnny groaned. 

"Great i'm tied down to a chair for all of eternity." Johnny joked and the others chuckled at the thought of having to have their concerts in the dorm because they were tied down to chairs. 

"Is anyone going to talk about Mark's praise kink?" Donghyuck commented and Yuta laughed at it. 

"Yeah I was literally just going to say that. So are we?" Yuta asked as his eyes twinkled and Taeyong was annoyed that he couldn't hit him over the head. 

"Absolutely not. We can talk about it in the morning but for right now i'm tired. Drunk Mark has me beat." Taeil stated and the others nodded in unison. Mark drunk was an entirely different breed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters i've been doing have not been fluff lately- Also, i'm not good at writing this stuff and this was supposed to be out a while ago (i'll be doing more requests now that i'm back into writing) 😭😭😭


	10. Homesickness and Uniforms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yuta telling mark that hes missing Japan. Mark asking how to help him. And Yuta saying it would help if mark wore a Japanese school uniform, and mark doing that. Yuta then buying and asking mark to wear this one; https://pin.it/uHp5Hoq"
> 
> Requested by binnieinabubble

Everyone could see it on his face, from the way that Yuta acted and from the way he spoke with so little enthusiasm. Something was wrong with him.

But nobody knew how to approach the japanese male. It was like he built a wall and was purposefully keeping them out. However, Mark wouldn't let that stop him. Because he intended to find out what was wrong with Yuta and he intended to fix it. 

-

That's how Mark ended up waiting for Yuta after he finished his shower on his bed. Wearing one of his oversized sweaters in an attempt to sway Yuta into telling him what was wrong with him. 

He was texting one of his non idol friends at the moment when the door opened up. His head instantly lifted up and he saw Yuta standing there in nothing but a towel. "Mark what are you doing in here?" He questioned very clearly ignoring the way Mark's face heated up. It was no secret that Mark got embarrassed easily. 

"I came to talk to you hyung." Mark replied as he turned his head away while Yuta put on a pair of pants. He didn't even put his shirt on as he turned towards Mark with nothing but confusion in his eyes. 

"Me? Why me?" He asked before sitting by Mark and forcing his face to turn towards him. "Did someone get hurt?" Mark shook his head and refused to meet Yuta's eyes as he spoke. 

"No um.. it's just that i've noticed you had been sad for a while and I wanted to.." He paused, attempting to find the right words to continue and Yuta caught his line of sight as he was doing so. "Um.." Mark trailed off and Yuta brought his face back towards him. 

"Mark did you come in here to try and make me feel better?" When Mark nodded Yuta smiled. Mark was just impossibly cute. It made Yuta almost impossibly whipped at this point. "Ah your so cute."

Mark blushed at those words and tried not to stumble over his words. "T-Thank you hyung." Yuta cooed and smiled. Mark just being here already made him feel better. "W-Will you tell me why you've been so upset now? Please?"

"Yeah I guess." Yuta said and grabbed one of Mark's hands, the younger already forgetting that Yuta was very much shirtless. "I've been really homesick lately." 

Mark pouted at those words because he knew exactly what it was like to be homesick. After all, Canada was pretty far away from Korea, meaning that he did not get to see his hometown very often. "Is there any way that I can help?" Mark questioned and Yuta looked at him with softened eyes. 

He thought for a moment before smirking and turning towards Mark. Mark knew that was not a very friendly smirk. "There is a way you can help me."

"Anything." Mark replied and he slowly regretted it when Yuta's eyes darkened. 

"Can you wear a school girl uniform for me?" Mark blinked slowly. He thought it would be something way worse like suddenly learning how to talk in Japanese or having to make his own anime. He's glad it wasn't anything to hard. 

So without hesitation he agreed and Yuta's eyes have never sparkled brighter before. Mark's glad he was right there to witness it for himself. 

-

Not to long after that Yuta ordered one and while the others were out it had came. He pulled his phone and called Mark who was currently at dance practice and the other began rushing back home. Hoping that Yuta did not choose something skimpy. 

When he arrived Yuta sat there on his bed with a innocent smile on his lips and Mark blinked. "Where's the uniform?" He questioned and Yuta pointed towards his wardrobe causing Mark to nod before walking towards it. 

The other pulled open the wardrobe and stared at it for what felt like ever before he turned towards Yuta with a reddened face. "And your sure me wearing this would make you happy?" When Yuta nodded Mark gulped. He would never _ever_ wear something like this in his life. But if it would make Yuta happy, if it would make Yuta smile again then yeah he'd do it. 

He'd do anything to see a smile on his hyung's face again. So with a sigh he grabbed the thin pink uniform with one swift motion and walked to the bathroom. Yuta's eyes following him before he shut the door to get dressed. 

When Mark emerged he had the thin skimpy uniform on and Mark smiled gleefully when Yuta smiled just as bright. "It looks even better than I thought it would." He stated before standing up and kissing Mark gently. 

"Thank you hyung. Do you feel better?" Mark questioned and Yuta nodded right as Mark's stomach growled. "I should go i'm hungry." Yuta pouted but allowed Mark to break out of his hold so he could go to the kitchen. 

He walked in the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water before heating up a leftover plate while drinking the water. Just as he did so the door swung open and he froze for a minute before turning bright red when they began piling into the room. "We're ho-" Johnny didn't even get to finish when they all saw Mark standing there in the uniform while drinking his water. 

He quickly closed the cap as his face turned dark red before he gulped. "Uh hi?" He said while waving shyly before they began filing into the room. 

"Mark what are you wearing?" Taeil questioned, attempting to ignore how cute Mark looked in the outfit. 

"A school girl uniform." He replied before slyly leaning against the counter. "Why does it look bad?" He questioned and Jungwoo snaked his arms around his very visible waist. 

"No it looks really good on you." He said and Donghyuck nodded as he began squeezing Mark's ribs, causing the older to giggle lightly. "I agree it looks really good on you just why are you wearing it?"

"Yuta hyung asked me to wear it." They saw as Taeyong's eyes flashed at that before he stood up and began walking to Yuta's room. Not long after they began hearing very loud screams and Mark was still giggling over the fact that everyone else decided to poke and prod at his body. 


	11. Bikinis and Disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mark being home alone one day and wants to go out swimming in the pool they have in their backyard. Choosing to put on a pink bikini he bought, just to try it out u know? But the members come home early"
> 
> Requested by binnieinabubble

Mark stared at the pink beautiful fabric with nothing but questioning eyes. Questioning if it would actually look good on him as he thought it originally would. He gulped as he knew he would have to try it on to see if it looked okay or not. 

He took a huge sigh as he began putting it on. It didn't feel to weird but he hoped it would also not look weird. 

When he turned to the floor mirror in the corner of his room though he realized that it didn't look weird like he thought it would. It didn't look bad at all actually. It looked quite good on him. 

The pink top clung to his ribs and wrapped cutely around his torso and it was actually pretty comfortable. All though it exposed his body in many ways. 

And the panties were even better, successfully covering him down there and he had never felt so pretty in his life before now. 

He opened the door to his room and smiled as the cool air hit his skin. He decided to walk towards the backyard and began going to the pool area. Ignoring the way the sun hit his eyes. 

When he stepped into the pool it was even better than just walking around the house with the bikini hung around his torso. It made him feel so free in way. Which was great since his old swimming trunks used to have this odd constricting thing about them. Mark didn't know how to put it but basically, this was far more comfortable than his plain old swim trunks he'd be forced to wear whenever the others went out to the beach. 

It's not like he hated them, they just weren't all that comfortable. They stuck to his skin almost like a bug would when they got wet and they'd tighten around his thighs, which would ultimately end up in Mark changing them every so often when they'd get too tight so he could avoid the pain. 

But with the bikini, he didn't need to worry about that. It wasn't clinging to his skin when it had gotten wet because the fabric wasn't thick like the swim trunks fabric. It was far more thinner to allow more room for you to move around under water. 

It also was far easier to take off due to the string that was tying it around his bag. Rather than him sitting for hours in a locker room trying to get out of heavyweight swim trunks. It was always such a hassle to him. 

Now that he discovered the beauty of bikinis though he wouldn't need to use swimming trunks ever again! Well maybe only if he had went to the beach because him going in a bikini would cause them to end up in a pretty big scandal. But beside that, he wouldn't really need to use them ever again since they weren't really aloud to go out on their own. (Since SM was equivalent to the devil). 

He took another large sigh as he began feeling the water practically sweep through his bones. It felt so nice to be more free than those swim trunks would've allowed him to be. 

Also it had been pretty hot so feeling the water soak up his aching and tired skin was actually quite nice. He could stay in here all day just swimming around. 

When Mark felt himself slipping deeper into the water he realized that it had been a couple of hours since the others had left. And since Mark made it his duty to remember when they got finished with dance practice. Which meant that he only had a matter of hours before they got back. And he'd really rather not allow them to see him practically naked in a bathing suit that wasn't really doing it's job of covering him. 

Mark bounced out of the pool all too quickly, shivering a bit at the cold air hitting his skin in an instant as he quickly grabbed his phone. It was around 10:00 pm at the moment meaning that Mark should have a lot of time before they got back. 

He used his towel to dry himself off as he skillfully closed and locked the back door when he got back inside. Mark walked with careful steps since he would slip if he walked any faster than that. 

Once he was halfway across the rather huge living room he froze when he heard chatter from outside of the house. They shouldn't have been back so early. It wasn't even one yet. 

He gulped as the door swung open and he could hear Yuta's voice booming through the dorm. He froze on the spot once they filled into the dorm, they hadn't noticed him yet so if he could just escape then they wouldn't even know that Mark was wearing a pink bikini. 

When he took two steps however he could hear Johnny's voice. "Mark is that you?" Johnny questioned and he watched the exact moment the realization dawned upon his face. The taller stood up which drew attention from the rest of them, causing them to walk in the same direction. He was so glad that Donghyuck had decided to stay in the dream dorm. That would've been really embarrassing. 

"Mark is that a bikini?" The question came from Taeil who, just as the others, was walking towards him in big strides. It was causing him to gulp. 

"U-Uhm.." He couldn't even finish his sentence because as soon as they were close enough, Mark was cornered in the wall. "Oh Markie where'd you buy something like this? I would've remembered you with a box from a bikini store." Taeil said while cooing and Mark tried so hard not to blush. Keyword: tried. 

"L-Last month while you guys were all out I had it ordered." He said and Taeil hummed as all of their eyes raked over his body. Mark suddenly felt very _very_ tiny under their piercing gazes. 

"Were you wearing this all day while we were out Mark?" Taeyong questioned as his fingers had managed to slip through the bikini top causing Mark to shiver a tiny bit at the close intimacy. 

"Yeah.." He trailed off as they practically began poking and prodding at his body which caused him to blush. "Yeah I was." 

"It's cute. But did you leave in this?" Johnny spoke up after staying quiet for so long and Mark shook his head causing them all to release a very content sigh. "Good. I don't like the idea of any old perverts seeing you dressed like _this._ "

The air had slowly but suddenly shifted giving Mark whiplash. The others were very clearly clouded with lust and he just sat there breathing heavily. "You know this does look really cute on you like Johnny said." Yuta stated causing Mark to look at him while the others wore the same exact cocky smirk on their lips. Which caused him to gulp out of pure nervousness. 

Yuta walked closely and Mark didn't like how they just cleared a path for Yuta. Like he was the only one who didn't know what his hyung was about to do. "It's so adorable on you." Yuta said while trailing off and Mark could tell he was unfocused. 

When Yuta had gotten so close that their noses were touching, Mark realized he was untying the bikini top which had him blushing as Yuta leaned close towards his ear. His hot breath hitting it as he whispered with a low seductive voice. "However i'd think you'd look better out of it." Mark was sure those words were going to cause him to lose his mind completely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forget so easily that it's very hard to keep stable updates- I apologize 😖 Also since this hasn't been updated in a long while- You can request me on my curious cat acc (or ask questions idc) https://curiouscat.me/LunarChae. Or! You can request for me to write something in the comments. I will do all of the request I get I just like to get the harder ones out of the way ^^


	12. "He doesn't belong to you".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They’re at a bar, and mark get hit on, and everyone of the members gets possessive And practically carries mark home and each one gets to leave a hickey."
> 
> Requested by Anonymous and Idocdzg

They had went to a bar to celebrate their win. And to also celebrate four out of the seven dreamies finally being legal age to start drinking. And it had been going so well. That is until Mark had waddled his way over to the bar and had began being flirted with right in front of their eyes. 

Jaemin had been the first to notice after pushing the bitter drink away from his lips. Mark was hiccuping while some taller and older man was speaking to him right before his eyes. He saw this weird smirk on his lips and he furrowed his brows. Drowning out the conversation around him. Jaemin couldn't help but stare as the older man leaned closer to Mark. A bit too close for Jaemin's own comfort. 

He stared and figured to distract himself that he'd try to drink the stupid liquor placed before him. To ignore the constant smirk lingering on his face. That was all forgotten the moment he saw the man's hand slip under Mark's shirt. 

He slammed the cup down which grabbed everyone's attention at the table as he began walking to the farther side of the bar. "Jaemin?" Johnny tried to call out but instead decided to see where he was going since he seemed pretty pissed if the look on his face was anything to go by. 

Everyone was looking and soon their eyes landed on Mark. Meaning it couldn't have been good since Jaemin, was very possessive over him. 

Mark flinched back when the man's hand moved too high for his liking. Before it could even reach his chest, Jaemin grabbed his hand and yanked it away from him with a underlying glare in his eyes. "What do you think your doing?" Jaemin said with nothing but threat added to his voice and the others couldn't even see what was happening. Soon though they saw a man much taller than Jaemin standing up. 

"I'm clearly trying to take him home with me. Why do you have a problem little boy?" Jaemin snarled at his choice of words. Because to him, he saw Mark has nothing more than a toy. 

"Yeah I have a problem with it old man. Now i'd appreciate it if you left my boyfriend alo-" Before Jaemin could finish he received a harsh slap on his face. Causing him to look at the ground as he heard the man chuckling. 

"I don't take orders." He replied with a smirk reaching to grab Mark's hand but before he could he received a punch to the face. By Yuta. 

Johnny and Lucas were assisting Jaemin. Not because he was going to cry or anything like that because Jaemin was in no way sensitive to getting hit in the face nonetheless. But because Jaemin was a few seconds away from destroying that man and taking the whole bar down with him. 

Yuta shook his hand off and Kun held him back while glaring at the man. Meanwhile Sicheng and Jungwoo helped drunken Mark up to his feet since he seemed so lost. He looked so lost that it was kind of worrying. "Mark drank to much." Sicheng commented as he rubbed Mark's back gently. "We need to go home."  
  


Kun took one last look at this stranger as they had began dragging Mark out. And-forcibly-doing the same to Jaemin. "You better not attempt to follow us out. Or i'll make you relive your worst nightmares." Kun stated with an angry glare in his eyes before walking away. Leaving the slightly shaken stranger by himself as they decided to have Kun drive them back.

* * *

Once they were home they gave Jaemin and Yuta an hour to cool off. Because they were still a raging body of anger ready to explode any minute and they couldn't have any of them yelling at Mark. Especially not drunk Mark who practically cries at anything. 

Taeyong had gripped Mark's hip bone tightly as the other leaned into the touch. Completely unaware of the aggressive attention he was receiving from his boyfriends. "Guys?" Mark's voice drew them back to the real world as they all turned towards the drunken guy. 

"Mark." Johnny started as he walked closer towards Mark who was just staring at him with beady eyes. 

"Yes hyung?"

"You know you belong to us right?" He continued while the others just stared at the exchange and Mark tilted his head. 

"Yeah.. Why?" Mark stared for a few minutes before blinking slowly. "Do you not trust me?" He asked a bit shyly and Johnny shook his head before tilting Mark's chin towards his. 

"I don't doubt you at all baby. I just don't like it how people can't keep their hands off of what's not theirs." He clarified and Mark hummed before questioning him again, Johnny only chuckling in response. "Don't worry your pretty little head over it. Just allow us to take care of you tonight yeah?"

Mark turned his head slightly as it was still held in Johnny's giant hand. He saw as everyone else had these wicked smirks on their faces with the most scariest look in their eyes. And he gulped out of fear. 

It seemed as though Mark wasn't going to be getting any sleep at that point. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the hardest part about these chapters is coming up with a name for them ._. Also! I know some of the dreamies are still 19 but in korea (I did as much research as I could so i'm not to sure..) that you can start drinking at the age of 19. Also wow this chapter was so aggressive- slight edit: a few days ago I injured my ankle. and it still hurts but luckily I can get back to writing. I apologize for taking so long to upload this chapter though-


	13. The new manager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Can I request a different story? Maybe where mark is like getting physically and emotionally because of this one male manager and Johnny or yuta ( any member you can choose ) finds him get abused by the manager on the spot and mark faints when the door burts open by a member and they worry and baby him all day (doesn’t have to be that long I’ll be waiting author nim ) "
> 
> Requested by Mark Lee request and Jaehyuns tattoo ^^

Mark had been coming home so tired lately and everyone could see it. It was starting to get very worrying at this point. 

Donghyuck had walked in on him multiple times just to see the older crying. Jungwoo would often see Mark skipping meals and coming home from practice late. And Taeyong would sometimes walk by Mark's room only to see the younger lying there on his bed while saying hateful words to no one by themselves.

It was clear something was very wrong with Mark and none of them even knew what it was. Unbeknownst to them however, the problem lied right there beneath their very own feet and none of them would've even guess that the reason for his constant exhaustion and self hatred was because of their new "kind" manager, Kyong. 

Kyong had done nothing but berate Mark every single time either of them had been alone. He never did anything but shout at Mark while he did nothing but act kind with the others. Always babying Jisung or spoiling the chinese line while he did nothing but shout at Mark with such hatred. 

He'd always tell Mark that he was useless without him. That Mark was nothing without Kyong there to help him-to guide him to greatness. 

He'd often tell Mark that his rapping needed work and that it was a good thing Mark wasn't a main dancer. Both those things being things that Mark could handle hearing as he heard it a lot.

The thing that got to him was when Kyong commented on his singing. Telling him that it sounded like a dog screaming for it's mother. It stung knowing that Kyong hated his singing because Mark was always proud of his singing ability. 

And because it was the exact reason why he came to SM in the first place, to be a singer not a rapper. Even though he never made it a singer he never held a grudge against Sm knowing that their ceo was probably right about placing him as a main rapper in the group. 

But that didn't mean that Mark still didn't hurt when someone would insult him about it. Constantly he would have to hear from other people using the fact that he wasn't accepted as a main singer to bring him down, and it always worked. It worked because singing was his pride. Singing was what made Mark feel alive. And to hear on a daily basis-from his manager nonetheless that he was absolutely terrible at doing so stung. 

He never understood why Kyong was so mentally and physically abusive towards him but he figured maybe everything the other said was right. Maybe the manager was right about Mark being a complete and utter failure.

* * *

Today was no different. With Mark struggling to get the dance moves correct and Kyong getting visibly frustrated. Mark could tell he was losing his patience despite the masked smile on his face. The fake smile he only ever wore when he was around the other members that Mark had learned to see through. "Okay I think that wraps up dance practice for today you all did good." He stated while only staring at Mark with darkened eyes. 

"Mark can you stay behind for today? There's something I want to talk to you about." Everyone saw as Mark hesitated before smiling back which was already a huge red flag that something was wrong. 

"Of course hyung." Mark stated and the others stood there with furrowed brows as they looked back and forth between the two. Attempting to see if they were missing something that wasn't visible on the service. 

Mark turned towards them with the widest grin they've seen on his face in months. "You guys can go I won't take long okay?" After seeing the look on his face they decided to leave the two to whatever they had to do. 

They began conversing among themselves and as they were close to the exit door Yuta couldn't help but feel something was wrong. The smile was bright but it didn't reach Mark's eyes. It was almost as if, he were faking it. 

That's when Yuta realized something. The look in Kyong's eyes wasn't one of admiration but of pure spite. As if he had something out for Mark and that meant that something was indeed terribly wrong. He stopped walking and Johnny noticed the falter in his movements. Everyone turned around to face the japanese male who had this scared look on his face. "You guys go ahead. I forgot something in the dance practice room." They shrugged and continued walking as Johnny turned towards Yuta. 

"Yuta what's wrong?"

"I don't know something just feels wrong.. I don't know what it is but I don't like the fact that Kyong and Mark are left alone in that practice room. There's something off about him." He commented and Johnny hummed before turning towards Yuta.

"I felt it too. How about we head back to the practice room and see for ourselves if he's really a trustworthy guy?" Yuta nodded at the idea and the two began walking towards the room together. 

As they were closing in yet again they heard the resonating sound of skin slapping skin. And some faint shouting come from behind it. Johnny and Yuta shared a look before rushing towards the room. 

Hoping that it was only a misunderstanding and not what they initially thought it was. 

The opened the door and saw Kyong cornering a dozing off Mark in the corner as he shouted at him. When Johnny called out to the two they both turned towards them and almost instantly, Mark began falling to the floor. 

"Mark!" The two shouted and Mark stared at them with confused eyes before everything turned to complete and absolute black.

* * *

When Yuta and Johnny finally got home the others realized that Yuta was carrying a slightly dazed Mark. "What happened!?" Taeyong shouted as Taeil put the younger in his lap and Yuta and Johnny slowly began explaining the situation. Johnny was still livid and from the look on the others faces, they were as well after hearing the story. 

Taeil held onto Mark tightly and protectively as the others began piling the slightly sleeping younger with kisses attempting to hide their frowns when he flinched violentely.

"Is the manager still there?" Taeyong asked and Johnny nodded already liking Taeyong's idea. "We'll give Taeil and Mark some room for now, let's pay that little manager of ours a visit."

With that the rest of them had set out and began to find the manager to have a small talk with either him or their ceo. 

While they had been gone for nearly an hour now, Mark had started waking up causing Taeil to smile. "Taeil hyung?" He asked, not needing to look at his face to recognize the older by his hands. 

"It's me baby. Did you have a nice nap?" He questioned and giggled at Mark's cute little sound of acknowledgement. 

"Why is it so quiet in the dorms? Where are the others?" He questioned as Taeil began piling his face with kisses and other cute little gestures as he squirmed a tiny bit. 

"They left a while ago to talk to our ceo about the new dance practice. Donghyuck was complaining about it being tiring." He lied through his teeth but Taeil couldn't exactly tell Mark what happened. Not wanting to get upset and scare the younger boy in his lap.

"Okay."

"Hey Mark?" The younger hummed in return as he allowed Taeil to kiss his face. "You know you can tell us anything okay? If anyone is bothering you or upsetting you than you can come to any one of us and we'll be happy to help you okay?" Taeil stated and before Mark could even attempt to ask what Taeil meant by that Taeil began plastering his face with light lipstick butterfly kisses. 

The once silent dorm now being filled with squeals and giggles coming from a now very hyperactive Mark and Taeil couldn't help but smile at the sounds. It was music to his ears so he continued doing it. Although he hadn't even planned on stopping in the first place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had no idea which oneshot I do today but I had just gotten this one and decided to test my writings on this- Also i'll be uploading another oneshot later! But not right now because it's so late? early? (it's 1 am for me) and I had been out all day helping my parents and because my ankle is still incredibly sore (not as bad as before but still very sore) I was told to get some rest so i'll be taking a nap then doing my homework before I get back to writing 🤧 However, I still hope you two liked this chapter despite me not working on it for too long! 😓


	14. Hickey galore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Also, can you write about them all giving him a hickey, please."
> 
> Requested by Kpopie

Mark was getting antsy, which rarely happened to him. He was known for keeping his temper, for being able to keep his patience. But right now all of that was being thrown out the window. 

His boyfriends left him all alone and at first Mark didn't mind because normally they'd be back before even an hour had passed and he had thought he had many things to do for today. But time flew by so quickly and before he knew it, it was ten o'clock. Meaning his boyfriends had been gone for nine hours. 

Mark wasn't even upset at that fact, he was upset over the fact that he was so very needy and wanting to touch something-anything yet nobody was here to indulge him in that basic need. Which was the cause of his everlasting frustration. 

When it had finally hit 10:50 on the clock that was hanging on the wall right above their tv, Mark decided enough was enough. If his boyfriends weren't going to pay attention to him willingly, he decided that he'd make them pay attention to him. After all, Mark always gets what he wants. 

He grabbed his phone and ignored the slight voice in the back of his mind to tell him that this was a bad idea. After unlocking the phone by typing in his short passcode he went straight to the group chat and observed as they joke around about something that happened previously in the same chat. Something that Mark didn't care about. 

He sent a very lewd photo he took earlier while being bored followed by three more as he waited for his lovely boyfriends to reply. Smirking to himself he sent a snarky message as he watched how his boyfriends sent a message one by one. 

From their reactions alone, he knew he had already won. That meant that the others would be coming and Mark would get the attention he so desperately desired. Just like he predicted he would. 

It wasn't even a few minutes later when he heard the door slam open, which caused him to jump lightly. He pretended to be unfazed as he heard heavy footsteps going into the living room. "Mark." A voice said with so much dominance Mark shuddered but be pretended to be busy on his phone. "Look at me." Normally Mark would do so immediately no questions asked. But this time, he didn't. 

He pretended to be busy on his phone until he felt a strong grip on his chin as his face was brought upwards. "Tch tch, what's got you being so disobedient today?" As his eyes met the male, he realized it was Taeyong standing right before him. He attempted to not act as scared as he felt right now. "First you've decided to send naughty pictures to the chatroom." As for proof Taeyong held his phone in his hand just so that Mark could see what he was doing. "And now your acting like a brat." Mark scoffed at the statement and Taeyong raised a brow.

"I wouldn't have to act like a brat if you guys even paid me a fraction of the attention you all pay to your piles of work." Mark stated and Taeyong groaned in pure annoyance. Without hesitation he tossed his coat on the floor and threw his phone on the opposite side of the couch and gripped Mark's chin much harder than before. He was sure Taeyong was going to leave bruises on it from how harsh the initial grip was. 

"Have you already forgotten your place?" Taeyong stated as he loomed over Mark with such power it had him shivering for a moment. "Your playing a dangerous game that I don't think your ready for kitten." He whispered in Mark's ear and he let out a breathy, humorless laugh in the process. 

"On the contrary." Mark started and Taeyong's eyes found his yet again as Mark cleared his through slightly. "I believe it's you who's not ready to begin playing Taeyong." At the use of his name, his eyes flashed and in a minute Mark's face was brought to eye level with Taeyong's. Just one look into his eyes and Mark already knew he was pretty much screwed at this point with how Taeyong seemed to look so pissed. 

"Now your calling me by the wrong name?" Taeyong questioned with a raised brow before unbuttoning his shirt and Mark could see his collarbones as the shirt slid down. "Guess i'll have to teach you your place before the others get back, kitten." 

Within an instant Taeyong was on top of Mark's thighs and the older was already tilting Mark's head towards his as he placed his lips on the younger. Shoving his tongue in Mark's mouth with force as the younger just let Taeyong take control. He already pissed him off enough and Mark really wasn't one to take control of these types of situations. 

Taeyong pulled his tongue away with a spit of saliva connecting the two still. He licked at the drool that was threatening to spill from his chin before his eyes shifted towards Mark's neck with a sort of eagerness in his eyes. From experience Mark knew that Taeyong always really like his collarbones. 

He grabbed Mark's jaw and moved his head to the side while he move his lips to a particularly sensitive part of his throat. Mark whimpered at the feeling and Taeyong only glanced at him through his lashes as he continued attack his throat with light feathery kisses. 

When he made his way to Mark's collarbone he kissed down a bit further before he found a spot he liked and smirked lightly against his skin. Causing Mark to squirm. 

Taeyong then began sucking away at the skin without hesitation and Mark let out a small gasp in shock. Before Taeyong could continue-which he really was planning on doing-the others came in through the door. 

"We're back." Yuta stated with an out of breath huff and Mark didn't even look at them. He couldn't since Taeyong was holding all of his attention at the moment. 

"Good. I was just teaching him a lesson." Taeyong stated as he moved away from him with a smirk on his lips as he stared at how beautiful Mark looked in that skirt that was a bit too small for him. "He's all yours." He stated towards the rest of them as they had light smirks on their faces. Mark almost whined at the sight of all of them staring at him with vicious looks in their eyes. 

It was almost too sudden when everyone had began surrounding him in different areas, practically controlling his body for him. 

Johnny was on his right side while Jungwoo was on his left as the two were marking up his arms. Doyoung and Yuta were down at his thighs as they bit and sucked on them with no hesitation. And Jaehyun and Taeil were right beside his shoulder blades as they put hickeys everywhere on his body. 

Taeyong smirked and grabbed a handful of Mark's hair, forcing him to look up at him with such force Mark felt tears pricking his eyes. "You wanted attention didn't you brat?" He asked with such cruelness in his voice that Mark wanted to cry. 

He knew he wasn't going to receive an answer from Mark especially since they were overwhelming him so much. "Well now your getting it." Taeyong replied as his smirk grew wider when he saw tiny tears falling from the corner of Mark's eyes. It was so easy to overwhelm their tiny baby. But this was not the only thing Taeyong had planned. 

After all, they still had to teach Mark a lesson for disobeying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DWADHI9WAHDHWIAHD I LITERALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY- But like please don't get mad at me because i'm getting better at writing 😣😖 I don't know if I mentioned this before because I really don't remember- but, don't be afraid to request anything !! I'll write any genre/shipping you want even if it takes a bit of time :DD!!! Also~ I want to get back to writing oneshots so idk if i've been sent any on my cc account (because I forgot my password so I haven't checked-) but please comment down below and i'll write a few now then more later after I finish my homework :DD!! Also kpopie, it has been a while but I hope you like it !! I had to change the storyline a few times but I decided to stick with this one :D


	15. Dominating Jeno?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A fic based on this tweet: https://www.instagram.com/p/CANoSHSHk7q/?igshid=1em13uww4tjbv as you can see jeno is basically manhandling mark when he tries to stop the hand. So I would like a fic where jeno and mark are alone in the dorm and jeno won’t stop hugging mark tightly, even pinning him down when he tries to stop him, and mabye something about jeno squeezing his thighs a lot."
> 
> Requested by anonymous 🤩

Mark sat in the bed just scrolling through his phone in the same exact position that the older members had left him in. With the help of them and their oh so wonderful manager, Mark had a day off and he was using that time to just absentmindedly relax. 

Or that was his plan until he heard the door practically break open. When he heard the slam he sat up instantly, he got up and began walking out of the bedroom with his phone still in his hand hoping that it wasn't a burglar. "Guys? I thought you were supposed to be at dance practice?" He questioned aloud as he continued walking. 

Instead of seeing one of the 127 members however, he was met with none other than Jeno standing there with the widest grin. "Jeno?" When the younger had saw Mark standing there he began making his way towards him in a powerful sprint before catching Mark in a bone crushing hug. 

"Markie! I missed you." He said lightly while squeezing the older and Mark felt the wind escape his lungs the more Jeno continued hugging him. "You don't come by the dream dorm anymore and I haven't been able to see you because you've been so busy with your comeback. It's so boring without you around hyung." He said with a small pout on his lips and Mark looked at him with a raised brow. 

"You missed me?" He asked and Jeno nodded without hesitation. 

"Of course I did! I'm jealous that the 127 hyungs get to see you every single day and I barely get to hang out with you anymore." He said and Mark blushed a tiny bit at how envious he sounded. He coughed to cover up the small red tint on his cheeks.

"What are you even doing here Jeno? I thought you and the other dremies were preparing for your comeback?" Mark asked and Jeno shrugged before speaking up.

"No we got a few days off because Jaemin injured his leg so I snuck away and came to find you since I remembered you were also having a resting day today! It must be fate." Jeno said with a dreamy sigh causing Mark to giggle. "Anyways what were you doing before I got here hyung?"

"Nothing really just lying down in my bed." Jeno then looked at up at him with his normal bright puppy eyes. 

"So does that mean you hadn't eaten yet?" When Mark shook his head Jeno let out a small gasp. "You were lying in bed without any food? Mark that's not healthy."

"I forgot." He replied and Jeno only furrowed his brows. 

"Well no need to worry your pretty little head over it now Markie. Now that i'm here i'm going to take really good care of you." He said with a smile and began walking to the kitchen, slightly muttering to himself. "In more ways than one."

-

After a couple of hours Mark had decided to begin working on song lyrics in the comfort of his room since Jeno had left to the kitchen to grab something to drink. When the younger had came back he decided to start back hugging Mark which was stopping him from being able to write. "Jeno I can't focus like this." He said and Jeno buried his face in his neck.

"You aren't even supposed to be writing Mark because it's your day off." He replied and Mark puffed his cheeks out before trying to forcefully remove Jeno's hands from around his waist as he groaned.

The problem with that is that Mark had forgotten a key detail about Jeno himself. That the younger male wasn't exactly just thin but rather really strong as well. And he might've been stronger than Mark so that's where the issue comes in. 

It had only taken a second for him to do so but Jeno had managed to switch their positions. And in the blink of an eye Mark's notepad and his pen were thrown across the room with Jeno holding his left hand with his right as Mark had been bent over the desk table in a rather strange position. "Je-"

"J-Jeno?" Mark stuttered out, barely being able to look at Jeno in the eyes with the heavy blush dusting his cheeks. But Jeno didn't even seem fazed in the slightest bit whatsoever. 

"Markie not only are you working but your also rejecting my hugs. It's your day off and you should be relaxing." Jeno said with a cool gaze fixated on Mark and the other just blushed. Jeno smirked slightly at the reaction. "Aw Mark did you get embarrassed from the change of positions? Don't worry hyung, I still find you cute even while your under me."

At that statement Mark's cheeks set ablaze and Jeno just laughed happily before helping the other up as Mark stood there frozen. Jeno took the opportunity and dragged Mark to the bed, causing the older to blink in confusion when he had just realized what had happened. 

"As of right now Mark your going to be staying in bed with me." Mark blushed at that small statement and Jeno began to set his plan in action. He turned on a film and it had started off okay until Jeno had decided to mess with Mark.

At first he ignored it since Jeno was doing nothing but rubbing his hand or slightly pecking at his neck but soon he decided to stop doing that and then began attacking Mark's legs. And his legs had always been very sensitive, especially his thighs.

Which was what Jeno had set his sights on since his hand only seemed to go higher and higher. Mark's breath hitched when Jeno had decided to rub his hand back and forth on the latter's thigh and it caused Mark's breath to hitch at the contact. He looked at Jeno but the younger was too focused on the movie so he just assumed that maybe-hopefully Jeno had no clue what he was doing. 

That was all thrown out the window the moment Jeno had gotten towards his inner thigh and basically began messaging the area right there which had Mark squirming under the touch. When it got too much for him to bear he stood up abruptly causing Jeno to look at him with an innocent stare. "I-I have to go to the bathroom." He announced before leaving the scene and Mark giggled. 

That's when Jeno began smirking. He supposes he worked Mark up a little bit too much for his liking. 

-

It was midnight when the 127 members and the dream members-because they wanted to see Mark-decided to go to the dorm. And they were expecting to see the male sleeping in his bed since he didn't show any signs of moving from his bed earlier. 

But they were surprised to see a blushing Mark sitting against the wall with his legs squeezed shut. He looked quite embarrassed for some reason. "Mark?" The voice came from Donghyuck which caused the older to look up before he blinked slowly. 

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked and Yuta was the one who responded. 

"Our schedules just ended and the dream members came to see you. Why are you sitting on the floor?" He questioned and Mark looked rather hesitant to answer.

"Well I-" He was cut off by the sound of someone screeching which had them all furrowing their brows. 

"Markie you left me yet again! I can't believe you-" Jeno stopped his ranting once he saw the others staring at him. "Oh when did you guys get here?"

"Just now. Jeno have you been here the entire day?" Renjun questioned and Jeno just slowly nodded before scratching his neck. "You had me worried sick you know that!? You weren't answering your calls or nothing!"

"Sorry I was just-" Taeyong cut him off before an argument could break out.

"Save the arguing for later! It's late and I hadn't eaten anything all day so you two can lash it once everyone ate okay?" Renjun grumbled but agreed with Taeyong nonetheless.

-

As they sat at the table eating Jungwoo had noticed how Mark had something on his wrist. "Mark? What's that on your wrist?" The older asked which caused everyone to look at him and Mark quickly-and skillfully-covered his wrist once more before turning towards Jungwoo with a small smile on his face.

"There's nothing o-on my wrist." He said and Johnny furrowed his brows towards the younger. 

"Are you sure? Because you started sweating ever since Jungwoo had even mentioned it." Johnny pointed out and they indeed saw Mark fidgeting and acting more awkward. Jeno didn't even utter a word though which was also very strange. 

"If there's really nothing wrong with your wrist then can I look at them?" Jungwoo said and Mark froze on the spot, which gave them their answer. He stood up and walked towards Mark before pulling his sleeves all the way down and everyone saw the red markings on his wrist. 

"What happened to them? Did someone hurt you?" Yuta questioned as he cracked his knuckles and Mark quickly began waving his hands frantically. 

"No! I didn't get hurt by anyone they aren't those type of marks!" He said before shutting his mouth and Taeyong furrowed his brows. 

"What do you mean their not those type of Marks?" The leader asked before tilting his head. "What type of marks are they?" He questioned but received no answer. 

That's when and the others put two and two together and slowly turned towards Jeno. The male just shrugged and that caused Renjun to explode as he now was chasing Jeno around the kitchen. 

Everyone seemed to begin freaking out until Mark spoke up slightly. "It's okay. I kind of like them." He muttered silently but everyone heard it. And as soon as it had registered what he said, that was the exact moment that Jaemin had began choking on his food. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally was able to log into my cc acc after weeks so yay :D!!
> 
> Also i've been meaning to do a twt au and after a few weeks of planning I decided to use a underrated ship !! Soo now i'm gonna finish up writing the beginning of that au and do some homework as well. <.> And just a question but would anyone be interested if I did a q&a? I thought about doing it for when my story (thirsting is it wrong?) hit 10k reads but idk if anyone would want that.. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D!
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	16. Teasing Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i suddenly remember that time taeil loves to touch/squeeze/feel up mark's butt, so can i request that please?🥺 thank you i love your works🥺"
> 
> Requested by Anon :D

Mark was in the kitchen cutting up a watermelon when he heard rapid footsteps. He turned his head slightly and saw a tired looking Taeil coming into the room and Mark would be lying if he didn't think he thought he was handsome. 

"Good morning Taeil hyung." He said with a smile and Taeil yawned while running his hand through his hair while not even glancing at Mark even once. Mark didn't mind though since Taeil did just wake up. 

"Morning Mark." He said with a raspy voice that had Mark's heart skipping a beat. "What are you doing?" He asked as he somehow ended up in the kitchen without Mark even noticing. 

"Cutting up some watermelon." He said with a bright smile hoping that it would hide his blush. "Do you want some hyung? I can save you some if you want." He said and Taeil shook his head. 

"No you can go ahead and enjoy it I don't care." He said and before Mark knew it, he felt a small pat on his butt making him squeak in surprise. He wanted to ask Taeil why he did it but Taeil was gone before he could even ask the question. 

Leaving Mark a confused mess in the kitchen with a knife still in his hand. 

-

Mark was looking at himself in the mirror attempting to look over his outfit. Today he was going to be heading out with Donghyuck and he wanted to make sure he looked pretty today. So he was looking over his outfit for the 100th time today. 

He was so busy with checking himself out that he didn't even notice someone entering his room even though they weren't very discreet about it. At the moment, mark was in the middle of fixing his shirt when a deep voice was heard directly behind him. 

"Why are you dressed like this?" Mark flinched a bit as he saw Taeil's reflection in the mirror as his head was right by Mark's ear. He was surprised that he didn't even hear the older make his way inside of the room but he supposes he was too distracted to even hear it. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah i'm going to the city with Donghyuck today." Mark tried to not sound as nervous as he felt at the moment. "Why does it look bad or something?"

"No you look really hot right now." Taeil said with no hesitation making Mark freeze. "That's why I was wondering where you were going. And to be honest, i'm a bit jealous that Donghyuck is going to be with you alone while you look like this." That's when Mark turned bright red. 

"But I hope you still enjoy your little date with hyuckie. Don't forget about me while your out okay?" Taeil added with a sultry voice and before walking away he pinched Mark's butt a tiny bit causing him to to let out a tiny squeak as the other just walked away like nothing happened. 

Mark doesn't know if this was good for his heart. 

-

It was a friday afternoon and the others had just gotten done with their dance practice so they were just lounging around in the studio doing whatever they pleased. 

Taeyong was in the middle trying to break up an argument between Yuta and Donghyuck and the others were just watching while Mark was standing in the far off corner by himself just observing since he didn't want to get involved. 

He felt thin arms snake around his body and he jumped slightly from the initial shock it gave him. "Taeil hyung you almost gave me a heart attack why would you do that?" 

"Oh I didn't mean to scare you. I just came by to surprise you is all." He replied and Mark felt his hands trailing lower and further from his torso but he tried to ignore it. 

"What are you doing over here? I thought you were with the others." 

"You looked lonely and I couldn't stand the thought of my little Markie standing here by himself so I came to keep you company. What are you doing all the way over here anyway?" He questioned and Mark felt his hands reach low enough.

"I was just staying away from them. I didn't want to be dragged into their nonsense." He said and he turned around in Taeil's arms. 

"That's why? How cute, did you get scared that Yuta would yell at you?" Taeil asked teasingly and Mark only smirked as a reply. 

"No because Yuta loves me he wouldn't shout at me." Mark said smugly and Taeil seemed to be upset at that for some reason. He then felt Taeil feeling him up and his confidence began to dwindle

"Yes unfortunately." He trailed off before meeting Mark's eyes and smirking gleefully. "Well I have to go to the bathroom so i'll see you later at the dorms okay?" And he smacked mark's butt again before leaving causing Mark to blush. 

He turned around hoping nobody saw that but unfortunately Johnny did if his wiggling eyebrows were anything to go by. He then walked over to Johnny and kicked him in the knee, causing him to fall to the floor and for everyone to look at them with shock.

-

Mark and Taeil were in the dorms alone because they decided to have a movie night but ran out of food so-courtesy of Johnny himself-they were stuck in the dorms by themselves until they had gotten back. 

Mark had went to change into some comfortable clothes and when he came back he was shocked to see Taeil staring directly at him with hooded eyes in the dim living room. "Mark come here." 

Mark walked over towards Taeil and was dragged onto the older's lap causing him to yelp out of pure surprise. "Taeil what are you-"

"Mark your really pretty you know? You look so cute in your clothes." Mark couldn't help but blush at that as he looked down at the oversized sweater Johnny had gifted to him a month ago. 

"Really?" Taeil nodded at his question as he pulled Mark a bit closer to him, the younger putting his hands on Taeil's chest for support as he stared into his eyes. 

"Yeah." He then grabbed the small string of the sweater. "I've never seen something like this in your closet before. Where'd you get it?"

"Johnny gave it to me because he said it would look cute on me." Mark said softly and saw Taeil staring at him with heavy eyes before the look softened immediately after. 

"Ah so this is Johnny's hoodie?" Mark nodded and Taeil sighed. "It does look really cute on you I can't deny that. But you'd look cuter in my clothes." Mark felt the tips of his ears turn red at that. 

"Y-You think so?" Taeil chuckled darkly at his stuttering. 

"I know so. I'd really like to see you in my clothes." Taeil said with a small grin on his lips and Mark could feel him rubbing his butt again making him squeak. "See? You even sound cute Markie. You're so cute that it's becoming bad for my health."

"W-What does that even me-" He was stopped when Taeil gave him a certain look, not even answering his question.

"Exactly what it sounds like Markie." And without a single stutter he spanked Mark so harshly that it had him making a small scream. 

Taeil smirked at that and when Mark lifted his head from Taeil's neck he was met with the shocked faces of the other 127 members. Mark had never wanted to dig a whole so badly in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a late update ik but listen, I live in california (unwanted info about me ik) and it has been so hot here and i ended up having a heat stroke while I WAS SICK 😭. It cooled off though today and i'm no longer sick so i'm back now and i'm going to do multiple updates ^^. And fun fact, this was my first time ever making a Mark x taeil (markil? Taemark? i don't know their ship name-) chapter so thank you anon for requesting it :D!
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	17. Precious Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "can i request soft and sweet omega mark getting all the loves he deserves? 😔"
> 
> Requested by Anon 🤗

Mark woke up and felt arms tighten around his waist making him whimper as he tried to escape the strong hold. "Johnny hyung." He said quietly and heard a hum in return. "Can you please move?"

"But I like laying like this." He said in a mere whisper and Mark huffed his cheeks out. 

"Hyung I need to pee." He said simply and Johnny let out a chuckle before removing his arms from around Mark's waist. Allowing the younger man to dash to the bathroom so he could use it. 

Once he was done doing his business he decided to look at himself through the mirror. Mark knew that he didn't look like your typical omega. He didn't exactly have "soft" looking features or anything that would help you identify he was a omega other than his scent. And everyone in Nct knew that Mark had always struggled with being an omega which is why they were so protective over him. 

Always making sure that Mark was happy and if someone had even looked at him the wrong way then-mostly Yuta or Doyoung-would be ready to fight the person who had the audacity to do so. 

He was so distracted with looking at himself in the mirror he hadn't heard the footsteps entering the room until arms wrapped around his waist. His nose twitched as he saw a mop of red hair on top of his shoulder. He realized it was Taeyong from the immediate smell of fresh firewood. 

Mark didn't really move until Taeyong squeezed his waist causing him to giggle from how ticklish he was there. "Good morning hyung." He said barely above a whisper and Taeyong smiled against his skin. 

"Good morning beautiful." Taeyong lifted his head up and Mark was about to refute with that statement but decided against it when he saw Taeyong raising a brow. Sometimes he forgets that they, just like the rest of the nct members, were bounded together by a bond.

They stayed like that for a moment before Taeyong pulled away while patting Mark's stomach softly causing him to giggle again. "Taeil is making breakfast and asked me to get you." He said nonchalantly and Mark had sparkles in his eyes. 

Taeyong laughed before walking out the bathroom with a now excited Mark following behind him. As they walked away from the hallway where the bathroom was centered at and into the kitchen/living room area. 

Where Mark had managed to catch sight of the remainder of the 127 members as well as the wayv and dreamies sitting there looking at them with smiles on their faces. 

He heard the little pitter patter of feet and the smell of raindrops hit him allowing him to instantly recognize it as Jungwoo. And although you'd never guess it, the bubbly boy was actually an alpha which was quite shocking since everyone had thought he'd be an omega. 

Jungwoo was being accompanied by Ten and before he could stop them, he was being dragged into the living room by two over excited alphas. And the scents mixing together had his eyes watering ever so slightly. 

He was sat in between the both of them and Jungwoo looked at him with his wide puppy eyes before clinging to him as Ten began staring at him with a smile. "What were you doing before Taeyong went to get you?"

"Ah nothing really. When did you guys arrive?" He asked knowing all to well that wayv was supposed to be in China at the moment. 

"Not too long ago. We arrived maybe a few minutes after the dreamies once our plane landed." Ten said and as if sensing Mark's confusion he continued on. "We came by since we're not really having a comeback anytime soon." The other wayv members nodded and Mark made a sound of realization when Jeno had cut into the conversation. 

"And we came by because we missed seeing you." The other dreamies nodded and Mark giggled softly, causing Ten and Jungwoo to coo at the sight. 

"You guys always miss me." He stated with a sly smile and Jaemin looked at him with soft eyes. 

"Of course we do hyung! Who wouldn't want to hang out with a pretty omega 24/7?" He said causing Mark to blush at the remark and the others softly laughed at it while Jaemin remained confused. Sometimes they forgot how easy Mark got embarrassed about compliments. 

While they decided to start talking Mark moved away from Jungwoo-despite his heavy amount of pouting-and more towards Kun who was sitting on his phone. He plopped on the couch next to him causing him to look at him with a glance. "Hey mark." He started and Mark hummed in reply. 

"What are you doing?" He asked and Kun shrugged. "Just doing whatever I guess. What's up?" He asked while looking down at his phone and Mark giggled. 

"I just wanted to sit next to you. It's been so long since i've seen your face kun hyung." He said and Kun chuckled at that. Mark was always so effortlessly cute that it was impossible to even ignore him. "Is that so?"

Mark nodded and before their conversation could continue Taeyong called the others out. "Breakfast is finished! Hurry and eat before I beat you all with a spoon." He shouted making them laugh and Mark dragged Kun towards the kitchen. (Despite Yuta and Donghyuck huffing about Mark holding his hand.)

* * *

Mark sat in the middle and marveled at all of the food. Taeil ruffled his hair as he placed down Mark's plate before he sat down himself. And the omega began eating with a smile on his face. 

Mark listened absentmindedly to the smile when he felt a hand on his leg. He halted for a moment and turned to Donghyuck who was staring at him with a smirk on his face. "Hyung I want to feed you." His voice was barely above a whisper and Mark opened his mouth. 

Jaemin saw the interaction and decided that two could play that game. He put his hand on Mark's arm causing him to let out a tiny squeak. "I want to feed you too Mark hyung." Mark then turned his head so that Jaemin could do the same. 

It was now a small little battle over the two while they continued teasing Mark while feeding him. His face resembled that of a tomato at this point and that's when Yukhei had decided to point it out. "Mark why is your face so red?" He asked confusingly. 

Mark brightened as Donghyuck and Jaemin wore equal smirks on their lips before moving away. Yuta tsked and stared at the two with a glare. "You both are perverts." 

It took a little while for the others to catch on but when Mark excused himself to the bathroom they instantly began sending glares to a shrugging Donghyuck and a sly looking Jaemin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening and uhh I have a lot of requests to do lol. I just haven't been checking (because I haven't even been on my laptop so I didn't even know-) so uh i'll try to get as many as I can get done today ^^; also this isn't my best work I just never really written omega mark before .-.
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	18. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Taeyong, lucas and ten being possessive of mark when they’re doing super m promotions cause the 3 older hyungs are being flirts with their precious mark."
> 
> Requested by binnieinabubble 🤧

On the car ride to the concert venue, the cars put them in pairs. Ten, Yukhei and Taeyong and Mark were in one vehicle while Taemin, Jongin and Baekhyun were in the other. 

Mark was seated next to Ten and Yukhei while Taeyong was in the passenger seat. He was practically buzzing with excitement which had the three older members smiling throughout the long car ride. "Mark calm down or you might buzz through the seats." Yukhei joked which had the other two laughing. "What's got you so excited Markie?"

"Yukhei this is going to be the first time in months I've gotten to see the hyungs! I'm so excited to perform with them again." He said with a bright smile and Yukhei ignored the flash of jealousy he felt when Mark talked so fondly of the others. 

Ten grabbed Mark's hand gently which had him turning towards him with the same bright smile he showed Yukhei. "I'm sure they miss you too Mark." Mark's eyes lit up at that statement as he turned towards Ten. "You mean it?"

"Yeah." Ten instinctively smiled as Mark's got wider.

* * *

They were lounging around while absentmindedly scrolling their phones when the door to the back room opened up. "Markie!" They all turned their heads at that and Mark lifted himself out of the chair he was seated in as he ran towards Jongin with his arms spread wide. 

"Hyung!" He crashed into his arms dramatically while the other two set down their things quietly. Taeyong saw how Mark blushed at whatever Jongin said but he ignored it since Mark always got embarrassed very easily. 

"You all go up in five." One of the staff members said and they quickly took their clothes to begin changing. While doing so Jongin playfully poked at Mark's sides. 

"Your waist is so tiny Markie." Mark blushed brightly at those words and Taeyong yet again ignored it. It was a shock to see such a thing especially since Mark was a boy just like them.

And after that they began to go on the big stage in front of the long awaited crowd. 

* * *

During the whole song Jongin had been moving far too close to Mark for Taeyong's liking. And from the way Ten and Yukhei looked unhappy as well, it was obvious they had noticed the same thing. 

But they tried their best not to be show ruiners but it was hard. Because normally when they would try to touch Mark, he would move away. He would make up an excuse and they'd brush it off because Mark was never a touchy person. But with Jongin he didn't shy away from the touch, he didn't push him away, he relished in. He practically was just allowing Jongin to do whatever he wanted and that's what pissed Taeyong off the most. What was so different about Jongin's touch that it had Mark wanting to feel it more rather than running away from it like the plague? Taeyong didn't know but he didn't like it either.

So with silent rage he watched-slyly-how Mark was just giggling playfully as they performed another one of their songs. Ten was starting to get a bit sloppy in his movements from how focused he was on watching Jongin flirt with Mark right in front of his face. 

But he had regained his composure as they began putting a huge show on for the rest of the crowd. 

Not long after the performance they sat on the stage just speaking and Jongin was playing with Mark's hair while Baekhyun was speaking to the crowd in front of them while holding Mark's hand. And Yukhei tried not to seethe with rage at the sight.

Somewhere along the lines Mark took ahold of his own microphone and began talking to the crowd while lightly kicking his feet. "I hope you all liked the performance as much as I did." He said with a small giggle and the crowd screamed as an answer. "I missed performing here for you all. It's so much fun being able to see you guys!"

Taemin then moved closer towards Mark and giggled. "I especially missed performing as Superm because I forgot how cute Mark looks when he gets focused on dancing." Mark whined at that while the crowd began screaming even louder. While Ten and Taeyong tried to hide their evident distaste for the flirty lines Taemin was delivering to Mark. 

"Mark always looks cute though." Jongin commented while he had his head buried in the younger boy's hair and the crowd screamed even louder than before. "I wonder how the others even survive from his cuteness." He said causing Mark to turn red which the crowd began to point out causing him to freak out. 

Unknowingly causing Baekhyun, Jongin and Taemin to smirk while Ten, Yukhei and Taeyong scoffed before changing the subject. 

* * *

A little bit after that they decided to hold a small fan meeting before they had to leave and unfortunately Mark was sitting in between Baekhyun and Taemin while Ten, Yukhei and Taeyong were closer to the front than to Mark like they wanted to be. 

When one of the fans reached Mark she had began complimenting how the color on Mark's hair color looked really nice which caused him to giggle. Taemin jumped into the conversation while putting his face into his hands while looking at Mark. "It does look really nice on him doesn't it." 

Mark jokingly punched his arm while Yukhei turned to look away while paying attention to one of the more shy fans in front of him. Ten was probably having the hardest time from bursting and just shouting at them all for even flirting with Mark. Because Mark made no point to even try and stop them from doing it. But it was probably because he liked the attention. 

While the fan meeting was still going on and they had gotten to the last bit of fans Baekhyun had been telling Mark something and Taeyong could see how his hand was resting on top of Mark's thighs making the other grit his teeth as he tried to keep all of his emotions in. 

Flirting was one thing and he knew he could handle flirting. But touching Mark was a completely different thing. And the fact Mark was still relishing in Baekhyun's touches with a blushing red face was honestly pissed Taeyong off. 

Mark often stated how he had a distaste for being touched intimately in public and sometimes even private so Taeyong and the other members would oblige by that. But apparently when it came to Jongin, Baekhyun and Taemin those rules were thrown out the window. 

Taeyong felt like a wolf who needed to Mark his territory. In this situation Mark was the territory and Baekhyun, Taemin and Jongin were the rival 'wolves' who were going to steal him away. 

Ten clicked his tongue when he saw Jongin and Baekhyun not even attempting to be discrete with their intimate touches anymore.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

After the fan sign they were back in the car heading back to their hotel building. 

Mark was the only one who had a smile on his face the entire car ride. The other three were still a bit upset. 

Which Mark had instantly noticed since they had very noticeable scowls on their faces. 

He turned to the side and tapped on Ten's leg gently causing him to turn towards him with a soft look in his eyes. "Hyung, you seem upset. Did something happen at the fan sign?" 

"Did I make you mad at me somehow?" He questioned and Ten felt his expression slip. They all forgot how oblivious Mark could be at times. 

"No we're not mad at you Markie. You did nothing wrong." Yukhei joined in the convo and from the very back he rubbed Mark's head. Causing the slightly younger male to smile at the gesture. 

After a moment of silence Taeyong joined in by grabbing Mark's hand. "Mark you know you belong to us right?" 

Mark turned to him and nodded. "Yeah why?"

"No reason." Taeyong replied and Mark just tilted his head in confusion as Yukhei continued rubbing his head while Ten decided to play with his fingers. 

Once they get back to the hotel, Taeyong would make sure that the others would know that Mark was not up for grabs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to use a prompt generator for the first time ever and like- I got some more ideas now 🤩. My computer deleted the draft so I had to rewrite this 😗
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	19. Bottled up feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can we have markren where they're scared of their feelings cause they don't want to hurt haechan."
> 
> Requested by SweetHottest13 !

Renjun hadn't been acting himself. Everyone in NCT knew it and it was getting to the point where even the managers had began pointing out how strange he was acting. 

He had started to get quieter and more moody but nobody even knew what was wrong. That is, except for Renjun himself. 

And it wasn't something trivial like him messing up the chreography to one of their songs. But it wasn't something as simple as him simply feeling bad about himself either.

You see, Huang Renjun, has fallen in love. And no, it hadn't been with some close company friend but it was with someone he was rather close with in general. Someone who had been there for him when he was at his lowest. 

And that person was none other than Mark Lee. The multi-talented Canadian. 

Renjun himself doesn't even know how this happened. Because around two months ago he wouldn't have been feeling like this whenever Mark entered the room. 

He wouldn't be feeling like his face was overheating just from looking at him. He wouldn't feel like his mind was exploding from thoughts of Mark and Mark only. He wouldn't feel his palms becoming sweaty and his knees becoming weak. He wouldn't feel this overwhelming sensation of his heart about to burst. 

Because two months ago, Renjun wasn't in love with Mark Lee. But it only took a matter of time-or in his case years-to fall for him. Since it was impossible not to. 

Mark was just so caring. So considerate that Renjun couldn't help but feel himself falling for the older man. He always made sure to look after Renjun when he was sick and would even cover for Renjun when the other's were making fun of him. 

Everything about Mark had Renjun completely whipped and he just couldn't help but try and repress these slightly unwanted feelings. 

For one, Renjun wasn't even sure if Mark had feelings for him. The male never acted any different towards him. He always treated everyone the same and has never once in any way shape or form flirted with Renjun so he highly doubted that Mark felt the same. 

And two, he wouldn't even think of confessing to Mark. The thought of rejection is far too much for his mind to handle. 

And last but not least, he had a obstacle standing in his way. In the form of a boy named Lee Donghyuck. 

It was obvious to anyone in the Sm building how much Donghyuck clinged to Mark. How close they were compared to Mark and Renjun. And how often Donghyuck teased Mark with little to no remark from the latter. 

Renjun knew that Donghyuck liked Mark, more than a friend. And that's one of the main reasons he never even thought about making a move on the older boy. Donghyuck had much more advantage than he did since they knew each other ever since they were young.

Not to mention Donghyuck was one of Renjun's closest friends. He wouldn't bare the thought of betraying his friend's trust just because he happened to like the same boy he did. It wouldn't be fair and it would jeopardize the entire group. So he couldn't do it. 

Even though his heart begged for him to just tell Mark. Just tell Mark how he felt before he lost him to Donghyuck which wouldn't take long since just like Mark, it was hard not to fall in love with the sun-kissed boy named Lee Donghyuck. 

But Renjun was a good friend. He was praised on multiple occasions for being a good friend which is why he couldn't do it. No matter how much it made his heart ache to see Donghyuck hug Mark so tightly that it looked like he was squeezing the soul out of him. He couldn't bear to see his friend cry because of him. 

So he watched Mark from afar. Started doing so a little bit after he found out Donghyuck liked Mark in the first place, yet it still wasn't enough. He longed to be able to hold Mark like Donghyuck did, touch Mark like Donghyuck does and even play with Mark like Donghyuck does. But he refused to give into those temptations. 

Here he sat at the back of the dance practice room as the rest of Nct 127 and Nct dream conversed among each other. Keeping his eyes on Mark as he gripped his chest. Looking at how Donghyuck was playfully kissing his cheeks which had Mark giggling away. Renjun wishes he could do that too. 

It hurt to watch. And it was too much for a small guy like him to bare. So he tore his eyes away from the sight as tears began pooling at his eyes. He stood up, ignoring the way everyone began quietening down as he dusted off his clothes. 

He then left the room, attempting to ignore their lingering stares on his back. It was just far too much for Renjun to even think about how Donghyuck was practically living out his dream. And maybe if he was paying attention, he'd notice the worried stare from Mark himself, who was sporting a frown to match his worried expression.

As soon as he shut the practice door, he ran to the nearest bathroom and locked himself in a stall. After a mere fifteen minutes, Renjun broke down with heartwrenching sobs. 

He grasped at his chest each time he let out another sob that wracked his tiny body. It hurt so so much that Renjun just wanted it to stop. He just wanted the pain of this heartbreak to stop. 

Donghyuck already had Mark wrapped around his finger, even if Mark didn't know it. He already had Mark right where he wanted him so even if Renjun had tried, he wouldn't be able to get through to him. 

And that was far more heartbreaking than anything else he had experienced in his life. All he wanted to do was confess his feelings to Mark, to make this pain stop and to ease his poor heart that was filled with nothing but love. 

But his brain wouldn't let him. the thought of Haechan going through what he's going through right now made him want to cry even more. Donghyuck didn't deserve to go through the pain he felt at this moment, nobody did. 

So Renjun decided that it'd be best for everyone if he just kept his feelings bottled up. Nobody even knew in the first place that he had happened to fall in love with Mark so it would be a win-win situation. For them at least. 

Because the longer he sat there with sobs that were shaking the stall at this very moment, he realized that he couldn't even get rid of the love he had for Mark. And that's probably the reason why he just couldn't stop the overflowing of tears coming from his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be markren centric but it just became Renjun centric angst with him keeping his feelings hidden and it kinda hurt me to write this- I'm going to go write happier requests now because this was really hard to write <.>
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	20. Overprotective Lucas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can we have a Lumark or lucas is very protective because mark is attacked"
> 
> Requested by LyLy ! (I was able to copy the request before I accidentally deleted it from my inbox !!)

Mark couldn't help but get the chills when he continued walking down the same pathway he always walked down this time of night.

But something was different. Something was wrong and he knew that something was wrong which is why he sped up. 

Upon speeding up that's when he heard it, he heard the footsteps following him. So closely behind him. 

It made his breath quicken and his heart almost seemed to give out at the sheer pressure he was feeling right now. 

He just wanted to the get to the dorms, just wanted to get back to the dorms. 

He just wanted to be able to sing and dance on stage for all of his fans. 

Or even tease his fellow band members again but he was so scared. What if he didn't even make it home? 

Because of his thoughts Mark didnt notice that one singular crack in the sidewalk, which caused him to trip and fall and land on his arm in a poor attempt to catch himself. 

He whimpered in pain and tried to get up and move only to be kicked to the side by the person who was following him. 

"I didn't really wanna hurt you pretty boy but you gave me no choice." Mark looked at the attacker with pure fear.

He yelped in pain only to be kicked in the leg. 

Is this how he was going to die? By the hands of this psychopath?

He didn't want to die all alone, for his members to find his body in the cold. It was such a cruel date. 

He didn't deserve it. Nobody deserved it, but definitely not the kind Mark lee. He truly didn't deserve this. 

But he supposed fate had other plans for him. As he recieved kick after kick in different regions of his body. 

Before he could even take a step closer to Mark, the boy watched as a tall male punched the crap out of him. The tall male whom he recognized as Lucas. 

"Picking on someone who's smaller than you?" Lucas said while cracking his knuckles. "Why don't you try fighting someone who's bigger than you?" 

The man who was standing across from Lucas grabbed at his jaw which looked to be shattered and he lunged at Lucas with pure anger. Only to receive another harsh punch in the face. Causing him to fall to the ground out cold. 

Lucas scoffed at the man and turned around to Mark who was desperately holding onto his stomach. "Mark are you okay? Can you stand?" 

"My stomach hurts. And my leg feels numb." Mark said as he had tears streaming down his face and Lucas's expression darkened. Before it quickly changed. 

"I'll carry you, come on." He picked Mark up as they walked through the snow, bridal style. 

Mark then turned to Lucas. "How'd you find me?"

"The others had sent me to look for you because you took to long to get back." Lucas explained. "I just happened to find you because of your very unique scream." 

Mark rolled his eyes at that before letting out a soft laugh, making Lucas smile. 

They made it back to the dorms and Taeyong nearly shrieked in terror. "What happened?" 

"Mark was attacked." Lucas said with a angry look. "I luckily found him before that man could do anything to him." 

Taeil furrowed his brows before ordering everyone to go get the first aid and some pillows. While Lucas cuddled up to Mark almost like a big teddy bear would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow I've reached twenty chapters also this isn't even a happy one-shot but I'm tired so I'll probably do more tomorrow since I'm on summer break rn 😗
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	21. "Bath Time"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested a lumark bath scene !

Mark felt a cold breath of air on his neck making him yelp in shock from the realization that he wasn't in the bath alone anymore. 

A knock could be heard on the door not to long after causing Mark to jump. "Mark? Are you okay in there?" The voice was Taeil's, most likely he was worried from how loud Mark jumped. 

One large hand slid over his mouth and Mark's eyes widened as the person behind him leaned in close to Mark. "Say that your alright." Lucas-who he realized was the one in the bath with him- whispered, sending shivers down Mark's spine with how deep his voice sounded. 

"I'm fine Taeil." Mark shouted back at the door which was soon followed by a small patter of footsteps moving away. 

That seemed to please Lucas as he hummed with a pleased tone. However he didn't remove his hand from Mark's mouth which had him confused.

"Do me a favor mark." He whispered yet again causing Mark to gulp. "Keep quiet for me okay?" 

Mark wondered for a second what Lucas meant but only for a second since not too long after Lucas began to touch him in all sorts of places. Causing him to gasp.

That's what he meant by "keep quiet". 

Lucas didn't let up either and Mark felt so small compared to him. Especially since Lucas's hands were so huge compared to his own. 

Lucas smirked as he heard Mark begin to have a hard time to breath properly with how much he was feeling him up. 

Mark sucked in a deep breath when Lucas flicked one of his nipples which had him releasing a small breathy moan. 

Lucas silenced him while Mark was so busy whining. 

Lucas then reached lower and lower until he touched a specific part of Mark's body. 

Not even a minute ater and Lucas shoved his finger inside of Mark's hole. Causing him to gasp in shock. 

Lucas stayed still until Mark began whining for him to touch him. And that's when he began fingering him.

It started with one finger, then moved on to two, then three and Mark was having a hard time to keep his mouth shut. 

If he were too loud anyone outside the door would hear and that would cause them to be in a very awkward situation. Which he wasn't exactly equipped for. 

Lucas didn't even seem to care either. Since he was so focused on pleasing Mark. 

Mark held onto Lucas's shoulder with the intent on trying to ground himself with how overwhelming everything was. 

Lucas was praising him while Mark just took whatever Lucas gave him causing him to try and cover his mouth as he bucked his hips at the same time. 

"Lucas- Lucas I'm close." Mark whimpered and Lucas only hummed in return. While mark was having an extremely hard time. 

He came right as Lucas brushed against his "special spot" and had to cover his mouth to muffle a scream. 

It didn't work since he could hear them talking outside the door and he fell onto Lucas's chest. 

"Sleep Mark, I'll clean you up." Lucas said with a soft kiss to Mark's head. And Mark fell asleep on Lucas's shoulder, causing the taller to smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I just woke up 😀! I'ma try and get through like half of my requests since I'm planning on making another fic soon- but like in a bit because my hand is cramping up 🤣
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae<  
> CC: LunarChae


	22. Cuddly Donghyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mark wants to hang out with Donghyuck but he won't stop clinging to Taeil."
> 
> Requested by Anon! 😗

Mark was sitting at the table pouting when he saw Donghyuck draping over Taeil. 

Mark had been trying to hang out with Donghyuck but the male just wouldn't stop going to Taeil and it made him kind of sad. 

And slightly a tiny bit Jealous, but Mark would never admit it. That's when Yuta came along and tapped his shoulder gently while looking at Mark. 

"Mark you haven't touched your food, what's up?" Mark only looked down at his barely eaten pancakes and he frowned. "It's nothing." Mark replied and Yuta frowned at the saddened tone. 

"You even sound sad did something happen?" Yuta asked while leaning on Mark's head. "Do I need to beat someone up for you?" 

"No Hyung nobody is bullying me." Mark replied and Yuta sighed out of relief causing Mark to chuckle. Yuta may not look like it, but he's very protective. "I just.." Mark looked over at Taeil and Donghyuck playfully teasing each other and pouted. "I want to hang out with hyuck but he won't stop clinging to Taeil hyung." 

"Aw Markie are you jealous?" Mark felt the tips of his ears turning red at that. 

"No hyung I'm not jealous!" Yuta only chuckled at that. "Whatever you say Markie."

He ruffled Mark's hair just as Taeyong came with his practice bag out of his room. "If it's really bothering you then just make hyuck jealous too." Yuta muttered and before Taeyong could even ask what that meant they had to go and get ready to get in the car for dance practice. 

* * *

Today NCT were sharing a dance practice room with dream so it meant they all got to hang out together which was fun. As soon as Mark put all of his belongings down he saw Donghyuck cuddling up to Taeil as he whined about something and it made him feel a tiny bit sad since he wasn't even paying attention to him. Only to Taeil. 

Mark was so distracted that he didn't feel himself getting dragged by someone. Until the both of them plopped on the floor and he realized he wasn't sitting on the ground anymore. He was in someone else's lap. 

"Markie you looked so sad over here by yourself so I came to join you." The voice belonged to none other than Jaemin he tried not feel as embarrassed as he was at the moment. 

"Firstly I'm your hyung." He said as Jaemin just hummed and leaned over his shoulder and then he coughed. "Second I wasn't sad."

"But you looked sad hyung and I couldn't just ignore you. Besides I now have you sitting in my lap so that's a plus." Mark choked on his spit at those words and Donghyuck slowly began staring at them when Taeil began talking to Doyoung about a certain high note in their song. Yuta could see the distaste on his face and he smirked. 

Donghyuck was also becoming jealous, but he wasn't sure if Mark really had noticed it. 

"Then why did you look so sad hyung?" Jaemin muttered as he slipped his hands under Mark's shirt while looking at how Donghyuck only seemed to be getting angrier at the notion. "Is someone bothering you?" He squeezed Mark's waist making him squeak a little which caused them to gain a bit of attention. 

"No nobody is bothering me Minnie. Now please let me go." Jaemin pouted at those words. "No your so cuddly hyung. I like sitting with you like this." He said quietly while nesting his face in Mark's collarbone making him squirm. 

Donghyuck wasn't looking the happiest and somehow was just staring with half lidded eyes. Yuta seemed to notice and wasn't sure if he stop this before Donghyuck did something to Jaemin or just watch and enjoy the show. 

Yuta then glanced at Jaemin and Mark and saw how it looked like Jaemin was flirting with Mark as the other just tried to shut him up. Donghyuck took a huge breath and then called out to Mark. 

"Mark hyung can you come over here for a second?" Everyone turned to Jaemin and Mark and watched as Mark squirmed for a moment until Jaemin made direct eye contact with Donghyuck. It looked like they were challenging each other with their eyes. 

Jaemin then said with a rather distracted voice. "No sorry I don't plan on letting Mark out of my hold. So I'm sure he's good over here." Mark went to interject but shut up when he saw Donghyuck looking a bit upset. Was he jealous?

Yuta felt shivers run up his spine when he saw Donghyuck standing up and walking towards the two with the clear intent to fully take Mark away and Yuta also stood up, already knowing Donghyuck was quite scary when mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been like trying out different aesthetics and my cross earrings are arriving in two days so that's fun! I'ma turn goth 😎. Also this kind of ended on a cliffhanger lmao
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	23. Airport horrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But it's markie being sick (whether the members know or not is up to you) but they go to the airport and get swarmed. And then hurt/comfort? Fluff? You make up the ending😘"
> 
> Requested by Elena_s_wavyhair~!

Mark coughed but made sure to hide it. He was sick and he could tell it was a pretty bad fever but nobody knew, not even the manager. And the reason for that is simple, Mark didn't want them to be worrying over him. 

They were already stressed from going one location to another to perform and Mark didn't want them to be worrying over what could just be a simple fever, so he decided to not say anything. Besides, their ceo would never let Mark rest even if he did tell him so that was also out of the question. 

However it was so stuffy in the car, that Mark felt as though he could barely breathe. He was sweating far more than he should've been and was breathing a tad bit too loudly. 

"Mark?" He whipped his head around and saw Doyoung looking at him with a concerned look. He instantly gulped down his saliva to try and wet his dry throat and removed his hand from his shirt. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine hyung. Just a bit sweaty is all." Mark managed to smile but of course, Doyoung didn't buy it one bit. 

"Mark you look like your about to pass out, and your eyes keep tearing up. Are you sure your okay?" Mark gulped down his saliva so he wouldn't choke and winced in pain at how dry his throat. 

"Really hyung i'm fine. I'm only just a tiny bit hot, it's nothing too bad. I'll get over it once we get on the plane. I promise." Doyoung eyed him suspiciously but then sighed while rubbing Mark's head. 

"If you say so, but make sure to tell hyung if you feel sick." Mark nodded with a small hum "Okay hyungie."

"Your so cute." Doyoung muttered and Mark giggled as Doyoung pinched his cheeks. 

* * *

When they got into the airport Mark watched the exact moment that the crowd managed to break through security. And the look of horror on Taeyong's face as he tried to desperately reach for Mark who was behind him, only to be a bit too late. 

The crowd had been pushing and pulling at the boys and Mark could faintly hear Yuta yelling at some of them but he couldn't see them. 

Mark couldn't see not one single member and he was beginning to panic. Not to mention his sick brain wasn't doing to good at thinking especially with what was going on right now. 

Some of the fans had some decency though, they were attempting to help security, to push the crazy ones away from the members. But it only caused more chaos and havoc to break out. 

Mark was trying to push through everyone to see Taeil, Johnny, Donghyuck or someone who could lead him back to the rest of the group, but it was so hard with how many people were standing in his way. 

He could hear someone calling out to him and he recognized it as Doyoung's worried voice. The problem was he had no idea where he was and in this state, he couldn't locate his voice. 

His vision was getting a bit hazy and Mark started sweating from so many people touching and grabbing at him, like he was a toy. 

He felt the sudden urge to lie down with his stomach doing flips as he tried to call himself down but it was hard. People were screaming in his ears, touching him, stepping on him, and doing whatever they could to even see him up close. 

He was beyond terrified with how these girls and boys were yelling at each other to even be near him. It was scary. Because they were threatening each other over taking a lock of his hair or holding his hand. As if he wasn't standing right in front of them. 

Somewhere along the way he led himself away from the chaos that was that group of crazed fans. And tried to get to Taeyong, who he could see by his bright red hair with streaks of black going through it. 

Before he could call out to him, someone grabbed his hand and turned him away from them. Making him gasp in shock. 

"Finally. Now you'll be mine." It was a sasaeng. He had heard stories about them from Yuta and Donghyuck but had never seen one. Had never even thought he would have any himself. 

But he felt so weak, couldn't fight off the grasp that was holding onto his rather frail wrist. 

Without any warning his knees buckled beneath him Everyone who was in his area just stared as Mark lurched forward and vomited right onto the tiled airport floor. His fever ended up getting the better of him. 

"Mark!" He whipped his head to see Taeyong and Yuta coming towards him. Yuta pushed the girl away and helped Taeyog get Mark up who was definitely out of it. 

When they met up with the rest of the group they were escorted by security to the airport VIP area where there were sure to be no fans waiting for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop i'm back~ I left the house today so that was fun (and took some good pictures lol) anyways i'm back to doing requests uwu
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	24. Sweet love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Can we have this scenario which when Yumark first got together and the other members can't help teasing them a bit and see Mark get all blushing red, which makes Yuta find his lil lover extremely cuuuute"
> 
> Requested by 148257!

Mark was sitting down watching the stars and pointing them out to Yuta who was paying more attention to Mark than the stars in the sky. 

Yuta inched towards Mark as the other kept telling Yuta about the different stars in the sky. Slyly making his way to initiate his rather skillfully plan. 

When Yuta didn't respond to him Mark turned his head to start whining about Yuts ignoring him. But he couldn't because his mouth was covered. 

Covered by Yuta's lips on his own. Mark turned bright red as Yuta didnt stop kissing him and he almost couldn't believe it was happening. 

He had a crush on Yuta for months and he was kissing him as if it was nothing. But of course, Mark kissed him back. 

The Yuta pulled away with his hand on the back of Mark's neck as he noticed how dazed the other looked. "Mark." Yuta started before licking his lips as a reminder of what he just did. "Date me." 

He was so blunt that Mark couldn't help but stutter when he choked out a simple. "Okay." In response. 

* * *

Not too long after and everyone in the dorm had found out. Mark almost was shock about how quick they had begun bringing it up to him. 

He was sitting on the couch with Yuta's arm wrapped around his shoulders when he heard footsteps approaching. 

"Aw look it's the two love birds!" Do young shouted and Mark looked down with a red face. 

"Hyung shut up." He muttered as he heard snickers as they came closer. "Markie no need to be embarrassed love is a beautiful thing."

"Besides you two look really cute with each other." Mark really was trying to hide his red face but they just weren't letting up. 

"So between the two of you, who's the little spoon." Taeyong questioned and Mark just looked at him with betrayal. "It's mark." 

"Hyung!" Taeil snickered at how high Mark's voice became. 

"Mark and Yuta sitting in a tree, K I S S I N-" Mark groaned as he covered his face with the couch pillow and Yuta couldn't help but coo over Mark's shyness. 

He really was happy to have him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note, I really love Markmin and Yumark so than k you for requesting 😄! Also earlier today I took some pretty good pictures of myself so umm I'm pretty happy 😃😆
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	25. A little jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "how about one where Daniel [who we now know is a ceo of his own company] visits sm and asks mark out to hang out for a change. nct gets jealous and daniel just likes to tease them by being affectionate with mark jsks
> 
> p.s. I really like your fics! God knows we need more mark harem fics"
> 
> Requested by anon (I thought I did this sooner i'm sorry!)

The rest of the nct members were watching as Mark and Johnny were attempting to get a move in the choreography right. Mark kept giggling and falling and Johnny was giggling as he kept helping him up. 

That's when they heard footsteps approaching and a small chuckle which had them tilting their head in confusion. Mark was too busy giggling to hear them so he jumped when a deep voice called out to him. "Mark!"

He turned around to the door and the door was pushed open by Kang Daniel. Who was standing there dressed head to toe in a suit with his hair slickly styled in a way that asserted his authority. 

Mark's smile grew and Yuta began glaring at Daniel. He didn't like how happy Mark looked when staring at him. "Daniel hyung! What are you doing here? I thought you were busy."

"I'm never too busy for my favorite person in the world." Taeil scoffed as Mark just giggled. 

"Did you need something hyung?" Daniel then nodded before leaning down towards making his heart leap into his throat at how close he was. 

"I wanted to hang out with you Markie. Do you have time for that though? I know how much your ceo loves to overwork you." He said with a contemplating look and Mark instantly began blushing with a determined look in his eyes. 

"Of course I have time to hang out with you hyung! I was just working on a dance move before you came in. Wanna watch?" Daniel just nodded and took off his jacket. 

"Sure why not? You can continue with what you were doing and i'll just sit in the corner." Mark smiled and Donghyuck was seething with jealous rage. 

* * *

After the dance practice they went back to their dorms, with Daniel of course. 

He had been chatting Mark's ear off and Jungwoo was starting to get annoyed. 

It was beginning to become a small routine of jealousy for them. 

Daniel and Mark were sitting on the couch when Taeil saw Daniel whispering something to Mark. And he snarled. 

Mark blushed and Daniel pulled him into his lap. Daniel began poking at Mark's sides as he shifted in his lap. 

"Daniel hyung- Your so big." Mark said and Daniel only snickered as he squeezed his waist tighter. "Your really tiny."

Yuta almost broke his glass cup before he reluctantly put it down. 

Mark was just giggling as if Daniel was telling the funniest jokes in the world. 

And when Daniel smirked at Johnny, he knew he was teasing them, however he clearly didn't care. 

Mark was just lounging in Daniel's lap when Daniel began getting a tad bit too touchy for their liking. 

That's when-out of pure jealousy that is-Yuta stood up and took Mark out of his lap. 

He tried his best to smile but it just came out as vaguely threatening. "Sorry "pal" but Mark and I have something to do." 

Mark tilted his head but Yuta grabbed his hand and just left. 

That's when Daniel shouted, "Yuta me and Markie was just playing don't get your panties in a twist." 

"And Markie! Next time come over to my place. I'd love to have some more "fun" with you." Yuta sped up and Mark only blushed. 

He was really in for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this made me think of the time I read a commment that said "NCT are busy distracting Jihyo so Mark can flirt with Daniel" and I chuckled- Also i'm surprised a lot of people want a q&a so i'm flattered you want to know more about me? haha 😅 
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	26. Our beautiful manager Mark!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh oh oh!!! I have an idea for a prompt, and its manager!mark who's loved by nct members."
> 
> Requested by anon!

Mark walked into the dream dorm and smiled as he saw Jisung, alone, panting for air. "Jisung!" He called, shocking the boy to his core. 

"You did so good, I was watching you." Jisung looked at him with wide eyes. "You were watching me?"

"Yep and you looked so happy so it made me happy too." Jisung looked up at him with a star struck look and Mark began rubbing his head. "I'm proud of how far you come Jisung."

Jisung mumbled something and attempted to hide the blush on his face.

That's when the door to the practice room opened and Jisung flinched as Mark giggled. "Cute."

"Mark hyung!" Jaemin ran to Mark and hugged him causing him to stumble a little. 

"Kid be careful." Taeil said and Jaemin poited. "You almost made him fall."

"Sorry Hyung." He said and Mark only giggled. "It's cool Jaemin I'm not upset."

That's when the others began piling into the room. Jeno ran up to Mark and beat hugged him. "Mark hyubg! I missed you so much and you never called me after you went on that break and I got worried."

Mark patted Jeno's shoulder which caused him to out him down. "Jeno. I'm fine see. You just hugged me."

That's when Jeno looked at him with teary eyes. "But why did you even leave hyung? You never told us and you just disappeared."

Mark scratched his neck as the others began to ask the same thing. That's when he got nervous. "Um well.." 

_"Mark. You've deliberately been disobeying me."_

_Mark gulped as his collar was grabbed. "Your not an idol, but a staff member."_

_"Remember to me, your flexible. I can easily find someone else who'll listen to me."_

_"now get out of my office." Mark bowes and left with a nervous glint in his eyes._

"I just needed time to myself is all." His answer was rushed and the dreamies began fussing over him but Taeyong and Taeil instantly knew he was lying but didn't call him out on it. 

-

Mark watched as one of the female managers threatened Renjun. It wasn't the first time he had seen this happen. 

The foreign idols were always looked down upon. But especially the Chinese ones. 

Mark doesn't know what it was but they seemingly hated the Chinese idols. 

And Mark wasn't going to allow them to hit a child. A child in his eyes but a child none the less. 

He grabbed her wrist and stared her down. "What are you doing? Renjun is a child." She tossed his wrist and she yelped. 

"He needs to listen more. Besides you heard what the CEO said, your not allowed to get close to him anymore. You've pissed him off."

Mark only jumped at that but ignored it, not noticing Chenle standing behind Renjun. He turned his attention away from her and turned to Renjun and sighed. "Are you hurt?"

Renjun shook his head and Mark smiled sadly as the woman began speaking again. "Keep this up Mark and your going to be heading back to Canada! You stupid fucking foreigner!" With that she left and Mark only frowned. 

Renjun and Chenle gulped at that. 

-

Mark had been hanging out with them more and more over the course of a few days but they noticed how sometimes he'd frown occasionally. That's when Taeyong had found out why.

As the dreamies began basically attacking each other for Mark's attention, Taeyong left the room with Doyoung behind him as he walked towards the ceo's room. 

"Hello you two. What do you need?" Taeyong slammed his hand on the table. 

"Have you been threatening Mark?" Taeyongbasked and he turned around.

"What?"

"We heard from Renjun how Mark's been being treated unfairly. We know you've been threatening him." Doyoung said and Lee so man sighed. 

"Mark knew what would happen when he signed up to this company, he broke multiple rules and-"

"If you fire Mark then me and everyone else in NCT will quit." He watched as the CEO trembled. 

"You wouldn't."

"We would. So if you care about us at all, leave mark alone." Taeyong stated and he groaned. 

"Alright fine. Mark is going to be left alone." Taeyong and Doyoung shared a look of pleasure. 

"Pleasure doing business with you sir." They left and they saw the look of defeat on his face. 

When they entered the practice room Doyoung blinked as he saw Mark's suit jacket tossed somewhere else as he was being held down by Jungwoo. 

"Hyung let me go! This is so unprofessional." Jungwoo only cuddled up to him marking Mark's mind go haywire while Yuta and Jaehyun did the same. 

The dreamies were attempting to get them off while the others were focused on Mark's shirt buttons becoming loose. 

"Guys let me go-" jungwoo only squeezed him tighter. 

"Mark don't you want me love?" Jungwoo pouted and Mark only flared up more. 

Taeyong chuckled as he saw Mark nervously smile as he was trying to get Jungwoo off of him. 

He really would do anything for him. Even if it meant leaving this company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I wait for questions to come in i did this old request uwu. I'm going to go draw now 😁
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	27. A "quiet" day at the dorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung and Mark get the chance to be at the dorms alone together so Doyoung decides to use the opportunity to have some "fun."

Mark laid against the bed with the hoodie barely covering his thighs as Doyoung began to kiss his way up before looming over Mark with a sinful gaze. "Markie you know your so pretty right?" Doyoung asked and Mark shivered in delight at the praise causing Doyoung to smirk from where he stood. 

Mark always looked so pretty in his eyes. But especially right now. Where he was tied up on Doyoung's bed wearing one of his hoodies with cherry red lipstick on his lips. He looked like the prince Doyoung always knew he was. "Doyoung hyung.."

"That tickles.." He muttered as Doyoung trailed his finger higher up his thigh. Doyoung only snickered as Mark tried to shy away. "Hyung.." He whined as Doyoung only continued teasing the younger. 

"What? I can't admire my little prince?" Doyoung asked with a confused gaze while Mark blushed brightly at the compliment making Doyoung chuckle. "Markie your so cute."

"Hyung stop it.." Mark said and Doyoung only cooed over his cute behavior while praising the other causing Mark to turn his face away since his hands were tied up but Doyoung just gently turned his face back towards him anyways. 

"Stop moving away I want to see your cute face." Doyoung said as gentle as possible and Mark made a sound out of nervousness. 

"Hyung.." Mark muttered but his complaints were squished by Doyoung kissing him on the lips with pure and utter lust dripping from his every move. "You look so cute Markie. All for me. All for your doyoungie-hyung." Doyoung said in between kisses before he began to trail down Mark's body. 

Mark whined impatiently since he had been sitting on the bed for hours now and Doyoung wasn't going to waste anymore time. It was after all, Mark's first time and he wanted to make it very _very_ special for him.

He began leaving hickeys all over his neck and Mark moaned at the touch, causing Doyoung to growl involuntarily. His hand slid down softly before he grabbed a hold of Mark's thighs. 

He then pried them open and licked his lips when Mark tried to shy away from his touch. "My pretty little baby is so cute. Even while shy."

Mark blushed impossibly harder at that while Doyoung only chuckled. This was going to be fun. 

He threw his shirt on the floor and began buckling his pants causing Mark to look over at him. 

When his pants were fully off Doyoung, Mark gasped as he saw exactly how _big_ Doyoung was. 

"Doyoung that thing is huge. How do you expect to do anything with that?" 

"Doyoung _hyung."_ He corrected before he looked at Mark again. "And I believe we can manage."

Mark wanted to know more about what he meant but before he could Doyoung pounced on him causing him to shudder from how wild Doyoung was. 

* * *

The others had gotten home and they watched as Mark didn't exactly come out of his room. Instead he came from Doyoung's. 

"Hyungs?" He called out causing them to turn towards him in confusion but still with smiles nonetheless. 

"Mark. Did you rest well like I told you too?" Taeyong asked and Mark nodded with his wide puppy eyes causing him to giggle. 

Doyoung came out of the room and Mark made his way over to hug him. That's when Johnny had pointed out the slight limp to Taeyong. But he ignored it.

They soon began putting their things down to relax after their rough day at Practice.

"Mark why aren't you sitting?" 

"It hurts to sit." He replied and everyone paused for a minute. 

They all turned towards Doyoung with the same shared look of disbelief and the other just smirked before leading Mark out of the room before Taeyong could blow up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't a request but like I was requested to write more doyoung and taeil oneshots so (ask and you shall recieve :D!) Also! sorry for the late update! I forgot about and have been working on my other fics and have been very very busy these past few days 😔. Anyways- I should be uploading my twt au soon (I just dont know how soon since I've been so busy- but soon) because I've been working really hard on picking which one to do first and finally had decided !!! (Hint!: it isn't just one singular ship!) Hehehe anyways I hope you all enjoyed today's update 🥰🥰🥰!! 
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: Lunarchae (eh go here if you have more requests or questions about me uwu)


	28. Missing Mark™️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All the members being deprived of their mark lee quality time when he's out working on something else. So everyone (except mark) meets up to have a movie night where they watch cute compilations of mark on YouTube. Mark comes home that evening and busts them."
> 
> Requested by binnieinabubble uwu

The others were seriously beginning to miss mark. Even more so than usual. 

Their CEO had kept the young male busy all month meaning he barely ever had time to rest. Much less hang out with them like he used to. 

They were beginning to find it rather heartbreaking how Mark just had to ignore them in favor of their boss who liked to torture them so. It was kind of cruel in a way. 

It had gotten to the point where Donghyuck had began crying over how much he misses Mark. And Donghyuck rarely even cries. 

So Taeil came up with a wise idea that would satisfy all of their needs. In one way or another. 

-

They all sat around the tv that the laptop happened to be hooked up too and everyone (except for Mark) were all surrounding the couch and/or sitting on the floor. 

They were watching videos of Mark. And as soon as the clip of Mark giggling began playing Donghyuck burst into tears again. 

It has been quite a while since he heard Mark's laugh. So obviously he decided to cry about it, although it still caught Jaemin off guard. 

Jeno had just gently patted Donghyuck's shoulder comfortingly. Or as much as he could when Donghyuck was seriously becoming a wreck as the days went on.

They alternated between cute complications of Mark and edits that were also cute. A few not so cute edits slipped in but they either pretended they didn't see them or just skipped over them-while wiping at the drool that gathered at their mouths of course-.

And that's how they decided to spend their night. By crying over cute edits of mark while talking about how much they missed him. 

It kind of looked like they were all drunk with the way they were slurring their words but nobody noticed with how much tears they were all crying. 

-

When Mark came back he hard laughing and raised a brow. "Hyungs?" He questioned but received no response so he shrugged and took off his coat and shoes he made his way to the living room. 

He didn't expect to see videos of him laughing on the tv while the others were all asleep on the couch. He chuckled quietly at the thought of them watching videos of him for really no reason. 

He walked to the tiny little storage closet in their dorm then walked back out to cover everyone up with two large blankets. 

As he covered them all on the couch, he prepared to walk away only to have a hand latch around his wrist and pull him down to the couch. 

He instantly recognized it as Taeyong's hand and shrieked when he landed in the middle in between him and Johnny. 

"Hyung?" He questioned and Taeyong only wrapped his arms around his waist while pulling him in closer. 

"Mark. I missed you. We all missed a lot." Taeyong muttered before putting his face in Mark's neck, ignoring the way the younger flushed. "Stay here for a while okay? I want to sleep with you before have to go continue your schedule."

"Okay hyung.." Mark muttered as he tried to ignore the way the others began to cuddle into him as well. At this rate, he doubted he'd get any sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be writing more requests today because I'm stuck at the airport 🤩✌️
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae
> 
> Cc: LunarChae (Go here to ask me for a request~! Or if you want to know more about me to ask a question 🥳🥳!!)


	29. "Keep quiet"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i've enjoyed reading your fic since you started it!! this is my first time requesting but i wanted to ask if you could do a markwoo chapter based on the clip of jungwoo sitting on mark's lap in that nct daily video? maybe mark getting hard from it and jungwoo helping him relieve himself backstage. you can decide what happens after! your writing is so good i've enjoyed chapters of pairings i dont even ship lol. thank you for making this book!" 
> 
> Requested by babeys and thank you for liking this book ^^

Mark shifted a tiny bit as Jungwoo just continued sitting on his lap without a care in the world. 

He knows he really shouldn't be all that embarrassed from Jungwoo sitting on his lap-other members have done it all the time.

However it's just different in some way. And it doesn't help when Mark happens to be attracted to him as well. It was all a bit overwhelming for him. 

And Jungwoo was sitting directly in top of his lap. Directly in the center of it and he really was having a hard time keeping still. 

Because _maybe_ he was getting a bit hard from Jungwoo. And _maybe_ he didn't want Jungwoo to notice that he was getting are from him sitting in his lap. 

He really hopes that Jungwoo hadn't noticed the slight hardness picking at his bottom. Or Mark might as well die from embarrassment. 

When Jungwoo had started to shift in his lap Mark swore a tiny bit under his breath. 

If he stayed any longer he might've come in his pants. And he really didn't want to do that. Not here after all. 

He gently grabbed Jungwoo and moved him off his lap before rushing into one of the bathrooms backstage. He failed to notice Jungwoo's gaze as he rushed to the room. 

When he had gotten to the bathroom he took a deep breath and sighed as he shut the door. Attempting to regain his composure. 

Had any of the members seen his hard on? Had any of the staff members seen his hard on? Mark doesn't want to know if they had since he'd never be able to live with that kind of embarrassment. 

He leaned against the mirror and tried to will away the flush of embarrassment that laid upon his cheeks. 

That's when the door had opened and Mark let out a very high pitched shriek causing the intruder to chuckle. "Mark. Calm down it's just me."

He turned around as the voice spoke and his heart leaped into his throat as he saw Jungwoo shutting the bathroom door behind him while also putting something against the door handle. 

"Woo hyung why are you-" Mark couldn't even finish his question as Jungwoo practically cornered him between the little space that was the sink he was stressed up against. 

"Markie I saw your little hard on." Jungwoo exclaimed and Mark blushed. 

"Hyung I can expl-"

"It was cute. How I made you so hard just from sitting on your lap for a few minutes." Jungwoo cupped his pants and caused Mark to moan. "Your cute." 

"Ah hyung.." Mark whined as Jungwoo squeezed a bit harder. "What if someone catches us..?" 

"They won't. That's why I blocked the door." Jungwoo said and then looked at Mark. "Now are you going to let me help you baby?" 

Mark only whined at the nickname and nodded shyly while Jungwoo smirked. "Good."

Jungwoo unbuttoned Mark's pants and watched as they fell before he grabbed Mark's length and began to rub at the tip. 

"H-Hyung.." Mark said with a whine slipping past his lips and Jungwoo only hummed in amusement before he began kissing and nipping at Mark's shoulder while rubbing his hard on. 

Mark was turning into putty in Jungwoo's hands. And Jungwoo absolutely loved it. 

He was biting Mark's neck and leaving noticeable but small hickeys in his wake and Mark was whimpering as Jungwoo just continued his assault on his neck. 

Mark gripped Jungwoo's shoulders as he tried to not make it noticeable how weak he was beginning to feel from Jungwoo's hands alone. 

His hands were beginning to shake and as he leaned against the counter it was obvious how weak he was at the moment. 

Jungwoo was just so overwhelming, so domineering in this situation. And Mark absolutely loved it. 

He loved the fact that Jungwoo had no problem to turn him into a mess with just a touch of his fingertips. It was overwhelming, but it was also very hot. 

Jungwoo was licking at his neck while whispering dirty things in his ears and Mark was sure he was going to burst any minute now. "Woo hyung-"

"Hyung 'm gonna c-" He was cut off as Jungwoo sucked a particularly soft spot on Mark's neck and he couldn't hold back anymore. 

He came right into Jungwoo's hand and fell to the ground from how his legs gave out. 

Jungwoo luckily caught him and craddled Mark in his arms as he cleaned the both of them up. "Mark?"

"Hm?"

"Your mine now okay?" Jungwoo said before kissing Mark's head. "Now nobody else is allowed to touch you." Jungwoo said and Mark couldn't help but relish how posessive Jungwoo sounded. It made him just want to stay in his arms forever. He simply nodded before his eyeslids grew heavy. 

When he noticed Mark had called asleep he only giggled before shaking his head. 

Oh how he wonders how he'll explain this to Taeyong is beyond him. He just hopes his leader isn't too mad over this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah I hope you like this chapter as much as I loved your idea 🥰! Also this is like the third time I've written smut so-
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae (where I'll post my social media aus whenever I get the chance-)  
> CC: LunarChae


	30. Itty bitty markie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm requesting a fic where the other members just love how tiny he is 🥺." 
> 
> Requested by Anon~! ^^

Nobody ever knew this but Mark had always had a really tiny waist. 

He never told anyone-not even his own members. Nor the staff since nobody had really seen Mark getting dressed. 

But that had changed one specific morning when Yuta had walked in his room. 

When Yuta had looked at him and saw his waist he only licked his lips then left and soon after that word spread around the dorm because Yuta could never keep a secret. 

That's how he ended up here, dragging a tired Jungwoo around as he clung to his waist. 

They all gained this weird obsession with his waist and practically touched it whenever they could. Which Mark never minded, just found it strange. 

"Jungwoo hyung." Mark muttered before turning his head slightly. "Your hugging me so tightly, let go."

"No." He replied and buried his face in Mark's neck as he groaned while walking towards the kitchen. 

He saw everyone sitting at the table looking at him with wide smiles making him roll his eyes but he still had a smile on his face so it didn't really matter. 

Jungwoo yawned and let go and Taeil took the chance and grabbed Mark and sat him in his lap. "Good morning." He said while tightening his arms around Mark's small waist. 

"Morning hyung." He said while humming as Taeyong decided to feed him his breakfast.-Because honestly Mark was his baby and everyone knew this-.

"We have to leave in 15 minutes for practice so hurry and eat but don't eat too fast okay?" Taeil muttered and Mark hummed in response.

"Okay."

* * *

Once they had finished dancing Doyoung ran into Mark and hugged him, nearly squeezing the life out of him, before throwing him up in the air with excitement. 

"Hyung! Your gonna drop me!" Mark said and Doyoung caught him while smiling. 

"I'd never drop you markie. Your far too precious." He said and Mark blushed while turning his head. "You did so good~! Hyung's so proud of you!" 

"Hyung your embarrassing me." Doyoung faked a gasp at that while the others giggled. 

Yuta snuck behind him and kissed his cheek causing him to blush. "Markie your so cute you know? The way you get focused when dancing is adorable."

"Hyung. Shut up." Mark muttered and somewhere along the lines, Donghyuck snuck up and began complimenting him as well. 

"Aw mark, your so cute. Like a shy puppy." He poked at Mark's sides and Mark turn so bright that Taeil thought he'd faint. 

He escaped their hold them began running out the room while blushing, causing them to laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I might just drop a surprise fic. 🤭. Also I wrote this while in the car but I got sick so I'm finishing it up now! And by sick I mean I threw up. I'm fine, I just didn't eat till real late cause I was sleep all day. 🤪
> 
> Twt: MoonidChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	31. Change in emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi!! I really like your book <3 Mark getting lots of love from everyone makes me happy and you write really well~ I'd like to request something for Mark and Jisung if that's okay? Maybe something along the lines of Mark starting to feel differently about the maknae when he grows taller than him and his voice grows deeper? And when he joins NCT dream again and spends more time with them he has a difficult time ignoring those feelings? And Jisung notices it and likes it? :> Feel free to do anything you like with it! Have a nice day~"
> 
> Requested by Mii 😊!

Mark had always seen Jisung as a little brother. As a close friend he could count on. 

But something shifted and he didn't know what to do. 

He had started to feel different around Jisung once he noticed their ever growing height difference and it made him feel small. Small in a way that he had begun to like. 

Then Jisung's voice had began to grow deeper and Mark had began to feel way different towards their young maknae. 

Different in a way that he never thought he'd feel towards Jisung.

And he thought his feelings would dwindle, thought his heart would stop skipping a beat whenever he was around Jisung because he had graduated dream. He was no longer going to be around him. 

But then the whole petition thing started where the fans wanted dream as a fixed unit. And that was a whole different kind of fire. He still remembers when the CEO shouted at him because he was so frustrated. 

However it did (sorta), become a fixed unit. Meaning Mark was back in dream. Meaning he'd have to be back with the dream members. With Jisung. And before he thought it'd be okay. Thought his feelings would've been gone by the time he saw Jisung. 

But the moment the young male stepped into the nct 127 dorm to whisk him away, it lit a weird fire in his heart that he thought dwindled months ago. Jisung had held his hand as he took him out of the dorm and he hoped he couldn't see the blush on his face. 

They sat in the car and Jisung was right next to him while Mark sat against the window, looking out of it hoping that it would distract him from how pretty he thought Jisung was. 

"Hyung, are you okay?" Jisung said with his deep voice that had Mark wanting to dig a hole and bury himself in it. "You seem pretty out of it." Jisung grabbed his hand and leaned in closer and Mark buried his face further into his hand that was supporting his head as he leaned against the window. 

"I-I'm fine. Just tired." Mark replied and Jisung looked at him with confusion for a bit before going back to talking to Chenle. 

This was going to be a long week. 

-

Two weeks later and Jisung was beginning notice the way Mark had changed. Before Mark would've have goofed off with him, or would've pushed him away if he had began to get too touchy. But now, he didn't.

He would just avoid him now. Finding any excuse to not be near Jisung and it would've hurted him if he hadn't noticed the way Mark seemed to have changed in the way he looks at him as well. 

He would blush when Jisung got too close to him and would look away if Jisung had began remotely speaking while awkwardly laughing. And Jisung absolutely loved it. 

He had been dying to get Mark to even look at him like someone with a crush would because he was infatuated with Mark. Absolutely smitted but the boy only looked at him like a younger brother. Before that is. 

Now he'd blush when Jisung's hand would hold his. Or blush when Jisung would speak to him. And it made him so happy, because that meant he had a chance. He had the chance to get together with the one he liked the most. 

But of course, with this change there were some drawbacks. Such as the fact that Mark would avoid him more or be far too shy to even speak to him anymore. As comfortably as he did before. Not to mention how he literally hung out with anyone but Jisung and it was beginning to get on his nerves. Today he would get Mark alone. 

Then confess his feelings towards the older boy. 

-

It was around 9 pm when Mark had finished making a sandwich and planned on eating it, as one does when they make food, however the idea was quickly shattered when he was shoved against the wall. 

Effectively dropping the plate and shattering it, screeching a tiny bit as it broke. "Mark hyung." The voice next to his ear said and he saw Jisung's face looking at him with a weird sort of determination. 

"J-Jisung what are you doing..?" Mark asked while looking anywhere but directly at the boy and trying to get close enough to be absorbed by the wall. But Jisung just leaned closer towards him with a smirk. 

"I see the way you look at me Mark. Your so obvious." Mark looked at the floor nervously while Jisung was mere meters away from his face. "I like you and you like me too, yet you always avoid me, why?"

Mark's brain was beginning to short circuit. Jisung was close. Too close for comfort and talking about so many things that Mark's brain couldn't comprehend at the moment and it was all because he was distracted by the way Jisung practically covered his body with his own and the fact that his voice was much deeper than Mark remembered. 

"I-I don't know.." Mark muttered as he could feel his body heating up when Jisung leaned in closer, so close to his face. Just a mere inch away and they would be kissing at the right angle. 

"You don't know hm?" He asked and Mark was sure he was going to pass out with the way Jisung was teasing him, mocking him as if he was younger than him. Even though it was the other way around. 

Luckily the very intimidating scene was cut short when a flash went off meaning somebody took a photo. Jisung turned towards them and Mark did the same just a tiny bit slower. 

The other dreamies stood there and they all each had something different going on. Jaemin was taking pictures and saying that he was going to send it to their groupchat with the other sub-units. Renjun was wheezing as he tried to catchi his breath and Jeno was just staring wide-eyed with Chenle. Donghyuck on the other hand was crying tears of joy about how jisung 'finally grew up' resulting in the younger scowling at him before he dragged Mark off towards another part of the room, while Donghyuck continued teasing them. 

-

Later, as he sat down in Jisung's room since the younger wasn't really ready to leave him alone just yet, he started seeing messages from the groupchat and they were all such a mess in their own way. 

Taeyong was practically freaking out while everyone was basically teasing Mark. Only really stopping when Jisung himself had told him how he'd personally fight them if they continued. 

Mark on the other hand really didn't know how he'd get used to being this close to Jisung all the time. Especially since the younger boy was just sitting on his bed with his arms around Mark while nuzzling his hair. 

It was strange but he kind of liked it. So he was sure he could get used to this new change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah okay that's enough for today because I have to wake up at 8 and it's 5 ^^! Also I'm gonna finish the plot of my aus and might publish one soon 🥳! I hope you liked the oneshot 😃!! This was so much fun too write 🥰!
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> Cc: LunarChae


	32. Flexibility and the horniness of the members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nct doing yoga and the members getting turned on by how flexible Mark is." 
> 
> Requested by anon~!

The mats were laid down for them and Mark could already hear some of the members groaning. "Why are we even doing this again?" Ten questioned and Johnny smiled. 

"Its a bonding experience." Johnny responded and Ten just rolled his eyes. "Of course you'd think that.."

"Come on guys." They each turned around and saw Mark standing there and audibly gulped at what he was wearing. A crop top, with a pair of darkened leggings as he stretched in the middle of the room. "I'm sure it'll be fun so let's just do it since were already here."

"Sure.." Ten replied as he went to one of the mats already laid down. 

* * *

As soon as they had even began they instantly became distracted by how flexible Mark happened to be. His back was bended at an angle that Yukhei felt would break his own if he tried it. 

And he looked so serious about it. So focused that he hadn't even noticed the members weren't even attempting anymore. Just staring at Mark from across the room. 

To be fair, they did attempt to go back to doing the same thing as him but practically gave up when they saw mark do the Kapotasana. His back was bended at an angle that had Kun licking his lips as his crop top rode upwards a little. 

They didn't want to make it to obvious but it was just so hard to focus with Mark stretching the way he was. It made them think of very, dirty thoughts. And it wasn't really helping their situation one bit. 

Yuta watched as Mark sat in a resting pose for a few minutes before he sighed and began doing another mouth-watering pose. He place his hands flat on the floor just as his head was and his body was positioned in the air. 

His legs were placed right across from his head and his lower half of his body was directly into the air causing the leggings to stretch. Sicheng was having the absolute hardest time not losing his mind right then and there. 

Mark didn't even stop either. Only took a break every now and then before getting back into another very hard to do pose. And it wasn't long before they were getting quite hard from the scene before them. 

It was also impossible to tear their eyes from the scene as well. Since it was just hypnotizing to watch. So utterly beautiful in a way that had them wanting to ruin Mark on the tiled floor of the room they were currently in. And they didn't know if that was a bad thing or a good thing. Especially with the filling of hardness that was beginning to surround each of their pants. 

Mark shifted his position and got into a handstand position while also simultaneously stretching his legs. His crop top was slowly slipping downwards, exposing his bare chest that Ten really wanted to cover with hickeys and his leggings were beginning to get stretched out and Johnny was hoping they'd rip. 

Mark hadn't even noticed how lust filled the other boys were beginning to come from just being in the room for so long because he was so focused on doing the yoga poses and the other boys were kind of glad he hadn't noticed just how badly they wanted to stop the yoga thing entirely. 

Mark had done the splits and his yoga pants ended up did ripping along with his crop top, causing it to expose his chest more openly. Taeyong bled from his nose before fainting on the floor. Although he wasn't the only one. 

Mark whipped his head around as multiple heads hit the floor and nearly screamed as he saw all of them bleeding from the exact same place. "Oh no hyungs are you okay?" 

If they weren't goners before, then they definitely were now when Mark began running towards them giving them a full view of wear the leggings happened to be ripped at. And what he was wearing underneath. 

Mark tried to see if any of them were awake and leaned over Kun who wasn't exactly as passed out as the rest of them. "Kun hyung? Are you okay?" Mark said as his face was mere inches away from his and Kun looked at him before his eyes trailed downwards and he saw the exposed skin of Mark's stomach. As well as the hole in front of his pants. 

Kun fell to the ground with a blissed out look on his face and Mark began freaking out as he could see the same as the others. "Hyungs!" He shouted but it wasn't as if any of them could hear him. 

They were long gone to dream land by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I learned about Yoga poses for this chapter so it could be the most accurate and these names are really hard to pronounce/spell. Also why does the title of this kind of sound like a corny movie title 😭
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae   
> CC: Lunarchae


	33. Tears of fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "could you do one where all of nct hugs mark at random times one day while they're hanging out and suddenly he begins crying because he feels loved and stuff. all the wholesomeness and fluff."
> 
> Requested by lijii

Mark was sitting at the table eating his breakfast when Jungwoo came out of nowhere and hugged him. "Good morning Markie." He said while nuzzling his face closer towards him. 

"Good morning hyung." Mark said and Jungwoo sat down as they continued to eat breakfast. 

-

While in the bathroom Jaemin had came out of nowhere and hugged him as well commenting on how cute Mark looked while brushing his teeth. Mark didn't exactly know what Jaemin was doing but he just ignored it as he continued brushing his teeth anyway.

-

When Mark had began to get dressed for their huge hangout session he was assaulted by Chenle who quite literally came out of nowhere and squeezed the living daylights out of him. "Chenle!" Mark stated and Chenle only chuckled while squeezing harder. "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you." He replied with a smile. "I've missed you after all hyung. You've been so busy with NCT 127 that I rarely get to spend time with you anymore."

"Uhm yeah that is what happens when you have a comeback lele. Now can you let me go?"

"No. I want to stay here for a bit longer."

-

Yuta wrapped his arms around Mark's torso and pulled him in tight for a hug while the other was washing dishes. "Hyung!" Mark screeched as he ended up getting his shirt wet. 

"How's my favorite person doing?" Yuta questioned while his face was on Mark's shoulder blade. Mere inches away from his own face and Mark giggled. "I'm okay."

"Good. Are you almost ready for today? Our wayv members are coming by later today." Mark hummed in excitement and nodded causing Yuta to smile. "How cute. Just don't stay in here for too long okay? Or your hands will get all wrinkly."

"Okay hyung!"

-

During their weird movie Mark had remembered everything that had happened and how every member began hugging him throughout the day. Just showing how much they cared for him and he felt so overwhelmed, so loved.

He never had people who had loved him so much, to even care about Mark's feelings before. But it seems like his bandmates were just that caring, just that nice to him. 

He didn't want to start crying. Didn't want to start bursting into tears in the middle of the movie but he did and it was clear that he was crying when the water works slipped out of his eyes. Just falling onto his lap as he didn't say a word. 

Unluckily for him Jisung saw the tears and nearly jumped as he did so. "Hyung are you crying?" He had meant to whisper it but it came out a bit too loudly and now everyone was looking at Mark with panicked expressions on their faces. 

"Jaehyun I told you this movie was too sad for Mark!" Johnny all but screeched at him and Jaehyun turned it off quickly. "I didn't think he'd start crying!"

Mark wiped at his face and Jisung had comfortingly began patting his leg. "I'm not crying because of the m-movie." Mark sniffled and Taeil turned towards him. "Then what's wrong bub?"

"I just- I feel so loved by you guys and it's overwhelming." Mark said with a cry escaping his throat and the others couldn't help but coo. Mark was just too cute. They each began pampering kisses on his face and Mark began sobbing as they did so. 

They really made him feel special. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been jumpy all morning because of the fireworks 😭
> 
> Twt: Mooniechae  
> CC: LunarChae


	34. My idol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mark has baekhyun literally wrapped around his finger, he just doesn't realize it. So Baekhyun decides to do something about his crush on the younger oblivious boy.

Baekhyun watched as Mark dripped with sweat as he finished his solo performance that was scheduled right before they leave. After they said goodbye to their fans and got backstage they each collapsed on the couch with Baekhyun handing Mark a towel to clean up the sweat on his face. "Ah Mark you did so good! Hyung's so proud of you!" Baekhyun was practically oozing with compliments for Mark and the younger just blushed as the others watched from the side. 

"Thank you hyung." Mark said with a small smile. As Baekhyun began making sure he was all nice and clean. "You know baekhyun-hyung. Your so nice to me. Your a very good hyung." Mark replied and Baekhyun tried not to blush at the tone. "Uhm thank you."

The others just facepalmed at the mess that was Baekhyun when it came to Mark.

* * *

They were in the car with Mark sitting towards the window and Baekhyun right next to him. "Markie." He muttered while grabbing the other's hand and Mark turned towards him with a smile. "Yes?"

"Are you busy later?" He commented and Mark tilted his head out of confusion. "Nope i'm free today. Why?"

He leaned towards Mark ear so he could only hear what he was about to say next. "Tonight can you come to my apartment Mark? There's something I want to tell you."

Mark flushed at those words but nodded and Baekhyun smiled before Lucas ended up talking to Mark about something do to with their sub-unit wayv but Baekhyun tuned it out. Since he had to mentaill prepare himself for tonight.

* * *

Mark made up some excuse-even if the others didn't buy it-about why he was going back out and he stood right outside of Baekhyun's extremely pricey apartment door.

He took a deep breath and was about to knock when the door swung open and there stood Baekhyun in a suit that looked almost a bit too tight on him while looking at Mark with a smile on his face. "You came!" He screeched and Mark blushed at the very excited tone Baekhyun was using when talking to him. "O-Of course I did.." Mark muttered and Baekhyun dragged him inside in fear of Mark rejecting and going straight home. 

Mark tugged off his shoes while Baekhyun dragged him towards the couch and sat him beside him where Mark saw takeout and wine placed there. "Baekhyun hynug did you order all of this just for tonight?" Baekhyun blushed as he had just been exposed and nodded causing Mark to smile. "You even got my favorite type of fruit!" Mark pointed towards the watermelon and excitedly began eating that first before digging into any of the food or the desserts. "I can't believe you remembered my favorite."

"Of course i'd remember. It's about you after all." Baekhyun muttered and Mark turned towards him only for Baekhyun to dismiss his question of what he said. Mark shrugged then continued eating while Baekhyun thought about how cute Mark looked while stuffing his cheeks full. 

At one point Baekhyun turned on a tv show because Mark had asked him so he could watch the latest episode of it. And of course since Baekhyun was absolutely whipped for Mark he didn't even say no.

After they finished their meals and Mark was stuffed, Mark had decided to ask Baekhyun why exactly he invited him here. Which caused Baekhyun to turn off his tv while also turning towards Mark. "I invited you here because I needed to tell you something Mark.."

"Oh you can tell me anything hyung!" Mark replied as Baekhyun gave him a very faint smile.

"I like you." Mark tilted his head. "I like you too hyung."

"No Mark.." Baekhyun sighed and Mark tried not to be distracted by the way he loosened up his tie. "I really _really_ like you. As more than a friend." Mark couldn't help but gasp at those words. "And I have for a while now but I was so scared because I thought you'd reject me and I didn't want to make things awkward between us."

"Hyung.." Mark fiddled with his sweater hoodie and Baekhyun couldn't help but fret over how cute he was. "I like you as more than a friend too.."

"You do?" Baekhyun stuttered out and Mark nodded causing Baekhyun to break into a wide smile. "Then would you like to be my boyfriend Mark Lee?"

"Yeah i'd like that.." Baekhyun and Mark then shared a kiss that was filled with nothing but love for one another. 

* * *

It had been a week since their whole confession thing and Mark was actually still pretty shy when it came to very intimate stuff between the two of them., But Baekhyun absolutely loved it.

At the moment Mark was in the dance practice room with Baekhyun as they waited for the rest of the members to come by. Mark had just finished practicing for his solo that was again due to today and Baekhyun smiled at him. "You did good bubs."

"Thank you hyung." Mark muttered and Baekhyun walked right up towards him and placed a kiss on his lips causing Mark to whine in embarassment when it was over. When Baekhyun pulled away they heard a very high pitched shriek and turned towards the door.

Ten was taking pictures while Taeyong began freaking out with Kai. Taemin and Lucas just watched with pure shock on their faces at what had happened. "When did this happen?!" Taemin questioned as he pointed towards the two and Mark looked away with a red face. "A week ago.."

"A week?!: Taeyong screeched and Mark only nodded. "You kept this from your own leader for a week?! Mark how could you!" Mark rolled his eyes playfully at his very dramatic leader. 

"Baekhyun! You should've told me at least! I'm like one of your best friends!" Kai said and Baekhyun only chuckled while Ten and Lucas were teasing Mark for being so shy. 

Baekhyun was listening to Kai and Taeyong's rant for a bit before his attention shifted to his very shy boyfriend who was attempting to ignore the very teasing looks shared by Lucas and Ten themselves. It was almost too cute. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised I've never written Mark and baekhyun before-
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	35. Injuries and worried members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you make one about mark being injured and stillhe have to perform because their ceo told him and not a single member know about mark being injured because he don't want anyone to know."
> 
> This was a long request so I shortened it so it could fit but Requested by Kenni_123_45

Two days ago Mark had gotten into an accident and injured his leg pretty badly. Nothing to big, just a drunk driver running him over. But it was still bad. He had went to doctors and even a therapist for it and he knew how bad it was. Knew he needed the rest, because he was told multiple times how much he needed the rest. By doctors, therapists, and even his own manager wanted Mark to be okay. 

But his CEO didn't care. Didn't care if Mark was suffering because of his ill-advised decision. Because all he really cared about was making money. And he couldn't allow one of the members to go on hiatus so soon after they had just said they were going to perform for their song punch that was dropped just recently. 

And Mark didn't want to do it. Not with how much pain his leg was in. He just couldn't say no to their company boss. Because who knows what he'd do if Mark had actually told him he didn't want to do it because he wanted to rest. Although he knows now that his ceo doesn't let him rest. Never really let him ever since they debuted which was kind of frustrating on all of this. 

On top of all of this, he had to keep it a secret from his members. Because Mark lee, being the prideful person he was, hadn't told them a thing about the accident nor about the ceo's hasty decision, why would he? He wouldn't want to ruin their excitement for the show with worry, anger and sadness. It'd be incredibly selfish and Mark isn't selfish. So he made sure his manager didn't slip up and that none of his members saw how pained he was when standing on his leg for far too long. 

-

Mark was sort of excited to be performing for his fans after a long of time of them not doing it due to everything that has been going on. But the thing is, he really wishes it wasn't when he was injured. Since this could possibly mess up the entire thing for everyone. 

They got into their positions and began the song as per usual. The only thing was that this time Mark had to make sure he didn't end up messing up due to the pain in his throbbing leg. 

He took a breath as quietly as possible and began dancing with as much energy as he could. And if anyone noticed he wasn't dancing with as much energy as usual, he hopes they'd keep quiet about it. 

Mark really just wanted to lie in bed until his leg completely healed but he couldn't because his CEO was actually quite selfish. Forcing Mark to go on stage and dance with a leg injury should've already been a big no no. But who knows how far his boss is willing to go to ensure that he still gets money at the end of the day? Apparently really far if he was making Mark do this even though it could cause permanent damage. 

When Taeil turned towards Mark for a split second after seeing how he almost fell the younger just smile at him as they continued dancing. Hoping he wouldn't find anything suspicious about the way he was acting. 

Unfortunately for Mark, Taeil wasn't the only one beginning to catch on. Since Donghyuck and Jungwoo were also giving him very concerned glances now. And they weren't even being discrete about it either. But Mark just tried to show how he wasn't in pain in his best way, even if it probably wasn't good enough. 

It reached Mark and Taeyong's part of the song and Mark hoped he didn't keel over and vomit right then and there. Taeyong had noticed how Mark wasn't dancing with as much energy as usual but didn't speak up about it. He just hoped the younger was feeling alright. 

Mark on the other hand felt that if this mini-concert didn't end soon he'd probably pass out on the stage for millions to see. And he's positive absolutely nobody would want that. So far now, he put on his brave face and decided to hope that nobody saw the crack of pain that slipped through his expressions every now and then. 

They reached the dance break which was literally the closing part of the song and he was a bit sloppier than usual. That much everyone had managed to gather, but still nobody commented on it.

However Doyoung had saw the pained expression on Mark's normally happy face when they had done the part where they go down to the floor. And how Mark had shifted the pressure from one leg to another almost instantly. Had he been injured? He probably needed to ask Mark about it after the concert so he wouldn't worry any of their fans. 

They had begun dancing again and every now knew that there was something wrong with Mark. With how pained he look, the energy he lacked, and how he was practically not trying to even stand at all. 

They really needed to have a talk backstage. 

Soon the concert ended and they all went backstage as planned but right as Mark stepped down from the stage he fell into the arms of Doyoung who noticed how hard Mark was panting. And how he was sweating much more from just dancing and also how he wasn't even awake. "Mark?" Doyoung said quiet enough so it wouldn't startle the boy but he wasn't answering meaning he must've been asleep. Which was very alarming. 

The members were each freaking out but Mark's manager wasn't really doing that. He was calm but the fear was very evident on his face. "I knew this would happen." He muttered before walking towards Mark. "Kid I told you not to overwork yourself didn't I?"

"What do you mean by 'you knew this would happen'?" Donghyuck asked and the manager turned towards him as he was calling for a company car. "I shouldn't be the one to tell you this but Mark was in an accident two days ago and suffered a leg injury. He'll probably tell you the rest when he wakes up. In the mean time, get him off of his feet." Taeyong and Johnny quickly put Mark on the couch as they waited for the company car to take them home.

-

Mark woke up with a groggy feeling and noticed how he wasn't backstage anymore, but rather in his room, in his own bed, while lying comfortably on his blankets. He groaned as he remembered everything that happened. 

"Mark your awake!" Donghyuck screeched as he walked towards the other to change his cloth. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a thousand needles stabbed me in my back." He replied and Donghyuck chuckled. Right before the other boys entered the room. Once they Mark was awake, Johnny and Jaehyun released a sigh. 

"Mark why didn't you tell us you were injured? We could've told everyone you weren't able to attend!" Taeil said with worry and Doyoung agreed with the eldest while Mark just sighed. 

"I didn't want you to worry besides, I didn't really have a choice in the matter." He mumbled the last part and Yuta looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean? And how did your leg even get injured?"

"I was ran over two days ago by a drunken driver. And also um I was kind of forced to go to the concert. By our ceo.." Taeyong was absolutely fuming at those words. "You were what? By who?"

"It's not a big deal hyung." He tried to stop a situation from forming due to Taeyong's anger. "He just uhm told me that if I didn't attend the concert i'd be disappointing everyone and I didn't want to upset the fans."

That did little to ease Taeyong's anger and he began practically forming smoke from his ears with how pissed he was. "Taeil were going."

"Where are we going?" Taeil asked with a bit of fear in his voice as he watched Taeyong grab his coat. "To his deathbed in a minute."

"Wait Taeyong!" Taeil shouted as he chased down their very pissed off leader. Johnny followed them so he wouldn't actually kill their ceo.

The others just turned towards Mark who was frowning. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to worry any of you."

"Mark. Next time tell us when your injured okay?" Doyoung rubbed his thumb at Mark's cheek and the other looked at him. "We don't want to have another incident like this happening ever again do you understand?"

"I understand hyung." Doyoung smiled. "Good. Now were going to make you some soup and your going to sit in bed comfortably."

"Okay." Mark felt a little at ease at that as Yuta sat by him while talking about all the exciting tweets they received after their concert. And even talked about the fans who were still complimenting Mark even though they knew something was wrong. And it was very much worth it when Mark broke out into a big smile, knowing that his fans weren't upset for putting his health at risk like that. 


	36. Caregiver woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "mark is a little and yuta is he's caregivers fluff."
> 
> Requested by nct'strash

Yuta watched as Mark ran around his room with nothing but excitement on his face. "Baby." Yuta called out, stopping the little in his tracks. "Don't run okay? You might fall."

Mark whined at Yuta. "But daddy I want to play!" Mark said with a pout and Yuta chuckled. "And that you can, just don't run around okay? Daddy doesn't want you to hurt yourself." 

"Okay!" Mark said with a smile before walking over towards where Yuta put his toy trucks and began playing with them while making noises to make it more "realistic" and Yuta couldn't help but laugh at that.

Everyone was out of the dorm at the moment so Mark had been able to be a little just as freely as he pleased. And Yuta was happy that his baby was able to relax since everyone knew how much he needed it after the week he had. 

"Daddy." Yuta turned towards the younger before getting up and walking towards him. "Yes baby?"

"Play with me!" Yuta laughed at his wide doe eyes and got himself comfortable on the floor. "Okay i'll play. Hand me a car."

-

It was lunch time at the moment and Yuta was swiftly preparing a meal for the little who was sitting at the table quietly. Mark had always been the obedient type and would never act out against Yuta. Which was one of the things he absolutely loved about Mark. 

"Daddy! I want pancake please." Yuta laughed as he saw the little making grabby hands towards the food on the pan that had yet to be fully done yet. "Wait baby. Their almost done okay? For now just be patient."

"Ok!" Mark went back to playing with the hoodie Yuta had given him and Yuta couldn't help but coo over his cuteness. He finished the pancakes and placed them on a plate with tons of syrup, just like Mark had liked them. 

He walked towards Mark and sat the plate down in front of him smiling happily. He picked up the piece with his fork and turned towards Mark. "Say 'ah'." Mark did as told and Yuta put the pancake in his mouth as he watched as he chewed the piece happily. 

"Good job baby. Here open your mouth again for daddy okay?" Mark did as told as Yuta put another piece inside of his mouth. Yuta patted his head affectionately while smiling at Mark. 

-

They were currently watching the boss baby movie as Mark paid attention intently causing Yuta to giggle at how serious he looked while watching the plot. Often causing Mark to look at him and smile while watching the cartoony film. 

Mark was wearing a one with Yuta's hoodie over it and Yuta really just wanted to squeeze the cute little baby as he was. 

Soon though, as per usual, Mark had gotten tired. Snuggling up to Yuta while the two were wrapped in a big blanket. "Sleepy baby?"

"Mhm." Yuta watched as Mark wrapped arms around his torso while burrying his face in his chest. Making the older smile over how cute he was. 

Not too long after Mark had fallen asleep and Yuta decided to take pictures to find one to set as his new lock screen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since i've released this many chapters so forgive me if i'm rusty-
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	37. A night to forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mark getting attacked by a drunk guy on his way home from practice and his hyungs notice because the next day mark clearly has bruises, and a chocking bruise."
> 
> Requested by anon

Mark was walking home today since he stayed at the studio a little bit passed midnight and all of the drivers were sure to be asleep sleeping the night away. And who was Mark to get in the way of that? Besides, he liked walking home anyways. Enjoying the night time scenery was part of the fun. 

He skipped a tiny bit while walking and was scrolling through twitter to distract himself from the cold. He was pretty calm at the moment and his hair blowing through the wind only added to amount of chillness he had at the moment. 

He supposes he wasn't too far from home but he didn't really know since Mark was never really good at remembering the distance from the studio to their dorm building. 

It was beginning to cloudier in the sky and he figured it would begin to rain soon so he had began to speed up a tiny bit while walking, intending to get home before he got a cold, or worse. 

While walking though he was stopped by a voice ringing out through the hair belonging to a person he had never heard before. "Hey pretty boy." The voice had Mark shivering with goosebumps. Especially when he smelt the familiar scent of alcohol wafting through the air. 

Mark had heard horror stories of people doing things while drunk that they probably wouldn't do sober. Which was why Mark never liked being around people he didn't know while they were drunk out of their mind, which was also why the members made sure to go with Mark to clubs to make sure nothing would happen. The problem was that there was absolutely nobody on this street except for Mark and this mysterious man. Meaning if something were to happen, he would have to defend himself. 

So Mark did the logical thing and began ignoring the man as he continued walking. "Hey pretty boy, i'm talking to you!" He was slurring his words so he must've been really drunk and Mark didn't want to know exactly why he was catcalling him but he wasn't dumb enough to stick around either. 

He sped up a bit, attempting to ignore the male and his possible malicious attempts but Mark supposes he wasn't fast enough because right as he was about to make it over to the next street, he was wretched backwards by his arm and pushed against one of the walls on the sidewalk roughly, causing him to choke a tiny bit. 

"Do you know it's rude to ignore people when their talking to you pretty boy?" The drunk man said and this was the first time Mark was actually looking at him face to face. He was a gruff looking man, a beard that looked like it hadn't been cut in months. And he was also wearing a shirt that looked like it couldn't contain his weight. 

The thing was that he wasn't an old balding fat man like Mark had expected him to be. But rather a male with buff arms that almost would've put Johnny's muscles to shame. He looked like he had came straight out of the military so how was Mark supposed to compete with that?

He can barely even do a few push-ups yet he was being trapped and held down by this man who seemingly had very ulterior motives at hand. "L-Let me go." Mark said with a small voice but the man didn't listen to his plea. 

Since the man didn't seem to agree with Mark, he thought that shutting him up would be a better idea. So he clasped his hand around his neck and covered it with his big beefy hand. Causing Mark to choke at the sudden force applied to his throat. 

"Shh pretty boy. Allow me to take care of you." Mark didn't know what that meant. He didn't want to know what that meant but he couldn't escape his hold. That's when he felt a pair of lips on his neck and his eyes widened in pure fear. That's what he had meant by "take care of you", he intended on doing something absolutely unforgivable to Mark. 

He struggled against the hold and tried to push the guy away from him but he was just too strong. Way too strong for someone as heavily intoxicated he was. And just kept forcing himself against Mark with absolutely no shame. 

Tears were threatening to spill out of his eyes and it didn't help that it had started to rain either. Soaking him and his attacker in one go. He really just wanted to go home and stay in his bed while watching netflix, not stay here and allow this man to do whatever he wanted to him. He wasn't some type of doll. 

Mark pushed and thrashed against him, resulting in the man attacking him whenever he'd act out. And at one point Mark had bit his ear to get him away, only to result in the man smacking him in the face which had busted his lip and caused his cheek to swell with pain. 

He was just crying at this point as his pants were unbuttoned and his shirt was being pushed up. Mark wanted it to stop. He wanted someone-anyone to see what was happening and get this awful man away from him. 

That's when his thoughts were answered in the form of his cellphone that was discarded on the phone. His loud notification sound rang through the air and startled the man causing him to freeze in his actions. 

Mark took the opprotunity and kicked him in the groin before diving for his phone. Only to be wretched back by his blonde locks as the man tried to get ahold of him again. 

Mark turned around as far as his head could go and spat in his face before effectively grabbing his phone and running as fast he could to the dorm building. Nothing but pure adrenaline was fueling his every step. And he was kind of glad he went on those weird adventures with johnny. 

When he had gotten back he wretched the door open and shut it hastily while tossing his shoes elsewhere and going to his room. He didn't even bother to change out of his soaking wet clothes. Just sat on his bed and sobbed until he had passed out. 

-

The next morning Mark was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal with his own personal box as he saw the others began to file into the room. Yuta would've ignored as usual but something about Mark's tired and exhausted look on his face caught his attention. It looked as though he hadn't gotten any sleep. 

The thing was that Mark always made sure to get sleep but that wasn't the only thing that had him worried. Mark's hands were shaking and he looked cold in a way. Not to mention the fact he was shivering like he was dipped in a pond of ice cold water. 

What truly caught Yuta's attention though was the outline of purple that was littered around his neck. Along with the faint ones that was littered on his wrist and how one of the sides of his face looked to be swollen. 

While everyone was still just waking up, Yuta wasted no time and walked right over to Mark and instantly grabbed his chin. Mark jumped at that as Yuta moved it out of the way to see the his neck more clearly. 

There he had managed to see how Mark's neck was indeed covered with some purple bruise on his neck. As if he had been choked. Not to mention the faint hickeys that were littered over his neck that had Yuta clenching his teeth in anger. "Mark. What is this?" 

Yuta questioned as he grabbed Mark's hand and pulled the long sleeved shirt back to reveal the bruises on his arm. He could hear footsteps from the others as they too began walking towards the table to see what was happening. "Who did this?!"

Mark saw as how the other members were now wide awake and they weren't happy upon seeing the bruises that were still fresh from last night. Mark gently put his spoon down and then turned to look away from the members as tears threatened to spill out of his eyes. This action only pissed off his members more. 

"Last night on my way towards the dorm.. Some drunk guy attacked me." Mark said and sniffled as he wiped as his tears. "He um.. cornered me last night on a empty street and began touching me in ways I didn't like and I just-"

Jungwoo pulled Mark into a hug and let the younger cry on his shoulder. "It's okay Markie. It's not your fault okay? So don't feel sad. Hyung is here to cheer you up." He smiled and Mark only clinged to him harder as he began sniffling over his shoulder. 

"Do you know what he looked like?" Jaehyun asked and Mark nodded as took out his phone, showing a picture he had took off the man before he had run off in pure fear. 

"He's really buff and has black hair with this rough beard on his f-face." Mark stuttered out the words and Yuta took the phone. "We should report him to the police." 

"I agree but Mark looks to be in so much pain." Taeil commented and that's when Taeyong came up with a plan. "Doyoung, Taeil, Jungwoo and Yuta can stay here with Mark and the rest of us will go to the police station."

"Good idea. We should probably go now before he's halfway across the city." Taeyong nodded then called for a company car, hoping they wouldn't be too suspicious about them asking to be dropped off by a police station. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii again :D! Do you guys remember how I was talking about uploading a twitter au? Um so I have finished the plot of two seperate ones and I need help deciding which one to publish first so i'm asking for you help! Shall I upload a yumark au or a markno/markmin au?? Please this is so hard for me to decide and it's been bothering me for weeks-
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	38. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you please write one where Johnny continuously calls Mark his "princess" in front of everyone? One where he is overly affectionate in public, but Mark doesn't really mind because he feels pampered."
> 
> Requested by Boolyboo13

They were hanging out at an amusement park because Mark had wanted to go and Johnny couldn't deny Mark so here they were with Mark carrying around a bag filled with toys that Johnny won for him. 

"You seem happy princess." Mark then hummed in return. "I am! I'm so happy that you brought me."

"Your so cute." Johnny said and Mark only giggled while clinging to him. "Your cuter."

"I find that very hard to believe princess." He kissed Mark's forehead causing him to giggle again. 

"Do we have to go home yet hyung?" Mark looked at him with puppy eyes and Johnny really couldn't say no to Mark. He was so utterly whipped. 

"Nah. We can stay a bit longer but we still need to buy you more clothes and go buy more food so not too long."

"Yay your the best!" Johnny all but laughed as Mark dragged him to the ferris wheel.

-

Johnny was sitting on the bench while waiting for Mark to try on some clothes he was looking at. 

Mark had showed him a few outfits and only had two more to show him. 

The first one he wore was a zip up suit made purely of leather and Johnny almost lost control of himself. 

But if that was bad then the final outfit was even worse. Which was a outfit made of pure lace. 

"Johnny hyung what do you think?" Mark watched with puppy eyes as Johnny walked towards the dressing room.

"You look really good princess. Almost too good." Johnny pinned him against the wall shocking Mark a tiny bit. "Uh Hyung?"

Not long after Mark had felt Johnny kissing him. And he kissed back, but lightly.

-

"Hyung. You smudged my lipstick." Mark complained on their way to the store and Johnny laughed. 

"Sorry princess. But I couldn't help myself." He replied and kissed his hand. "I'll make it up to you later tonight though okay?"

"You better." He pouted and Johnny kissed him again, laughing as Mark began pouting even more. 

They entered the store and Mark was looking at the list Yuta had given him an hour earlier while Johnny just kept swinging their hands back and forth while softly laughing to himself. 

Mark stocked up on fruit and especially watermelon since he absolutely loved the fruit in itself. 

Johnny wasnt paying attention to anything Mark was really saying. Because he was far to busy spoiling Mark in public which the younger hadn't really minded. Since johnny wasn't exactly quiet when it came to how much he indeed loved Mark. 

Once they had gotten done purchasing everything, Mark had gotten Johnny to give him a piggyback ride because his feet were hurting with the promise of allowing Johnny to kiss him as much as he wanted. And who could say no to that? 

So Johnny carried him home while Mark pretended he was apart of a royal family with Johnny as his carriage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh okay for one, this will be the only one shot I'm posting right now. One its five in the morning and I really need to go somewhere tomorrow so I wont post till way later ! And two, thank you to everyone who helped me choose an au to write first uwu I greatly appreciate it because now I can finally post one on my twitter page soon so thank you :D! Anyways I hope you are all having an amazing day because I'm about to pass out on my bed 🥰! 
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	39. Hate comments and pushing limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know if this idea is good but I love this book and I think you are amazing. Could you do a chapter in which mark gets a lot of English hate comments which the other members don't understand and be cause Johnny and jaehyun broke their phones they can't see the comments either. Because of the hate mark pushes his limits by overworking and starving himself which causes him to have insomnia and panic attacks from which he blackes out. And of course he doesn't tell the members about the hate."
> 
> Requested by SailorChibiMoon also thank you 🥺🥺

At first Mark didn't mind them. They were just haters and of course he had been reminded many times before that he had many more fans compared to the amount of people who hated him. 

And before Mark wouldn't have minded. Just would've ignored them as usual but lately he had already been pretty down. Not to mention their relentless attacks and insults to him just weren't as easy to ignore anymore. 

But of course he never said anything about it, not wanting to worry the members with something so minuscule. So he tried his best to deal with it as best as he could. 

At the moment Mark was scrolling on youtube while looking at the comments on some if their NCT daily videos. 

Some of them, which were complimenting the members made him smile. Because they did work hard and they did deserve praise. 

But one comment stood out to him. One comment that had his smile fading in an instant. 

_'Is it just me or does Mark look really ugly here 🤢'_

Mark always slightly struggle with his physical appearance and the fact that they said it without even attempting to mask it as a nice comment hurt him. 

But there were more good ones than bad ones right? That's what he had thought before he scrolled down more. 

Only to see more hate comments directed at him specifically. 

_Mark sucks at rapping they should kick him out._

_Is it just me or has Mark gotten much fatter than before?? 😳_

_He can't sing and his voice makes me want to go deaf._

_Why does he even get this many lines??? He can't rap sing nor dance yet SM treats him like he's got talent. 🤮_

_Remove Mark from the next album!! I want to see more of Johnny not of him!_

Mark didn't even notice the tears were falling from his eyes until water hit his lap.

He wiped his face and shut off his phone. There ass no harm in bettering himself. Especially if the fans decided he needed more work. 

-

They held a vlive with just Doyoung and Mark since they were the only two in the dorms. 

Doyoung was currently renting about something in korean and Mark was there happily laughing at whatever joke Doyoung threw his way. 

Soon the comments began flooding in both Korean and English and at first, they were positive and nice comments. Just light hearted comments about them trying to get them to spoil the song. 

Then the hate comments began flooding in again and Mark's smile faltered. 

Doyoung couldn't understand what the comments were saying but for a second he noticed how Mark's smile faded. 

But it came back, just not as happy as before. 

-

It had been weeks since that incident and ever since then Mark had been overworking himself. Barely even eating and staying at the studio much more than he should've been.

He had been drinking so many caffeinated drinks that he couldn't even get a wink of sleep anymore. And it was obvious by the way big dark eye bags were forming under his eyes. 

Not to mention how thin and shrill he was becoming. He wasn't looking healthy anymore and it only had taken Taeyong two seconds to notice how baggy his clothes had become. 

He spent much less time with the members now as well. Practically avoiding them at all costs.

He had been having panic attacks as well as insomnia which was doing him any good. 

And the members knew this. But they couldn't confront him about it, mostly because Mark would avoid them if they even tried talking to him. Which was a really big issue. 

Today Yuta and the others planned to corner Mark in the kitchen and force him to eat or get him to at least tell them what was wrong with him. 

However their plans had been halted when Mark practically fell flat on the ground on the tiled floor. Most likely breaking something from how hard he hit the floor. 

Donghyuck screamed while Johnny phone in an ambulance. 

-

When mark woke up he was greeted by the members of 127 sitting there each with concerned looks on their faces. 

"Mark." Taeyong started, drawing the sick male's attention towards him. "We know everything. Can't you just tell us what's wrong?"

Mark looked down and gripped his bedsheets roughly as tears began spilling out of his eyes again. "Recently I've been getting a lot of hate comments."

"They called me fat, untalented and many other mean things." Mark's tears fell out of his eyes as he stared down at the sheets that were now filled with them. 

"And I thought if I became thinner and practiced more it'd finally stop. I thought that if I became what they wanted me to that the pain would go away."

"Oh Markie." Jaehyun pulled him into a hug as Mark cried silently on his shoulder. "You don't need to change."

"Whatever they said about you, isn't true. They don't deserve your attention. So you shouldn't give them the time of day okay?" 

"Do you mean that?" Mark sniffled and Jaehyun nodded as the others joined in. 

"And besides, your already so perfect to us Markie. So please don't change yourself for people who only want to see you in pain." Mark cried at Taeil's words and the others crowded around him in a group hug. 

They really hoped that by the end of this, they could get Mark to his normally happy and cheery self again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a late chapter! Remember how I said I had to do something earlier today? I had to go to the doctor and it was 🤢🤢. Anyways I'm back now so heyoo 🤗🤗
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	40. Crazed fans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request another one? Cause I would love to see some protective hyungs hehe, preferably with his SuperM hyungs or Johnny or teayong.....with something like saesang fans."
> 
> Requested by Elena_s_wavyhair

Mark looked at the weird note he had recieved from a fan he hadn't recognized and his body shivered at most of the letters covered in something he couldn't recognize. 

_'You'll be mine Minhyung. And I can't wait till I get my hands on you.'_ The letter was even creepier when read in his head. 

Baekhyun leaned over his shoulder in confusion as Mark practically froze. "Mark? Are you okay?" He questioned and the other decided not to worry them while they were doing a fan meeting so he just crumbled it up and brushed it off. 

"Uh Yeah Hyung I'm fine! Just got the chills y'know?"

"Mark if you were cold you could've just asked for my jacket." Jongin, who was on his left, while taking it off causing the crowd to scream at the very obvious fan service they were receiving. 

"Ah thank you hyung." Mark replied as Jongin put the jacket over his thin body. While Baekhyun just continued staring at him, knowing fully well that wasn't the case. 

-

After the fan sign Taemin and Mark decided to go to the store together since Taemin "missed his maknae". 

However while they were laughing and going around the shopping district. 

Mark couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. 

As if someone was following their every movement to make sure Mark didn't get too far put of their line of sight. It caused goosebumps to rise on his body at the idea alone. 

"Mark are you okay?" Taemin asked confusingly as Mark shivered in his hand. 

"Hyung it feels like someone is watching me." Mark whispered to make sure nobody could hear them and he saw the exact moment Taemin's demeanor changed to a more pissed one. 

"We're going home." He stayed and began walking a bit faster and in the opposite direction in which they came. Most likely to Taemin's apartment. 

-

After that incident, Jongin, Baekhyun and Taemin became a little more protective over Mark. Since they figured this was a case of crazy fans, or a sasaeng. 

They took extra precautions such as having Mark alternate between staying in their apartments and the dorms when one of them were there. Making sure Mark never went out by himself, or at all. And also being absolutely positive that nobody suspicious was following him. 

Mark didn't mind, and he was glad that his hyungs cared so much about him to take this much time to be sure he's safe. But he couldn't shake the feeling of something bad happening. 

As they were leaving the airport Mark and Jongin from the fans swarming them. 

Mark wouldn't have minded if he hadn't felt arms immediately wrap around his torso and a voice whispering behind him saying "mine minhyungie" into his ear. 

He let out a terrified scream that almost fell on dead ears as the girls swarmed Jongin, Baekhyun and Taemin. 

It was a boy from what he gathered at the boy was instantly trying to drag him out of the building. And away from the others. The only people who could protect him from this crazy man. 

He was fighting against him and Mark all but shrieked when he was being more forceful. As if he didn't want to get caught. 

Mark was getting more frantic at this point because Jongin and Baekhyun were distracted with the fans and he had no idea where Taemin was so if this guy managed to take him away from the airport, then nobody would even see. 

And who knows what he'd do to him then? 

Mark was screaming and trying to retract his arm from the guy clinging to him like an insane person. His wrist was throbbing at this point and he wanted nothing more than to get as far away from as he possibly could. 

As if on cue his three older hyungs appeared. Jongin had pushed the insane person away from Mark as the younger collapsed into Taemin's arms, shivering like a mess. 

Baekhyun normally was calm and collected but his lid popped off when he saw how shaken up Mark was. 

With Taemin attempting him to calm down and Jongin trying to reassure him that nothing was going to happen, Mark had never been more happy to have his hyungs with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter ~ ❤️
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	41. You ARE the father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "can we have a mpreg where mark is expecting a child or will give birth to a child and the father is lucas or taeyong and all the members are protective I really appreciate your work."
> 
> Requested by Eloise and I'm so glad you like my story 🥺👉👈

Mark's stomach was literally split open as they began pulling out the baby. And Yuta was quietly wondering where exactly was their leader while Mark was literally crying out in pain from the baby being pulled our. 

Doyoung was holding his hand and reassuring him while Johnny was pacing around the room trying to get ahold of the leader or any wayv members but nobody was responding and he was this close to busting a vein. 

Jungwoo was happily looking at the baby while Taeil's hand had lost feeling a long time ago from how hard Mark was screaming from it. 

But they took the baby from him and he gave birth to a beautiful daughter. Of course Mark passed out though since his stomach is literally expanded beyond his control. 

-

That's how they ended up here. The rest of the nct members (besides 127) being absolutely confused while they were sitting in an audience with Mark sitting on the stage with some old dude in front of him. And of course with Jungwoo holding his child.

"Okay uh Mark lee right? If I remember correctly you gave birth to this child a month ago correct?" ;÷ pointed to some pictures and Jisung's mouth fell open at that. 

"Wait wait wait.. Gave birth!?" Sicheng shouted and Chenle looked at the rest of the 127 members who were tired and sick looking with confusion. "We literally were calling you to tell you this-"

"Isn't mark a boy though-"

"Child, at this point were not asking questions anymore." Jungwoo stated as a yawn escaped his mouth and Chenle just nodded before turning back towards the stage. 

"Yes I did." Mark said and he looked weak. And the guy nodded before flipping the pages. 

"And if I remember correctly you said one of these two men happened to be the father?" 

"So not only was Mark pregnant, but he's a hoe." Ten was punched in the arm by Johnny after saying that then just shrugged. 

As if on cue, Taeyong and Yukhei walked out of the backroom and sat down and Yuta looked in shock. 

"So you mean to tell me Taeyong wasn't at the hospital because he didn't want to see his possible child?!" Johnny gritted his teeth and Renjun just sipped tea on the far right as he watched the drama unfold. 

"I never expected Taeyong hyung to be the deadbeat dad type." Jaemin said with Jeno and Jisung nodding in the corner. 

"Literally why am I even here?" Taeyong groaned as he slumped into the chair and Yukhei on the other hand was just buzzing with excitement. "I'm on tv!"

"Your here because were attempting to see which one of you people got me pregnant." Mark said with a scowl and Taeyong raised a brow. "I already know that's not my child. Literally she doesn't look like me."

"Taeyong just please shut up." Mark groaned while covering his tired face with his hands. Meanwhile Yukhei was just happy to he there. 

"Anyways um so you two have been gathered here since Mark doesnt know who the father of young Minji is."

"That baby is ugly and I'm not. So there's literally no way that could be my baby." Taeyong complained and Kun and Sicheng gasped. 

"How dare he talk about Minji like that?!" Jungwoo shouted and Jaemin was passing popcorn to the dreamies while they enjoyed the show. 

"Taeyong if you call me baby ugly were going to be fighting on this stage. I don't care if we're on live tv."

Taeyong rolled his eyes and then Yukhei turned towards Mark. "Dont worry Mark. If the baby is mine then I'll gladly take care of her with you. I'm sure we'll be amazing parents."

"See why can't you take responsibility like Yukhei?!"

"Because it's not mine!"

"Alright shut up!" Mark sat back down annoyed and turned towards the guy with the paper. "I just got the DNA test results."

"When it comes to 1 month old Minji.." Mark looked in anticipation as did Yukhei while Taeyong wanted to jump off this stage. 

"Wong Yukhei you are the father!" Yukhei began cheering. "I'm gonna be a dad!"

"I knew it. That child looks like shrek's daughter. There's absolutely no way she's mine."

"What did you just say?!" Mark stood up and Taeyong did as well. 

"You heard me. Your child is an ogre." He reiterated and Mark began rolling back his sleeves.

"Are you trying to pick a fight Taeyong?!" Mark shouted then Jungwoo joined in. "Yeah are you trying to fight Taeyong?" 

"Not my fault you gave birth to a beast." He said and Mark blew a fuse. "That's it!"

"Yuta hold Minji." Yuta women up when Jungwoo all but shoved the baby in his hands. "I'm gonna go beat up our leader."

"A fight! Yay!" Jisung shouted and Chenle was cheering with him as the three went at it on the stage. 

Yukhei was too busy celebrating over the fact he had a child to take care of. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for turning this into pure crack - but I saw a chance and I couldn't miss it 🤩! Literally if you hate this chapter then I won't hold anything against you- 
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	42. Overprotectiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could we have protective and caring mark? Like maybe him coming home and finding Taeyong sick/injured/upset? And mark getting protective and looks after him, as much as I love to see mark in the cared for role, it would be great to see him in the caring role, especially with Tae since they likely spend a lot of time together because of schedules."
> 
> Requested by princess_baek_x!

Mark yawned as tears pricked at his eyes while throwing his bag down on the floor. "I'm back." He called out lightly while tugging his shoes off and was about to head straight to his room when he heard a particular sharp sniffle ring throughout the dorms. 

He walked to the living room where he saw Taeyong bundled up in covers on top of covers with a running nose with a cup of tea set in front of him. "Hyung?" Mark questioned as he walked towards him. "Are you sick?"

"Just a cold. Don't worry Markie." Taeyong rubbed his head gently "I'm fine." Mark looked at him with a soft look noticing how out of it Taeyong really was. 

"Hyung are the others here?" Mark looked around only to be surrounded by quiet and nothing else. Nobody was even talking. "No they left hours ago to go do their own schedules."

"Ah.." Mark ruffled his own hair and fixed his shirt before looking at Taeyong with a bright smile plastered on his lips. "Then don't worry hyung." He grabbed Taeyong's hands and put them in his own, ignoring just how hot they were. "I'm going to be taking care of you."

Taeyong shook his head. "I couldn't ask you that Mark. You just got back and haven't even rested yet." His sentence was followed by him sneezing particularly harshly before he continued. "You must be tired."

"Nonesense hyung! I'm bubbling with energy!" Mark said and ran around the room to prove it causing Taeyong to laugh. "Besides your sick hyung. And I can't let you be sick all alone. That'd be mean."

"Well if your sure." Taeyong sneezed again and this time Mark wiped his nose for him. "Then I don't see why not."

-

Mark was attempting to cook for Taeyong but there was slight, no scratch that, major problem. Mark could not cook.

He knew this, everyone in the dorms knew this yet he still attempted to. Which resulted in Taeyong shouting at him because he attempted to reach over an open flame and almost burned his hand and the kitchen down all in one go. 

So he decided against cooking all together and decided to just make the older a sandwich. 

He also ended up changing in his pajamas so he could get comfortable while taking care of the older male and even brought Taeyong a change clothes as well when the older puked on himself.

Right now the two of them were bundled up on the couch while watching the lion king and Mark was trying his hardest not to doze off as the dialogue in the movie kept playing in the background.

"Hey Markie?" The younger turned to look at Taeyong who was smiling at him. "Thank you for taking care of me today."

"Hyung. It's no problem." Mark cuddled closer to the older who was smiling at him as he yawned. "I'll gladly take care of you again, all you have to do is ask."

Not to long after Mark fell asleep and Taeyong placed a light kiss to his forehead. "I appreciate it Mark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my plan was to get this out earlier along with the other chapters i was writing but my mom gave me nails that took hours to take so that was fun <.>
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	43. Crazed fans pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One with the same saesaeng but this time it’s outside, so mark actually gets kidnapped, but the superM hyungs find him before the saesaeng does anything really harmful. Also the saesaeng put mark into one of those ankle chains to stop him from getting away so one of the hyungs have to carry him home since it injured his ankle."
> 
> Requested by anon

Mark was walking along the street with bags in his hand for his hyungs. It had been three months since the whole airport incident and Mark was just barely going outside again. Taking baby steps. 

And nobody could blame him since the whole ordeal was traumatizing in itself. But he was slowly becoming his old self again, and everyone couldn't help but be happy for him. 

He was dragged out of his thoughts by chattering coming from the nearby alleyway next to him. "My minhyungie." Mark froze for a moment and was about to sprint out of there but it was already too late. 

The male had grabbed his arm and injected something into it, making him feel weak and tired. "All mine." Were the last words he heard before he succumbed to sleep. Effectively dropping his bags as he was soon taken off of the main street. 

-

Jongin was pacing the floor and Baekhyun was biting his lips while Taemin was still trying to get a hold of Mark.

"Mark should've been back by now. He's never late and it's almost past midnight." Jongin ranted as he couldn't help his anxiety that was slowly building up.

"I know. Do you think he got lost?" Baekhyun suggested, attempting to shift the idea to something lighter. 

"No Mark knows this place like the back of his hand." Jongin replied and Baekhyun cursed under his breath. "And there's absolutely no way he could've went back to the 127 dorms. Since everyone is busy for the holidays." Jongin added and Baekhyun was getting more antsy. 

"Were you able to get a hold of him Taemin?" He asked as he saw Taemin fiddling with his phone. "No he's still not responding..."

"Then what are you doing?" Jongin questioned and Taemin sighed. "I'm attempting to locate his phone with the tracker I put on it."

"You put a tracker on his phone?" They asked in unison causing Taemin to chuckle.

"Well yeah. I didn't want him to be lost in another city without protection of course."

"That's actually really smart.." Baekhyun agreed with Jongin right before Taemin stood up abruptly with a scared look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"It says Mark is in Daegu." Taemin replied with a gulp. 

"What?!"

-

Mark woke up feeling groggy. As if he was having a bad hangover. That's when he realized he couldn't move his arms. He looked up so fast that his vision blurred for a moment and realized they were being held with chains. 

He tried to move his feet but realized his ankle was being held down by a metal piece as well so it was useless. Then the events of earlier came crashing down towards him and he began panicking. He had been kidnapped. By a saesang. 

When the door opened Mark jumped and whipped his head to see the same male from the airport staring at him with this insane grin. "Minhyungie. No need to be scared." 

Mark had just realized he was trembling. Slightly, but still trembling. "I only wanted to be alone with you. After all you belong to me. And nobody else." The crazy look in his eyes told Mark how insane he actually was. 

"Nobody has been treating my Minhyung right. Sm is always overworking you. Or brushing you off to the side but you don't deserve that. And I was beginning to get fed up about it too." He ranted on and on and Mark was beginning to freak out by how large his pupils dilated with what seemed like love for him.

"But then I saved up enough money to go to a superm concert. And you were just as I had imagined, an absolute sweetheart." Mark didn't like how he said those words. "So I've decided that I'm keeping you here. Forever."

"But I should be aloud to have some fun correct?" The man walked towards Mark and grabbed a pair of scissors making him look at him with pure fear. 

He then began cutting Mark's sweater. And Mark didn't like where this was going. Even if he wasn't doing anything yet. 

Tears were flowing down Mark's eyes as he could see the absolute delirious look on his face. He looked like he was enjoying thos, but mark didn't want it to continue any further. 

That's when he saw the man getting punched in the face by none other than Taemin. "If you trying touching Mark I'll hurt you." He said with courage and Mark smiled. 

"Hyungs!" He said as he saw Jongin and Baekhyun making their way over to him. "You came for me!"

"Of course we did Markie. We'd never let anything bad happen to you." Baekhyun replied as Jongin was getting Mark our of those wretched chains. "Did he do anything to you?" 

"No.. taemin hyung stopped him before he could." Baekhyun and Jongin sighed in relief. 

"Why can't you people just leave us alone? Can't you see were in love??" The man said as he held his cheek, the same spot where Taemin punched him. "Mark doesn't love you. Your just obsessed with him." Taemin replied and the man looked at him with pure anger. 

"Your lying!" He attempted to swing at Taemin but missed and ended up being wrestled to the floor with his face in the ground as Taemin began restraining him with some rope he found. 

Once he was tied up Taemin got up and walked towards the others but not before turning around and staring the man down. "If you try and come for Mark again, I won't be so nice."

With that they left and the man began screaming about how much he hated them for ruining his plans. 

\- 

Mark was clinging to Jongin as the other held him tightly. "Thank you guys." 

"For saving me." Mark added and Baekhyun looked at him with soft eyes. "Mark you don't have to thank us. Because we would've done it again in a heartbeat, we care too much about you." He ruffled Mark's hair and Mark smiled thirdly. 

"But what if he tries to come back? And tries to hurt one of you guys? Or me?" 

"He wont if he knows what's good for him." Taemin said as he cracked his knuckles and Baekhyun nodded. 

"Besides we won't let anything happen to our precious little Markie. Got it?" 

Mark blushed and turned his head away from Baekhyun by burying it into Jongin's shoulder. "Got it." He mumbled causing the three to chuckle. 

"Ah your too cute." Taemin said with a softened smile and Mark began blushing. "Hyung just shut up."

That statement had them all laughing as they made their way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! ^^! I'm sorry for not writing any requests yesterday ! Yesterday morning I injured myself pretty badly and I've been sleeping more because I'm in a lot of pain ☹.  
> Anyways! There may be slower updates till I get better sorry again 🥺🥺!
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	44. Birthday special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can i maybe request a chenle x mark smut Plot: it’s chenle’s bday and he proves that mark is the bottom in their relationship"
> 
> Requested by Felix_aussie_accent 😊

Chenle was beyond excited. Don't get him wrong, he loves when the others would come and plan something special out for his birthday every year. Because it showed that they care, and that they hadn't forgotten not once. 

But he was even more excited this year. Because this time him and Mark were going to be in the dream dorm alone. Meaning he'd get to whatever he wanted. And he was even happier that the others didn't take much convincing to get taken out of the dorms for the day. 

As if on cue, Mark walked into the room and Chenle smiled as he wrapped his arms around his waist. "Hi hyung." Chenle caught Mark leaning against the counter and decided to corner him there. 

"Hi lele. Happy birthday." Chenle smiled at that. Mark may be older than him, but he'd always be his baby. "Are you having fun so far?"

"Yeah." He walked closer and grabbed Mark's hand pulling him intentionally forwards a bit. "Even more so now that your here with me." Chenle watched as Mark hummed before he looked around the dorms. "Where are the others?" Mark questioned. "I asked them to leave." Chenle replied and Mark tilted his head in confusion. 

"Ah but I wanted to share my gift with you in front of the others. Donghyuck helped me pick it out." Chenle got closer towards Mark and smiled gently. "I don't really want any gifts. Especially because I already have you hyung."

"Oh is that so?" Mark blushed and Chenle gently lead his chin back towards him. "Yeah.. I really missed you Hyung." 

"And there's nobody I'd rather be with on my birthday than you." Chenle continued while bringing Mark closer and closer towards him. 

Mark didn't respond to that and that's when Chenle looked at his lips, with his tongue darting through his own. "May I?" 

"G-Go ahead."

Chenle wasted no time and began kissing Mark aggressively. While pushing his back towards the counter to help him gain control of him. 

Mark was turning a bright red shade as Chenle kissed him hungrily. As if he was starving just to touch Mark. 

Mark had let out a gasp and Chenle took the chance to shove his tongue inside of Mark's mouth as he wrapped his arms around Mark's body while the other clenched his hands in Chenle's shirt.

Chenle was pushing Mark even further onto the counter and Mark was blushing furiously while trying to keep up with Chenle's movements. 

Chenle then stopped the kiss. Pulling his tongue out of Mark's mouth with their saliva being the only thing connecting them as they panted. 

The way Mark looked at the moment, completely flushed and and so jittery from just a kiss had Chenle going insane.

He grabbed Mark's hand and dragged him to his bedroom. Fully ready to go the next step in their relationship. 

-

Mark felt the sheets before he even saw them and instantly recognized this as Chenle's room. Since he was the one who helped Chenle pick out these expensive yet soft bedsheets. 

Chenle unbuttoned his shirt and looked at Mark with very lust filled eyes. "Hyung you look really pretty right now." Chenle praised and Mark blushed. "You think so?" He asked while looking anywhere but his boyfriend's eyes and that's when he felt the bed dip. 

"I know so." And literally after that Mark felt his shirt being ripped off of his torso. The fabric flying anywhere but his body, leaving him exposed in front of Chenle. He gasped slightly at the cold air and Chenle chuckled darkly. 

Chenle took off his own shirt and then moved towards Mark's pants looking at the male in the eyes. "Hyung." He was asking for silent approval and Mark nodded while looking away. 

Chenle unbuckled his pants and Mark instantly felt something cold go in between his body causing him to tense up a bit. "Relax hyung." Chenle said albeit it distractedly. 

Mark felt Chenle's fingers pushing in and his back arched at the sudden intrusion. Chenle licked his lips at the sight before him right as he looked down where Mark's pants laid around his ankles. It was as if he was living in a fantasy, because he couldn't believe any of this was real. 

Mark was shaking on the bedsheets and Chenle smirked at how flushed he looked. Almost as if he was shy, which he probably was. Then Chenle had added a fourth finger and Mark was just gasping for air at this point. He probably wasn't used to it, but Chenle did have to prep him. 

"L-Lele.. I-It's so-" Chenle shushed him and smiled down at his boyfriend. "I know hyung. But were almost done with this part okay? I just don't want to hurt you." Mark nodded albeit a bit shyly and Chenle smiled. He praised Mark for being able to understand even while he was out of it. 

When Chenle pulled his fingers out he realized it was just enough for him to enter. That's when he had taken off his own pants and entered ever so slowly into his hyung. Mark gasped at the intrusion and Chenle reached a hand out to rub his cheek. "Hyung, it's okay. It'll feel good in a bit okay?" Chenle reassured, not wanting to see Mark possibly cry so he waited, until Mark began grinding against Chenle a bit. 

Chenle then didn't waste any time to give Mark what he wanted. The room was filled with Mark's stiffled cries for more and skin slapping against skin. 

However, he didn't like how quiet Mark was being. So he grabbed Mark's chin midway and turned him to look at him. "Hyung, baby, I want to hear you." 

That alone had Mark moaning but it was also combined with the way Chenle kept snapping his hips into him, causing him to whine in pure bliss. Chenle just loved the sounds Mark happened to be emitting at the moment, absolutely loving the fact that Mark was turning into a mess due to him. 

"Lele- L-Lele-" Mark whined his name while looking at him and Chenle clasped their hands together as he continued thrusting into him. Not stopping as Mark was literally turning into pudding in his hands. It was adorable in a way. 

Chenle gritted his teeth when he saw how bare Mark's neck was, not liking how there was nothing there. No marks, no nothing. So he let of his lover's hands and began sucking particular spots on Mark's neck. Causing the older of the two to whine at the touch. "Lele- ah!"

One particular spot had Mark grasping at Chenle's hair, pulling it roughly and messing up the style that Jaemin had did for him earlier in the morning. But he didn't really care because he was so distracted by how effortlessly gorgeous Mark looked beneath him.

Chenle met his lips in a particularly soft kiss-even though what they were doing was anything but-and Mark was grasping at his shoulders while Chenle continued to do the deed. 

"Lele- I-I'm gonna.." Mark's moans cut off what he was gonna say but Chenle already knew what Mark was going to tell him so he gently brushed his lips while staring at him. "Baby, are you going to release?" Chenle asked while not stopping his relentless attacks on Mark's body and the older nodded even though he was clearly barely aware of anything.

At the confirmation, Chenle began going at a much faster pace and Mark was much louder once he had hit his sensitive spot head on. He was gripping the bed sheets while moaning out Chenle's name and with a high whine, he released all over his stomach. 

Chenle soon did as well, but inside of Mark. Filling the older up with all of his love. 

The two were panting for air and Chenle soon pulled out causing Mark to whine a bit. "Baby I need to clean us up. I don't want the others seeing us like this."

"Okay fair point." Mark remarked tiredly and Chenle looked at him with pure awe in his eyes. He came back with a towel and cleaned the both of them up before throwing a shirt over Mark's body to cover his upper half just in case the others did come back a bit too early. 

Once he got into bed after putting on his boxers, Mark instantly snuggled up to him and laid his head on his chest. "Lele?"

"Hm?" Mark yawned before looking up at the younger with soft eyes. "Did you have fun today? With me?"

"Yeah. This was the best birthday gift ever." He commented and Mark smiled at that before he silently dozed off, Chenle following not too long after him as soft breaths filled his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi i'm trying to get as much request done as i can today😆😆
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChas


	45. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "can you please do a charpter where mark being a brat and the hyungs punishing him for it."
> 
> Requested by nct'strash

Mark had been acting out all morning. First deliberately ignoring Taeyong when he asked him to help him clean up the kitchen, making Jungwoo sad when he told the other he wouldn't cuddle him, insulting Yuta and Johnny when they had called him out on it and even mocking Doyoung when he had tried to talk to him. 

And they had enough. Normally they'd have more patience but it had gone on for far too long and Mark was beginning to become more and more annoying at this point. 

Which is why he was lying on the bed, blindfolded, covered in hickeys as robe was tightened round his legs and arms. The others staring down at him with a weird sense of lust coating over them.

Jungwoo grabbed Mark's face and turned it towards him. "Who's the one crying now Markie? Remember, you've brought this upon yourself." Mark whimpered at that while Yuta and Johnny chuckled in the dark room. 

Mark was shaking ever so slightly in Jungwoo's arms as Taeyong was busy working him open. Even before they stepped into the room Mark had already knew that he had pushed his luck a bit too far.

And if he could time travel, he'd go back and hit previous Mark in the head to stop him from having this happen. Because now he knew a simple apology would not please any of his hyungs. Not when they were already this far. 

He squirmed under Taeyong's touch and he could feel someone holding him in place. Most likely Taeil or Jaehyun. Since moments prior Doyoung had a bit of "fun" with Mark by watching him squirm under his hand.

Mark's thighs were beginning to quiver under the powerful hold of whoever was holding him and choked on a cry as Taeyong hit a particular spot, causing him to jolt. "Stay still Mark." Yuta simply said from the side and Mark let out a small whimper.

The ring that was placed snugly around him was beginning to tighten with each tug of Taeyong's fingers. And Mark knew that was because of the pleasure it was causing him but he didn't say anything. 

He wasn't allowed to speak or it'd make the punishment worse. 

Taeyong pulled his fingers out and as he stepped aside Jungwoo took over for him. As the first part of the punishment for making him upset earlier.

Mark jumped when he felt something cold go inside of him, and he tried to move away but couldn't due to whoever was holding him down. It felt like ice was entering his body and he always knew Jungwoo had a thing for making him squirm. The punishment they were doing on him basically allowed them to do whatever they wanted to Mark, and he couldn't say not.

Everytime he moved the bondage on his wrists and legs that were connecting them together grew tighter, and it made him gasp in shock. Before he could even attempt to peak at just what Jungwoo was doing he felt fingers entering his mouth. Fingers he instantly recognized as Doyoung's.They were practically double teaming him at this point. 

He could feel hands touching his back and stomach and his face and suddenly there was something strapped onto his chest. His back arched at the feeling of it vibrating. 

He let out a particular sharp breath at the feeling as he hadn't been expecting it and just heard a laugh from someone in the corner. His lips clasped around the fingers inside of his mouth and to distract himself, he began sucking on them.

Of course it caught Doyoung off guard but he didn't deliberately scold him for it so Mark took that as a good sign. 

The thing they placed on his chest was going faster and slower with each second and Mark was beginning to get overwhelmed from all the teasing. His hips were moving or attempting to grind back into the bed but it did little to please him due to what they put on him, stopping him from releasing. 

And suddenly the sensations stopped. Mark was panting for air as he was flipped over. "Good job Markie." Taeyong praised and he could hear multiple sounds of feet moving towards the bed. "I think you've had enough teasing. Now we get to have fun."

Mark audibly gulped at that.

-

When Mark woke up his limbs were sore and he was surrounded by his sweaty and very much asleep hyungs. Not to mention the fact that they were all hugging him in one big cuddle pile. 

He felt someone carding fingers through his hair and someone else rubbing soothing circles on his chest. "Hyung we have to get up." Mark said while turning towards Yuta who was on his right and the other just lightly shook his head. "Just sleep some more Mark."

"You must be tired from last night." Jungwoo who was on his right nodded and Mark let out a yawn as if on cue and turned towards the two of them. "But what about dance practice?"

"We'll make up some excuse now sleep Mark. You've earned it." Jungwoo spoke up while placing a kiss on his forehead and the younger just nodded while snuggling up to them as he fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry- this wasn't one of my best chapters :(
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC:LunarChae


	46. Airport horrors pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "can you make a part 2 for airport horror inwant to know what happens after that pretty please.....🥺🥺🥺🥺"
> 
> Requested by Ange_765

In the vip section of the airplane Mark was covered by a blanket by Taeyong as he sat next to him and Jaehyun with the other members either sitting behind, on the side or in front of them. He was shivering from the cold air wafting around the plane and it was clear to the other members just how sick he was.

His chair was pushed back as he laid down and slept and Jaehyun was combing his fingers through his hair to try and calm himself. "Do you think he'll be okay?" Taeyong had spoken up and Jaehyun nodded albeit a bit slowly. "It's Mark were talking about. I'm sure he'll bounce back."

"It's just.. I feel bad.." Taeyong muttered and Jaehyun turned towards him. "What do you mean?"

"This entire time he was sick Jaehyun and none of us realized a thing. I didn't realize a thing." Taeyong put his face into his hands. "We wouldn't be in this mess if it I had been a better leader."

"Don't blame yourself Taeyong." Doyoung spoke up from the front row causing the two of them to look at him. "Hours earlier when we were inside of the car, Mark was having a hard time and I knew something was wrong. But I didn't do anything about it and passed it off as my paranoia. So you can't be the only to blame."

"Nobody is to blame for this." Jungwoo spoke up from where he was sitting with a sleeping Donghyuck. "Nobody is at fault for what had happened. And it'll only make matters worse if we keep shifting the blame.

"Mark must be so shaken up right now. He had an encounter with a sasaeng which is scary enough but while sick is even worse." Jungwoo continued on. "And do you really think he'd be happy to wake up to you guys blaming yourselves? He probably already feels really bad about what happened."

Doyoung and Taeyong silently nodded and Yuta looked over towards Mark. "How long do you think he has been sick for?"

"I'd say a couple of days." Jaehyun replied as he continued stroking his hair. "Because of how weak and tired he looked."

"Someone's going to need to call the manager once we land." Johnny added and the others instantly turned towards him. "Mark can't go on stage. He looks far too weak to even stand up by himself."

"Okay when we land and get to the hotel i'll call the manager." Taeil replied. "But right now our priority should be Mark at the moment. We wouldn't want another incident like the airport one happening again."

They all nodded in agreement with the eldest words.

-

When Mark had woken up two people were already there by his side. Jungwoo on his left and Jaehyun on his right while holding a cloth. "Hi Mark."

"H-Hi." His throat was dry and croaky and the sound of his voice audibly cracking had Jungwoo springing up to grab the glass of water he placed at his bedside. He placed it at Mark's mouth to which the younger graciously accepted the kind gesture. 

"Do you feel any better then you did earlier?" Jaehyun questioned as Jungwoo gently set down the glass and the younger nodded shyly while avoiding their gazes. Which caused them to look in confusion. 

The door to the room was pushed open and the others entered the room with clear looks of relief edited on their faces.

The others took a seat beside his bed and Johnny grabbed his hand lightly. "Mark why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling okay?" His voice was full of concerned but not any anger and Mark just attempted to avoid looking at any of them. From feeling so embarrassed about what happened. 

"I just.." He took a deep breath then sighed. "You were all so excited to be performing again for our fans and I didn't want to ruin that just because I was sick.." Sighs were filled around the room at his explanation. 

"Mark your health is more important and i'm sure our fans will understand when we reschedule due to something coming up." Doyoung stated and Mark turned towards him with confused eyes. "When?"

"Taeil hyung called the manager and told him how you couldn't perform." Mark gasped in shock at that. "B-But you guys were looking forward to this all month! Why would you.."

"Your health matters to us way more than some stage performance." Yuta ruffled his hair and Mark smiled a bit sadly as they sat in silence for a moment. 

"As much as i'd hate to interrupt this cute moment." Taeyong said as he and Taeil entered the room causing attention to fall on them. "Mark's soup is going to get cold and i'd rather not allow him to lie in bed hungry."

Mark sat up-with the help of Jaehyun and Doyoung-and Taeyong sat beside him as he fed him the chicken soup. "Next time Markie, just tell us when you aren't feeling well."

He nodded as Taeyong continued feeding him helpings and helpings of the delicious chicken soup. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I really fast at typing or am I just editing pre-written chapters? I have no clue!
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	47. Babysitting gig (gone wrong!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do a babysitting one where one of his super m exo Hyung babysit a sick mark but they unfortunately have an individual schedule so they leave him with the rest of exo who accidentally end up losing him and they freak out enlist help from heechul and siwon help to find up to you on where Mark was."
> 
> Requested by MississippiAlabamaMichigangirl1997

Mark sneezed as he watched Jongin enter the room fully dressed. "Jongin hyung where are you going?" Mark's sick voice caught his attention from where he was stationed in his bed and Jongin sighed. 

"I have to go do my schedule Markie." Jongin walked towards him and lightly kissed his forehead. "But i've sent in my members to look after you okay? So you won't be alone."

"Okay hyung." Mark said with a smile as Jongin left the room and waved lightly towards his ever overenthusiastic hyung. 

-

About a few minutes later the door to building burst open as the rest of exo walked in. All of them excited in their own way to take care of Mark. "Markie where are you?"

"In here." A quiet voice responded and they headed towards one of the rooms seeing Mark bundled in blanket after blanket while sneezing away. He was smiling despite his sickness getting the better of him and lightly waved. "Hi hyungs."

They cooed over the fact that he was still adorable despite his red flushed cheeks and his bright red nose. "Mark are you okay?" Sehun questioned while rubbing the younger's head and Mark shrugged. "Not really."

"Well don't worry!" Baekhyun commented from behind Jongdae as they watched Kyungsoo change the cloth on his head to a colder one. "We're here to make sure you'll get better in no time!" 

Mark gave a small thumbs up towards the older and Chanyeol was wondering if the younger boy could get any cuter. 

-

A couple of minutes later after they had changed into more comfortable clothes as they began doing everything they could to make sure Mark was comfortable. Sehun would check on him every few minutes while alternating with Baekhyun, Jongdae was in charge of changing the cloth on his head while Chanyeol made sure that he had a fresh bucket to puke in every few hours with a new box of tissues, Junmyeon and Kyungsoo were preparing food for Mark and the other exo members while Minseok and Yixing napped on the couch. 

So far it was going well, as they were making sure Mark was looked after. 

"Has anyone checked on Mark?" Junmyeon shouted from the kitchen and Baekhyun instantly jolted up. "I'll go do it now." So he walked half awake to the bedroom Jongin put Mark in with a lazy smile on his face.

First he knocked on the door lightly hoping Mark wasn't asleep. "Mark are you okay?" He received no answer and pushed the door open expecting to see Mark fast asleep. But instead the bed was empty, promptly waking him up.

He began scanning the room for Mark but there was nobody in there. "Mark?" He called out lowly while checking any places the younger could be hiding and gulped audibly in distress when he didn't see him in the room.

That's when he had promptly screamed causing the others to wake up while Junmyeon almost dropped his pan that was still sizzling on the stove. "Baekhyun what's wrong?" Sehun questioned with wide eyes as they turned towards him and he was already getting ready to search the rest of the house. "Mark isn't in his bed. In fact, he isn't even in his room."

"What?!" Kyungsoo shouted from the kitchen and Baekhyun saw him leaning over the counter. "Are you sure he wasn't just hiding away from you or anything?"

"Kyungsoo i'm absolutely positive. I've checked everywhere and he's not there." The others were already wide awake at this point and Junmyeon was struggling with all the pots on the stove. 

Sehun had joined in conversation. "Well it hasn't been that long right? So Mark couldn't have gotten far." 

"I say we check the rest of the place just to be sure." Everyone nodded at the suggestion and set off to find Mark. Hoping to find him just asleep on one of the tiled floors or something.

Sehun checked the wash room and found absolutely nothing but Jongin's dirty t-shirt which he put back from how bad it had smelled. 

Junmyeon was looking through the bathroom hoping Mark wasn't asleep in the shower since that could make him even more sick. Despite his suspicions, the younger wasn't here.

Kyungsoo checked another bedroom which he remembered he took a nap in not to long ago. He lifted the covers gently then began checking under the bed only to sigh as he realized Mark wasn't in there either.

Jongdae, Chanyeol and Yixing decided to check the spare rooms that were held in the abnormally large apartment. Yixing checked the inside of the pantry, Jongdae checked the guest bathroom and Chanyeol checked the gaming room. Only to each realize Mark wasn't in either of those either.

Minseok was checking the living room when he saw the front door slightly ajar. "Uh guys." He shouted as he walked closer towards the door. "I think Mark went outside!"

That alone had them each running back towards the living room with wide scared eyes. Baekhyun and Sehun beginning to freak out at the possibilities of something happening to the young male. 

"I'm calling Heechul and Siwon. They may be able to help." Yixing said from the side and Minseok was already grabbing his coat and the other's since they still would have to go outside and look for Mark. 

Within a few minutes the two super junior members arrived with sweat dripping from their foreheads. "What seems to be the problem?"

"We lost a sick Mark. And we need your help to find him." The two males gasped. 

"You lost Mark?! How?!"

"Look now's not the time for explaining. We need to find him before he gets himself into trouble. So are you going to help us or not?"

They agreed and they set out to find Mark where ever he may be.

-

They split up into groups, running around the city hoping Mark didn't somehow exit the entire city or else they'd probably cry. 

Baekhyun, Minseok, and Chanyeol were walking around the area when Minseok had caught sight of curly blonde hair. He pulled the other two males to a complete stop and they both stared, instantly realizing that was Mark from the fluffy lion blanket covering his body. 

"Mark!" Baekhyun hugged him with tears pricking at his eyes again. "We were so worried about you. What are you even doing out here?" 

Chanyeol had already dialed the others so they could pick them up and drive them back home. "I'm sorry hyungs." He said right as he sneezed before smiling softly. "I was waiting in the room like you had told me to but I saw this advertisement on the tv for this stuffed bear and it looked so cute. So I came out to get it but I didn't bring any money and I didn't how to get home because I forgot my phone."

Minseok cooed at that and ruffled his hair. "You might just kill me from cuteness overload Mark." Minseok said and Chanyeol agreed with Baekhyun clinging to Mark like a monkey.

The others arrived and got out of the car instantly surrounding them. Chanyeol filled them in on what happened and they couldn't find it in themselves to be mad at the younger. Besides, he meant absolutely no harm.

Junmyeon saw how Mark was pouting he had to leave from the outside of the gift shop so he took out his wallet and bought the biggest version of the bear Mark had wanted, causing him to smile so brightly on the way home.

"Thank you hyungs! Especially Junmyeon hyung, your the bestest!" Mark said happily and they tried to hide their dark red cheeks from the sick male. Although they'd doubt he'd even notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	48. Panic! (at the airport)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can i ask you another one i know I'm really selfish but Can you do about when nct dream as a OT7 went to airport and suddenly all fans surrounded them really badly that's reason Mark had really bad panic attack and he hospitalized and traumatized really bad that's reason he started to afraid of peoples and nct 127 members decided to help Mark to fight against his fear..."
> 
> Requested by kenni_123_45

Mark was already having a hard time being at the airport. It had been a while since he had exited one of those things and it wasn't making it any easier with how many fans were there. 

They were screaming incoherent things and making grabby hands at him and the other dreamies. It made him feel uncomfortable. And he had to try and ground himself. But it wasn't even working.

And Mark thought it couldn't get any worse with how many fans were there since the guards were there to protect them. They were _supposed_ to protect them. But Mark couldn't tell if they were doing a good job. Since it looked like at any moment they'd break through. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Because there was no way they would be able to. The guards had training. They were going to protect them.

Or at least that's what Mark thought right before he heard a crash. That crash resonated in his head for as he froze because that meant one thing. The barricades broke and the guards failed their sole job to protect the idols who were walking through the airport. They failed and Mark was beginning to pay the price for it. 

His skin felt itchy as he saw the fans surrounding them. He felt suffocated and wanted-no, needed to get out of the building as quickly as possible. But how with so many people surrounding them? There was absolutely no way they were going to get out without a few people getting injured with how many fans were actually blocking them in. 

And Mark began panting, panting for air. Panting to get out, panting to be freed of whatever strange nightmare he was trapped in because he couldn't be stuck inside of this room with this many people anymore. 

Couldn't be stuck inside of this room so trapped with like so many people who were screaming next to him. _Touching_ him as if he wasn't a living person. As if he was just a play thing for their amusement.

It was at that moment Mark realized he wasn't breathing. 

That alone must've alarmed the other dreamies as he saw their panicked faces whilst he grabbed at his chest in pain. He wasn't breathing, why wasn't he breathing?

He could see Renjun attempting to get towards him with a very terrified look on his face and his lips were moving but Mark couldn't understand what he was saying. He couldn't hear a thing around him, as if everything had went silent. 

He was panicking even more. Because not only could he not breathe but he also couldn't hear either. 

His vision began fading to black and he felt himself moving. No not moving, falling backwards. 

"Mark!" Was the last thing he heard before he fell into unconscious world.

-

Ever since then the others had been rather cautious with Mark. Instantly realizing he may have a phobia of close contact or something similar.

They started taking steps, tiny baby steps, to get Mark back to his happy go lucky self. 

Making sure he never was around crowds to big and always making sure someone was with him for when he went outside. Just to help him get rid of this fear.

Today however they were working with their biggest task yet, being at the exact place where this phobia of his happened to start. At the airport. 

The others had heard about what happened and put a plan in action. Which is why Johnny, Jaehyun, Doyoung and Jungwoo were surrounding him at all corners to make the crowd unseeable for him-because they happened to be the tallest members in the unit.-while Yuta and Taeil held each of his hands with haechan and Taeyong trailing in front of him. 

Mark was panicking this time around, wasn't freaking out and they were so glad for that. Since this was where it had happened. Where Mark grew a fear for people.

But it could also be due to the crowd being different than last time. They were quietly cheering for the members as they walked to the exit and they weren't trying to shove past the guards or the barricades to get to them.

Despite that, Yuta could still feel Mark shaking in his hands. The younger was obviously terrified but he was trying so hard not to show it. So hard not to just break down right then and there. 

Yuta and Taeil squeezed his hands in a reassurance as a slight reminder that it was almost over. That they were almost out of the building so he wouldn't have to stay in the uncomfortable atmosphere for much longer.

When they reached the exit Mark released a breath he didn't even realize he was holding and Taeyong pulled him into a group hug. "Mark you did it! You managed to get through without something happening and i'm so proud."

"Really hyung? I've made you proud?" Taeyong nodded and the others took this as their chance to join in the conversation.

"You've made us all proud Mark. You did really good." Taeil complimented and Mark burst into tears.

Because he did it. He got through the building without having a panic attack. And that was good enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost had a heart attack and cried after a firework came out of nowhere. So I wrote this through my tears 😭
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	49. Danger (nearby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have another request because I really like the alpha / omega / beta dynamic  
> with the dreams more present where jisung is an alpha nobody is in the dormitory when he crosses his first charleur and rapes unintentionally mark which is an omega"
> 
> Requested by Eloise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE WE BEGIN, WARNING! It will not be graphic, but it will imply that this contains rape! And if your not comfortable with that sort of thing please skip this chapter! I don't want anyone reading anything that makes them uncomfortable, because that makes me sad :(! 
> 
> Now that's out of the way, please continue only if you really want to! :)

Jisung could feel himself slipping out of his body, as if he wasn't in control. And he had absolutely no idea if he was moving or sitting down, speaking or staying silent. All he knew was that he was no longer in control. 

It was strange, he couldn't understand why his body was doing this but he wanted to regain control again, before he did something he didn't want to do. But it was nearly impossible.

It was as if he was just watching his body move while watching from afar. Almost like an out of body experience.

That's when he smelled something strange. Something that had his inner alpha growling uncontrollably. He never smelled anything like this heavenly smell before, and it only made his strange feeling worse. 

He had followed the scent around the dorm, attempting to navigate the person who the scent belonged to. Attempting to find the person who made his alpha go insane.

It was like the smell was taunting him since it seemed to be everywhere he turned. 

If he went towards the bathroom, it was there. If he went towards the kitchen, it was there. Even his own bedroom was dripping in the sugary scent and it was beginning to drive him nuts. 

His alpha was begging for him to hurry and find them and Jisung just allowed himself to be controlled by the strange scent. Navigated by the scent and soon, be drowned inside of the scent.

It was heavenly, absolutely just amazing and he couldn't get enough of it. No matter how much he inhaled it, the thought of him needing to claim whoever the scent belonged to wouldn't go away. 

He needed to meet the person who the scent belonged to, and luckily in a few minutes due to his skilled alpha nose, he did.

However as stated before, Jisung was nowhere near in control of his body.

-

It had been hours and the others had gotten back.

Fully ready to greet their baby alpha and omega when they had smelled something was strange. It was weird.

Taeyong pushed the door open and saw Mark on the couch with Jisung's jacket draped over his bare shoulders with tears in his eyes and Jisung absolutely nowhere to be found. 

he was in turmoil and it was obvious that he needed comforting if the way the alphas in the room were acting was anything to go by. 

However Taeyong needed an explanation. And he was going to need one now before he ended up turning this dorm upside down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short because I didn't know what to write for it!
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	50. Jealousy at it's finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nct 127 is on weekly idol and have to learn a dance in one of the tasks, and mark gets Maria by hwasa. So the other members gets both jealous and horny from watching mark basically grinding with the backup dancers."
> 
> Requested by anon

The nct 127 members sat on the chairs as they stared at the hosts with tilted heads. "We have a little challenge for you guys. Think of it as the last one before you go home."

They nodded and watched as they stood up. "You will each have to learn a dance for a specific group. Whoever does it the best, wins." They nodded as their names were called one by one. With a set of different backup dancers.

Taeyong had gotten a wannaone song and caused laughter to fill the room when he had miserably failed at it. 

Doyoung and Yuta had gotten a twice song and Jungwoo was lucky enough to get a song by their own group.

Mark went up last and was shocked he had gotten Maria by Hwasa. Especially since that song was kind of sexual. 

At first the others were confused at Mark's initial embarrassment until the song had kicked off. 

He was grinding against the backup dancers and moving so sensually that they couldn't help the jealous rage that ran through them with absolute malice surrounding it. At first, they tried to not look bothered at all by it.

But it kept getting harder and harder to hide. They couldn't just walk up and snatch Mark away from the backup dancer who happened to get a bit too grabby but that's what they wanted to do. Unfortunately though, they were on live tv. 

Mark wasn't even paying them attention and they knew it was because Mark got really focused when it came to whatever he was doing. Even if it was effectively pissing his boyfriend's off.

Mark ended up finishing flawlessly and the show ended there as the others showed tight lipped smiles towards the hosts before hurriedly leaving.

-

They were in the car and Taeil leaned over towards Mark. "Mark. You looked so good while dancing earlier."

"I did?"

"Yeah. The only thing I didn't like was how touchy those backup dancers were with you." Taeil growled out and Mark felt his skin tingle at that. "When we get home me and the others are going to show everyone your not up for grabs."

Suddenly Mark was looking forward to getting back home. As early as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to type with nails- but i'm so happy to be writing again!! My injury is finally gone soo i'm happy 😁
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	51. Workout kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "https://www.instagram.com/p/CCgvYyBHKQp/?igshid=1fz2xb6wql1bk req basedfrom this, the hyungs wanna workout, so they ask mark to help them and they give him kisses with different activities, sit-ups with him holding their legs, pushups while he lays under them, plank while French kissing 👀 and so on"
> 
> Requested by anon

Taeil had sat up and placed a kiss onto Mark's lips and enjoyed the way he giggled at the feeling. Taeil laid back down and Mark felt another kiss being placed onto his lips and smiled once again. 

He was soon called by Johnny and Taeil let him go as he went to go lift weights. Mark was directed to being under Johnny as the other did push ups. He didn't mind as it made him feel very small, but he supposes that was mostly. due to Johhny's size difference.

Johnny landed kiss after kiss on his lips and Mark giggled as Johnny's hair brushed his nose. Johnny couldn't help but smile at how cute the younger looked under him. Mark watched as Johnny flexed his muscles above him and he tried not to blush when Johnny caught him staring at his arms. 

The next kiss the taller male placed on his lips was a more rougher kiss. Mark saw as Johnny pulled back and took a break. "Thank you for helping me Markie." The other blushed and watched as Johnny went to go lift some weights with Taeil.

He sat up for a tiny bit until he saw Doyoung leaning against the wall, in a tank top and a towel wrapped around his neck. "Mark. Do you want to help me or do you want to take a break?"

"I'll h-help you hyung." Doyoung smiled and watched as Mark practically tripped over his own feet to meet Doyoung halfway. Doyoung gently took his hand in his own then led him to a small mat where he made sure Mark was laying down comfortably. 

Mark watched as Doyoung started planking right above him, his arms placed around Mark's head so he wouldn't hurt him, which he had greatly appreciated. Doyoung watched with the utmost care in his eyes at how Mark was cheering him on silently. 

When Doyoung landed the first kiss on Mark's lips it was soft and innocent almost, even though Doyoung himself was anything but. But around the fifth kiss he had began to get more rougher-needier in a way that Mark couldn't place. 

When Doyoung went down another time to catch his lips, he was french kissing Mark. And the other was shocked but also wanted more. At this point, Doyoung had resulted to french kissing instead of just plain old pecks and he wouldn't have stopped either if Mark didn't pull away first. 

"Hyung," Mark started as he looked at Doyoung's eyes that were always so full of love for him. "I'm running out of breathe. I-I think I need a water break." Doyoung nodded in understanding then turned looked at Mark once again. "Let me get one more kiss before you go love."

Mark nodded as Doyoung instantly placed a small but still loved filled kiss on his lips before moving away. Mark giggled as Doyoung went back to planking like before as Mark went to go get his water bottle he had left in his workout locker.

He got the bottle and leaned against the locker just panting when he heard one of the showers stop. He turned his head and turned a bright shade of red when he saw Jaehyun walking out of the shower with only the towel around his waist. 

"Oh baby I didn't expect to see you in here." Jaehyun said as he ruffled his hair and Mark turned his head while drinking the bottle quietly. Jaehyun found it funny how Mark was turning the same shade as a tomato. 

When Jaehyun was fully dressed he gently tapped Mark's shoulder causing the other to turn towards him. "Are you all done baby? Do you want to head back to the gym area now?" Jaehyun questioned and Mark nodded, blushing a light pink as Jaehyun kissed his hand then placed a light kiss on his lips. 

As soon as he was back in the gym Jungwoo stole him away from Jaehyun who laughed as Mark was led into a small corner. Jungwoo sat Mark on the small area of the treadmill where and turned on a high setting as he ran. 

While running he captured Mark's lips and they stayed like that as Jungwoo ran on the small fabric. 

When Jungwoo ran out of breath he stopped the treadmill but didn't stop kissing Mark, that is until Yuta had pulled him away causing Jungwoo to whine at the lack of touch. 

Yuta had set Mark on his shoulders and the other yelped at the action. "Mark your going to help me gain better muscle strength." Mark looked confusingly until Yuta grabbed his hands. 

Then he was leaned down and Mark let out a squeak of surprise as he was soon picked back up by Yuta who tilted his head just enough that Mark could kiss him. The other didn't mind it since he did have pretty good leg strength. 

Yuta soon stopped the whole workout thing and just focused on making out with Mark. Mark didn't really mind either since he always loved when they would give him so much attention and love, it made him feel happy. 

"Guys we have to go back home now it's getting late." Taeyong called out from the side and Yuta-reluctantly-let go of Mark and led him to the van they all had arrived in. 

Since Jaehyun and Taeyong didn't get to kiss him before they both sat next to Mark and smothered him in kisses on their way home making him feel so giddy and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um hi! I've been working so hard these past few weeks on so many things! I have been busy with some real life stuff but I also have been busy writing too! I wanted to upload my yumark twitter au now but I have to make a few changes before I can so it'll be postponed only a bit longer ! Also I was working on two seperate nct themed series so that has been keeping me busy for a while but I still wanted to get these oneshots out. So after i'm done with writing all of these oneshots I will go and finish the editing of that yumark au and work on my other stories as well. Thank you all for being patient. 😊 
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	52. Pretty girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "can you do where mark helped a witch and he didn't know .then the next day he woke up as pretty girl with the nctot21 you can continue the story from there and i'm sorry if i'm being greedy i really like your stories and can't get enough of them."
> 
> Requested by nct'strash! Also thank you ! 😊

Mark was supposed to be getting groceries when he heard shouting. He turned his head and saw a woman getting harassed by two men who looked his age. The problem was the woman looked to be way older than him, and he wasn't about to sit on the side while two men harassed a elderly woman. 

Mark stepped in when they gotten to close for his own comfort and stood in front of her. Clearly much taller than her so he was able to successfully block her. "Don't you two have any manners? Bothering someone who is clearly uncomfortable isn't right."

"What were doing is none of your business." Mark scoffed in annoyance. "You made it my business when you decided to start harassing her for no reason. So I suggest you go back to whatever little hole you came from before you piss me off." 

The man snarled and raised his hand but before he could do anything, Mark twisted his arm and bent it backwards making him scream in agony. "I wasn't kidding. Now unless you want me to break your arm, Go away."

That was all it took to sent them running. With them shouting at them in pure anger. "Don't come crying towards us when she casts a curse on you!" Mark didn't understand what that meant but he ignored it. 

He turned towards the woman who was holding onto his arm tightly. "Um are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh yeah i'm perfectly fine." Mark smiled and when she let go of him she looked him in the eyes. "Thank you young man for all of your help. I should get going though."

As she walked off she whispered the next few words that Mark was somehow able to hear. "I hope you like my gift to you." She winked then left and Mark was frozen as he tilted his head in confusion with the bag still in his hand. 

He shrugged and began walking home fully intending on forgetting the events that happened tonight. 

-

He opened the front door and put the bag on the counter with a yawn escaping his lips. "Mark hi." Johnny replied and looked through the bag. "You were late did something happen?"

"No not really." He stretched as he saw everyone else sitting around the area. "What's up?"

"We just got a call from Yukhei that him and the others are coming out tomorrow for some tv show. So were trying to make sure everything is ready for when they come by."

"Okay well you do that i'm heading to bed." The others told him goodnight as he walked towards his room.

As he changed out of his clothes he couldn't help but think about what that woman said but decided to ignore it so he could finally get a goodnight's right.

* * *

The next morning woke up with a small stir before moving to get up. When his boxers literally fell down his legs. He looked at the floor in confusion. 

He knew he liked his clothes oversized but there was absolutely no reason that it should've been this big on him. He scratched his head in confusion and only turned up in more confusion when he realized how long his hair was on his head. It was just short yesterday but it was so long that it reached past his backside. 

He just shrugged it off in his tired state and ran to the bathroom to go try and freshen up, despite the very weird things that were happening to him this morning. 

However when he saw himself in the mirror, he couldn't help but let out an ear piercing scream. He was a girl. A very short one at that since he was now 5'3 instead of his actual height of 5'9

Doyoung had happened to hear the scream and ran towards the bathroom with a knife in his hand, very clearly just coming out of the kitchen since Mark could see the vegetables leaking onto the tiled floor. 

"What's the matter why did you-" When doyoung saw him, long hair, pale skin, oversized clothes, and most importantly, as a female, he too began screaming so loud that it would've shaken the entirety of Seoul itself.

-

Doyoung was pacing around the room while Donghyuck was doing the same. Having heard Doyoung's scream he went to see what the commotion was for himself and practically demanded an explanation. After allowing Mark to put on a pair of panties that johnny had gifted him before as a joke and after Doyoung gave him his shirt since Mark happened to sleep shirtless.

"So what your telling me is that your Mark." Mark nodded in confirmation and Doyoung looked ready to rip his own hair out. "And you went to bed." He nodded once more. "And woke up as a girl?" Mark nodded again to confirm what he just went over with the two for a thousand times and Donghyuck piped up clearly flabbergasted at the explanation. 

"But that doesn't make any sense! Your a boy!" Donghyuck exclaimed and Mark began shouting as well. "You don't think I know that?!" His (her?) voice much higher now that he was a female. 

"None of that matters. How are we gonna explain this to the others?! Their definitely going to be questioning why a random girl is inside of our dorms!" Doyoung paced about angrily and Mark sighed frustraingly. Not even wanting to be in this situation right now. 

"Where did they even go?" Mark asked and Donghyuck groaned. "They went to the airport hours ago but they should be back any time soon."

"Which is why i'm panicking!" Doyoung added and Mark groaned. That's when they heard the front door open. "Guys were back!" 

Mark shrieked and jumped into Doyoung's arms with sheer panic on her face. "Their here already. Okay this wasn't supposed to happen.." Doyoung was quickly beginning to panic before shoving her into Donghyuck's hands. 

"Hyung what the hell?" Mark was holding onto Donghyuck with as much power as he could muster and Donghyuck was carrying him like he was nothing. "Why did you hand him to me?!"

"Donghyuck look you need to take him upstairs before the others find him like this." Doyoung saw how Donghyuck was contemplating it and was quickly trying to think of something since the others could be heard throughout the room. "I really don't want to explain this to the others till I can think of something logical."

"I don't want to be in charge of him though!" Donghyuck said with furrowed brows as he tossed the other towards Doyoung who let out a shriek as he scrambled to catch Mark. "Why don't you take him upstairs?!"

"Because I can't trust you to make up something plausible. Besides Taeyong had left me in charge of the food! At least then i'd be able to distract them long enough for you to hide him." Doyoung threw her back towards Donghyuck and Mark let out a shriek. 

Donghyuck was ready to toss her back when Mark looked at him with a pissed off look. "If you even think about throwing me anymore I will literally cut both of your faces off."

Donghyuck rolled his eyes as Mark clung to his neck and was about to complain when Doyoung looked at him. "Go." He simply stated and Donghyuck groaned in annoyance and turned around pausing when he and Doyoung saw Jaemin running towards them. 

"Hyungs." He started with a smile, clearly ready to greet them and tell them all about their car ride when he caught Doyoung without a shirt. "Hyung what happened to your shirt?"

Donghyuck was about to try and dismiss him when he saw Jaemin now looking at Mark wide eyed. The knew how bad this looked since Doyoung was shirtless since Mark was wearing it and with Donghyuck holding her in his arms as Mark had her arms wrapped around Donghyuck as the other didn't even seem to care. "Jaemin it isn't what it look-"

Before Doyoung could explain Jaemin fainted. They watched as his body hit the floor and soon followed by a set of footsteps, the others were in the living room surrounding Jaemin. 

"What the hell?" They questioned as they saw Jaemin clearly out cold and was about to question the other two just standing there staring when they saw what Jaemin had saw. And they knew once they laid eyes on Mark they were going to have to do a lot of explaining. 

-

"Alright now tell us just what the hell is going on. Who is she?" Donghyuck and Doyoung were currently arguing over who should explain when Doyoung decided to be the bigger person and explain the situation. 

"It's Mark." The others froze and turned to look at Mark who was just sitting there clearly annoyed with her life at the moment. "Nows not the times for jokes." Johnny said and Mark groaned. 

"Doyoung's not joking it's me." Mark said with clear annoyance in his voice as he looked at the others. "We don't know it happened but I woke up as a girl."

"Seriously?!" Taeyong exclaimed and Mark nodded. "Okay wait back track what did you do yesterday?" Chenle questioned and Mark leaned on the couch doing as he said. 

He went to the store, bought tons of items for their dorm since they were running low on things and that's when he heard someone yelling and- Oh. It hit him like a truck as he remembered the woman's words. 

_"I hope you like your gift."_

It was the only thing that made sense and he silently cursed under his breath. "A witch." He muttered and the others looked at him. "What?"

"Yesterday I helped out a witch." He said with pure anger on his face and the others began freaking out. "You helped out a what?! Why would you do that?!"

"Look I didn't think she was a witch! And even then how am I supposed to know this would happen?!" Mark stated with an angry expression and Ten lightly pat his shoulder as the others looked at each other. 

"Well there must be some way we can find out this spell. Maybe then we can reverse it?" Johnny questioned and Jungwoo whipped out his phone with a smirk. "I already did."

"How?!" They gasped and Jungwoo shrugged. "I have my ways."

"Anyways it says here that the spell performed was a gender swap spell. Something that can be done by something as simple as contact with a witch." He read and Mark groaned in annoyance again as he remembered how the woman didn't let go of his arm. 

"How do we reverse it?" Mark asked, hoping shining through his features and Jungwoo looked down at the answer on his phone and audibly gulped causing the others to look at him strangely. "Is there no way to reverse it?" Mark responded and Jungwoo shook his head. 

"There is a way to reverse it, I just don't think you'll like it." He added and Mark furrowed his brows as did the others. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the only way to reverse it is.. well.." Mark was now growing antsy with anticipation. "Come on woo hyung, it can't be that bad can it-"

"One of us have to sleep with you Mark. To reverse the spell." As soon as those words left Jungwoo's mouth the others were standing in shock as Mark just stared with his eyes practically bugging out of his head. "And if he want to get you back to normal, it'll have to be by tonight."

"But it can only be done by someone you choose." Jungwoo finished causing Mark to panic at the new information. How is ever going to get out of this mess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this days ago but then forgot about it 😔
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	53. Kitchen mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mark being alone in the dorm one day, and as the nice boyfriend he is, he tries cooking dinner and dessert for when the others come back. Granted it ends up with the kitchen a mess and him sobbing on the floor feeling useless."
> 
> Requested by anon and Id0cdzg

Mark was prancing around the dorm attempting to find something to keep him distracted. That's when he had gotten the perfect idea to cook for the others. Since they always do things for him. Why not return the favor?

All though Mark hadn't been the best cook, cooking couldn't have been that hard right?

He took out a mixing bowl to make a small cake and also decided to make something light since they had a comeback coming up. 

He looked down as he poured the flour into the bowl and began to pour eggs into it as well, making sure he poured the right amount that was asked from the cook book. 

He decided on making something on the stove as the cake would be baking in the oven. Hoping that it would go as well as he thought it would go in his head. 

He mixed the ingredients together and smiled as it went just as the cookbook said it would. "So far so good!" He exclaimed happily to himself-since nobody else was in the dorm-and did a small little victory dance. 

He ran to the stove and prepared the food over there as he began to preheat the oven to 350 just as the cookbook had asked him too. While at the stove he accidentally had burned his finger on the pan and tried not to scream. 

While the water was sizzling he went back over to the counter where the vegetables were and began to cut them quickly as if he was in a rush, which resulted into him cutting his finger by accident, the same one he happened to burn. Which caused him to let out a tight-lipped scream. 

He took a deep breath but didn't let the smile fall from his face. It was okay, as long as he got through with this cooking thing he'd be alright. After all, Mark lee wasn't no quitter. 

Mark shook off the pain he felt from his finger as he continued doing what the cook book had asked of him. Hoping he didn't mess anything up already. Even though the kitchen was a slight mess, it didn't matter because he needed to finish this task at hand. 

Mark walked over to the stove and dumped the vegetables inside of the pan, quickly moving his hand out of the way so that he doesn't burn himself a second time. 

Then he finished the rest of the ingredients that was required for the cake. Looking at the cookbook half-heartedly to make sure he had everything needed. When the cake was finished he put it into the oven. Fully intending to watch as so he could take the things off. 

-

Mark somehow fell asleep but startled awake when he heard the sizzle from the stove. He swore under his breath, and turned off the stove. However he was still a bit too late as he noticed the food had been burnt already.

The kitchen was a mess too and he gulped down the tears trying to spill. He still had the cake, his mind provided, trying to help him out. 

Mark turned the oven and took the cake out of the oven, with the mitts on his hands. 

When he took it out though, the cake exploded in his hand, scattering the contents all over the kitchen walls, the floor, and even Mark's shirt. He dropped the pan on the floor and let the mitts fall off of his hands and to the ground completely ignoring the feeling of pain he experienced because of his finger. 

He fell to the ground to the floor and started sobbing while on the cold hard tiles, feeling absolutely useless. 

-

"Mark hyung we're back!" Jaemin said as Renjun put down the groceries on the counter. While the others took their shoes off, ready to smoother their boyfriend in all the love they could muster. 

And their smiles remained until they heard the faint sound of sobbing. Sending all of them into a bit of an over-protective mode. "Mark?" Taeyong called out as he walked straight to the kitchen, instantly knowing where the sound came from, as the others followed closely behind. 

When they walked into the kitchen the sight broke their heart. Mark sitting on the floor sobbing his heart out as if his life depended on it. The dreamies by his side in an instant and the other quickly fretting over Mark in pure confusion. 

"Markie why are you crying?"

"Did something happen?" 

"Did somebody say something to you?"

"Please talk to us. We can't help if we don't know what's wrong."

Their voices were overlapping each other as the confusion grew more and anger was evident in their voices. Not at Mark but at the fact someone could've possibly done something to him. 

"Mark what happened to your hand?" The voice belonged to Jeno as he delicately picked up Mark's hand and the other's instantly began looking, shocked to see blood covering it. "Did somebody else do this to you?"

"Taeil go get the med kit!" Yuta shouted and the older nodded, instantly ready to go help out in some way. He ran to the bathroom as Mark continued sniffling as tears fell down his face. 

"Poor baby, what happened Mark?" Ten asked while craddling his head in between his arms and Mark only cried more at the comfort his boyfriend was giving him. Mark sniffled before looking at them with those sad puppy eyes that had them only wanting to give him the world and nothing less. 

Yukhei cracked his fingers with the intent of harming whoever hurt his tiny fragile boyfriend. "Mark did someone do something to you while we were out?" He asked with a very pissed Yuta and Jungwoo standing right behind him.

"N-No i didn't leave the house I just.." Mark looked down with tears already welling in his eyes. "I feel useless."

This caused his boyfriends to freak out as they began overwhelming him with compliments and worried glances before Taeyong spoke up. "Baby what made you feel like this?"

"I wanted to cook for you all because I know how hard you've been working these past months." He sniffled. "But I couldn't even follow the simplest of directions and failed. I can't do anything right."

Johnny wiped his tears away with light kisses. "Markie your not useless. Your so talented that most people wish they could be you." He said as Mark sniffled once more. "You tried and that's all that matters okay?"

"But wait, what happened to your hand?" Hendery asked in confusion and Mark looked down and saw how absolutely horrible it looked. Before he could answer Taeil came back with the med-kit and tossed it on the floor as he slid into the kitchen before stopping in front of Mark and opening the kit. "I never knew taeil hyung was michael jackson." Donghyuck muttered causing Jeno and Jisung to snicker under their breathes. 

Taeil delicately picked his hand up. "Mark how did this happen..?" Taeil questioned and Mark turned his head. "I burned my hand and cut my finger while c-cooking.." 

Taeil sighed and sprayed it with an antiseptic and then cleaned the wound before wrapping it in a bandage, the others not missing the way Mark flinched at the feeling. When Taeil finished they dragged Mark to the living room.

Fully intending to give their boyfriend some TLC to cheer him up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I had already written this but I guess not so here it is! I'm going to finish the rest of the requests I have then i'll finish the prologue to the yumark au so I can finally post it today! I also fell asleep earlier so yay! 🤩
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	54. Hidden special skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello! I really enjoy your stories and I’ve had this idea for a little while. Can you do one where the boys are doing an episode of Weekly Idol? And when they get to Marks self report, they find out that he can lap and/or pole dance and the hosts ask him to demonstrate? It’s your choice if it leads to smut. Thank you!"
> 
> Requested by Jungwaffles! And i'm glad you like my stories 😊.

"Ah well Mark it says here in your self report-" Doni pointed to and Coni continued his speech. "That your skilled in a very specific area." 

"Pole dancing to be exact." Doni corrected and the other members gasped as Mark just shrugged lightly. "Do you mind if you demonstrate for us?"

Mark got up and nodded as a pole was placed temporarily in the middle of the room. "It's been a month since i've done it so I may be a bit rusty." Mark added and Doni nodded as Mark unbuttoned his shirt slightly and walked over to the pole. 

They played a song and gasps filled the room as the members watched with shocked eyes as Mark jumped onto the pole upside down, his hands stabilizing himself as his legs spun into the air. 

Yuta licked his lips as he began getting more into the dance moves Mark was showing them. It was like they were seeing an entirely new side to the male. Mark used one leg and spun around the pole before going back and gripping it in a different way.

They looked at him with all their attention on him now. Fully intending to see what other tricks Mark had up his sleeve. He did another move that had Taeyong's mouth dropping wide open.

HIs legs were split apart as his hands were placed in between them and he paused for a moment before going back to spinning and doing other things. He didn't even break a single sweat and was completely focused to the point where Johnny was questioning just how much time Mark had actually spent on perfecting this hidden skill of his. 

Doni and Coni watched as "oohs" and "aahs" filled the room, only egging Mark on more. 

The other smiled when they seemed absolutely engrossed in his dance moves. It meant he wasn't too rusty to the point where it would bore them. 

He finished with a cartwheel and got back up. Their mouths were still hanging open and he rubbed the back of his neck lightly as he fixed his shirt. "As I said before." He said before grabbing his discarded jacket on the floor and wrapping it around his waist. "I'm still rusty so it probably wasn't the best."

"Ah well.. Thank you for the demonstration." Coni said and Mark smiled as a reply.

-

When they had gotten home Mark felt himself getting slammed against the wall. "Mark when were you gonna tell us about your little hidden skill?" Taeyong asked as the others were staring at him with a darkened gaze. 

"I didn't think it was important really.." He mumbled and Yuta scoffed. "You didn't think you being able to pole dance was important?" Johnny added and Mark only shrugged. 

"Yeah I learned it so long ago and besides.." He started playing with his fingers to distract himself from the thick tension feeling the room. "I don't know why you guys are making a big deal out of it, I'm still really rusty.."

Jungwoo looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "Rusty?! Mark you did so many extreme moves. My eyes could barely keep up." He exclaimed and Jaehyun nodded as his eyes trailed down to Mark's exposed neck. "You looked so sinful out there today baby."

"Y-You think so?" He squirmed a bit when he felt Doyoung's open mouth kisses on his neck making him whimper a tiny bit. "I know so. The others agree as well." Jaehyun muttered distractedly as he began unbuttoning Mark's shirt. 

He squirmed when he was now shirtless in front of them. Causing them to lick their lips before Taeyong dragged him to his room, with the others following close behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys know that the weekly idol hosts (the ones that everyone knew of anyways) left the show? I was so shocked when I found out! I also had to look up pole dancing moves for this so please appreciate this 😖
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	55. Sensitive to the touch #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do another ‘sensitive to the touch’ but with the dream members?
> 
> Requested by bêäñś!

Mark was hanging out with Renjun in his room, just laughing at whatever the younger had to show him on his phone. Renjun had suggested he sit in his lap and of course Mark didn't think anything of it, since he knew how much the dreamies valued his affection above all of the other 127 members. 

Mark was squirming a bit when Renjun had decided to just play some phone game while lazily bothering Mark with his hands. Renjun had always had a fixation for Mark's body which was rather strange but he never bothered to ask about it. 

Renjun was stroking at his hips or rubbing at his stomach which was making him feel jittery has Renjun's hands only trailed higher and higher. Mark looked down and tried to stay still, so Renjun wouldn't get an idea of what was going on but it was so hard. So utterly hard for Mark not to squirm or let out even the tiniest whimper.

But he is doing well with not letting Renjun notice his struggle, or was until Renjun made his way to his chest. His fingers brushed against a nipple and Mark let out the tiniest moan that was ever so noticeable in the quiet bedroom. 

He saw Renjun's phone being tossed past him as Renjun had gotten the gist of what was going on. "Mark hyung." He said before pausing and looking down at his chest. "Do you happen to be sensitive _here?_ " His question was solved by a simple twist of his nipples. 

When Mark let out another moan and Renjun couldn't help but lick his lips. He shifted their positions so that Mark was beneath Renjun, who stared down at him with a look Mark hadn't seen from Renjun before. 

Maybe Ten or Yuta but definitely not Renjun. The younger moved Mark's hands from his chest then looked at him head on. "Hyung, I didn't think your chest would be so.." He pulled a nipple a bit distracted and Mark arched his back from the sensitivity. "Sensitive."

"R-Renjun.. This is embarras-" Renjun silenced him by pinching at the nub in his hand making Mark whine. "No it's cute. Because you act so high and mighty hyung but with just one little touch at your nipples and your turning into a squirming mess." Renjun's tone was dominating and demeaning and Mark hadn't seen him like this well-ever. The young man always seemed so soft spoken but here he was taking a completely different side to him by the looks of it. 

Renjun slipped his hands under Mark's shirt before completely lifting it up as he shifted to get a closer look at his chest. "Their so cute too and soft looking. No wonder their so sensitive." Mark could feel Renjun pulling and twisting at his chest and he was whining like an omega in heat with how small he felt at the moment. 

"Hyung i'm going to try something okay?" Mark saw how he stopped his relentless attack on his chest and he looked at Mark with those eyes that had him wanting to hide from how much power he held from just a single gaze. 

Mark gasped as he felt Renjun's arms slide under his back only to wrap them tightly around it so he can latch his lips onto his nipples. Mark was shivering, as he could feel his mouth onto his chest. 

It sounded so sinful in the quiet room and Mark was whining and whimpering as he tried so hard not to let out a moan. But his sounds only fueled Renjun on more and he really _really_ didn't know what to do in this situation. 

"Mark hyung, Renjun hyung, where did you two go?" The voice belonged to Jeno and Mark couldn't help but gulp. The others must've gotten back and because of how loud he was he hadn't been able to hear. 

Mark tried to move away but Renjun only held him in place making him whimper a tiny bit. "Just keep quiet." Renjun muttered as he moved away from his chest for a second to kiss his lips before going back onto it.

Mark's hips were moving as the blush on his face was evident from how close their proximity was. Renjun smirked as he looked at Mark. "Aw hyung, did you get all riled up?" He questioned playfully and Mark would've hit his arm if they weren't in such a compromising position. 

Renjun's hand was traveling downwards while the other was on his other nipple, the untouched one. Mark moved around a lot as he could feel Renjun's hand moving slowly down his stomach, only fueling his body more. 

"Mark hyung?" The voice this time belonged to Donghyuck and Mark threw a arm over his mouth to stifle the sounds. He'd rather not be discovered in such a strange position with Renjun. 

Mainly because no matter what he says, there's no amount of explaining that could try and excuse what their doing in Renjun's bedroom. 

Renjun looked up at him from his chest and Mark had to turn his head away at the erotic sight before him, causing Renjun to smirk in delight. He was pleased that he was able to affect him like this. 

Before they could go any further however they could hear the door creaking wide open. 

They turned their heads and Mark saw the others standing there with different looks on their face. Chenle was covering Jisung's eyes, Donghyuck looked rather shocked, Jaemin was just confused and Jeno had the same look as Renjun did. 

"Chenle let go of my eyes i've already seen Mark naked before it can't be that bad." Chenle only muttered something about not ruining his innocence which caused Jaemin to snort. 

"W-Wait guys it's not-" Mark's voice cracked and he swallowed audibly. "It's not what it looks like."

"Hyung there's literally nothing else it could like." Donghyuck exclaimed and Jaemin nodded along. "And from what it looks like is that Renjun is riling you up."

"That's no fair Renjun hyung!" Jeno exclaimed in a pure moment of minor rage at the older. "I wanted to be the first one who got to touch Mark hyung like that!" 

"Wait what-"

Renjun smirked only delightfully as his fingers trailed over Mark's chest, making the other flush in embarrassment. "Well it must suck to suck huh Jeno?" The other huffed and puffed and Renjun only laughed in response. 

Jaemin moved Renjun out of the way and began touching Mark's chest. "How'd he get you so riled up hyung?" Jaemin questioned before it was answered with a high whiny moan that had Chenle turning on his heel and leaving the room with Jisung who was upset he didn't get to see what was going on. 

"Oh so that's how." Jaemin muttered before picking at his nipple making Mark whimper. "G-Guys.." He whined out just as Jeno was locking the door-upon Jaemin's request-and Donghyuck was moving towards him. "W-What do you plan on doing..?"

"Oh hyung.." Renjun said as he looked at Mark with the most sinful gaze he had ever seen in his life. "Don't you know?"

"Tonight we plan on making you impossible of remembering anyone else's name." Mark couldn't help but gulp at the bold statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So uhm now i'm going to finally start organizing the written parts of the yumark twt au so that I can publish those, then I still have to edit my fics I wanted to post, after that i'll come back to finish my oneshot requests !! Also because I absolutely adore all of my readers i'm going to give you a heads up. I will be making a a/b/o royalty themed fic. I won't tell the main pairing of the fic (because I don't want to spoil to much) so here's a tiny spoiler for when I do get ready to post it 🤧
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	56. Sickly behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'can you make one where mark is sick but no members no about this and Haechan says some Cruel words to mark in anger like You are not good enough to take this much spotlight but he immediately apologize mark for saying them but mark look it really seriously because for mark haechan always right and slowly mark starting to lose his self and confidence and started to practicing so hard to improve and finally after the winning award he broke down in vlive by saying he's not good enough to get love this much and members comforts him by saying him he's wrong ...can you do this please ....🥺"
> 
> Requested by an_127_87

Mark and Donghyuck were arguing. 

This wasn't uncommon in their dorm, seeing as it was a dorm filled with constantly tired boys so there was bound to be quarrels. The thing was this had been going on for hours, upon hours and the others were beginning to freak out. 

Especially since Mark looked so tired. 

"Well Donghyuck it's not my fault that fans like me more now is it?!" Mark yelled as his voice was audibly cracking. 

"You get all the spotlight and suddenly your all high and mighty. Well news flash Mark, your no better than the rest of us! Your probably the worst member in this entire group yet sm sucks up to you as if your not."

When he words had left his mouth nobody had moved. That was until Taeyong stepped into the middle of the fight before it got physical. Donghyuck's eyes softened and he looked at Mark. "Hyung. I'm sorry." He apologized for the harsh words and Mark took in a deep breath before looking back at him. "I didn't mean it.."

"I know your just tired. We all are." He dismissed the worried glances from Taeyong as he could tell some tears were already pricking at his eyes. "Let's just all calm down and and go to bed for the night okay?" He replied and Donghyuck tried to reach out to him only for him to shut the door, leaving everyone in the living room by themselves.

* * *

It had been some weeks after this whole fight. But Mark was still never the same. Donghyuck had always been right in the past so why wouldn't he be right now?

And even though the younger apologized Mark couldn't help but take it to heart. His confidence in his rapping, dancing and singing had plummeted into the ground. And he had started to practice more and more with rarely any break. 

Mark spent more time at the dance studio than he did at the dorm and of course most of the members had noticed. 

-

At the moment they were going to be going on vlive to happily address the award they won from the show they just got back from filming. Mark of course had been distracted, rarely speaking or barely uttering a word.

When the others had gotten to his speech about the award Mark let his mind take over. Tears began welling up in his eyes and they witnessed as he started to have a break down. 

Taeyong quickly shut off the vlive before it got to much for Mark to bear and they instantly were by his side. "Mark what's wrong?" Jaehyun questioned as he looked directly down at the younger who was now full on crying. "I just-"

"I want to be as good as you guys. And if I was we probably would've won more awards." Everyone felt their hearts sink at that and they instantly began hugging Mark. "Oh Markie." Taeil said while rubbing his head softly. 

"Your perfect why do you feel like you aren't?" Johnny said and Mark looked away. That's when it had hit Donghyuck what this was about. "Mark hyung."

The older looked at him. "Is this is about our argument?" Mark didn't reply but Donghyuck knew it was because of him that Mark was feeling this way. He grabbed Mark and held him tightly. "Hyung you should know by now that I wasn't serious."

"I was angry but I shouldn't have said that to you and i'm so so sorry for hurting you like this hyung." Mark only cried harder in Donghyuck's arms as the younger began tearing up a little as well.

The others pulled them back into a group hug as the two youngest members sat there crying their feelings out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i'm back to writing! Had a small accident three days ago but i'm okay now! 👁
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	57. Awkward first meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request Mark and Hendery were Mark heard about the latter from Lucan and Ten and was jealous from his friendship with Lucas , and they once meet at the company and Mark couldn't help being awkward"
> 
> Requested by SweetHottest13

Mark watched as Ten and Lucas rambled on and on about this Hendery male. Lucas looked so utterly happy while talking about the younger male and Mark felt slight jealousy bubbling inside of his stomach. 

There was no reason to be jealous, since it was obvious why they'd spend more time with each other than Mark and Lucas would but he couldn't help himself. It hurt a tiny bit with how happy Lucas look but he should be happy for him right?

He finally had someone else to talk who spoke his language besides Ten and Sicheng but it still slightly made him just feel a bit of jealousy within him. He decided to ignore it though as Ten and Lucas continued speaking to him. 

"I'm positive you'd love him!" Ten finished off and Mark only gave a small hum in response. 

-

Mark was leaving the dance studio pretty late when he bumped into someone and ended up spilling his juice all over them. He jumped back and looked at the male. "Oh my- I'm so sorry-"

"It's cool." He replied before looking at Mark. "I'm hendery how about you?" Mark instantly recognized the male once he said that. This was the male who Lucas seemed so happy to talk about. "I-I'm Mark."

He felt a bit awkward especially after spilling his drink all over the male. "Oh so your the Mark I've heard about?" Mark looked up at him at that. "You've heard about me?"

"Well yeah? When I was a trainee you were mentioned quite alot by SM." He shrugged and Mark chuckled nervously. Before turning his attention back towards Hendery's shirt. 

"Anyways I should probably clean that up." Before Hendery could speak Mark decided to turn around and grab the paper towels off the table and started attempting to rub away at the stain. "Isn't that only making it bigger?" Hendery questioned and Mark shook his head. "No it just looks like that."

Hendery hummed in response and admire the fact that Mark was trying so hard to get rid of the stain. Their small strange moment was ruined by the fact the practice room door belonging to wayv began to open. 

Mark startled himself and ended up slipping on the juice that got to the floor. "Look out!" Hendery caught him and Mark looked up to thank him only to find himself blushing when he realized Hendery was right before him. 

"What are you two doing." The both looked up and saw Kun staring at them with a disapproving gaze with the others staring in shock. 

Mark jumped away from Hendery with a slight blush on his face. "Okay look-" Hendery started before sitting up. "It's not what it looks like."

"When I said you'd love him I didn't mean like this Mark." Ten said from behind Kun silently snickering at the way the boy groaned in embarrassment. "It's not like that Ten! He was slipping and I caught him."

Mark really wanted a hole to open up in the floor and swallow him whole at this very moment to escape the awkwardness of this situation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAA it's 5 am and I have the urge to draw but I can't because my tablet broke 😔
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	58. A cute reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love your history but,  
> More lumark please
> 
> Your history is my life, i love so much"
> 
> Requested by sinepsi also thank you 😊!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present to you the short oneshot with model lucas + his boyfriend Mark 😌

Lucas looked around the area with his bags in hand, completely covered in sweat with clothes that stood out in the sea of family members visiting their relatives. There were people talking about him and girls pointing at him with their intent written on their eyes. 

But Lucas didn't care, he was looking for a specific person. Someone who he had been waiting to see ever since he had even gotten on the flight. 

He was looking around when he saw a pair of familiar shoes running towards him. "Lucas!" He shouted causing his head to whip towards him and his stoic face burst out into a bright big smile as a giggle left his mouth. 

His luggage still in his hand as he watched the shorter boy run towards him with a small flush on his face as if he had gotten back from running in a marathon. "Mark." He said softly as he saw the male running up to him while wearing a sweater that was far too big for him with a pair of skinny jeans. 

Mark panted as he put his hands over his knees while his head was hung low. Lucas watched with pure adoration in his eyes at the sight. When Mark raised his head Lucas saw how Mark looked like he had just woken up and it was the cutest thing to him. 

"Lucas why would you schedule your flight so early?" Mark whined and Lucas laughed at that. "Mark it's ten in the afternoon. Stop being lazy for one second." He replied with that big pretty smile still on his lips and Mark huffed and puffed before putting his foot down. 

"It's still too early for me! Jeez I should just leave you here." Mark replied and before he turned around Lucas grabbed his hand and turned him around. Pulling the smaller into a rather romantic embrace. "I'm joking Markie. I just really missed you and booked the earliest flight."

"You missed me?" Lucas nodded and Mark looked away, either in embarrassment or too avoid Lucas's gaze he didn't know, as the other smiled at how cute he was. "I missed you a lot Markie."

"Okay Romeo." Mark said as pushed Lucas away. "Now let's hurry up and get out of here before I fall asleep in this car." Lucas nodded with a small giggle exiting his throat.

-

As they were on the road on the way to Lucas's apartment building Mark had decided to start clinging to the taller boy, causing him to laugh a bit. "Your clingy today." Mark puffed his cheeks out at that. "Are you really complaining?"

"Not really. It just surprised me is all." He replied and Mark hummed. "You look really tired did you get any sleep last night?"

"No." Lucas gasped silently at that while looking at Mark. "That's not healthy Mark." Lucas rubbed at his cheek gently while the other just allowed it. "You shouldn't be missing sleep." 

"I know." Mark replied simply. "It's just so hard to sleep when your excited." 

"What were you excited for?" Lucas teased and Mark looked at him with soft wide puppy eyes that he couldn't help but fall for even more. "Being able to see you again."

"Oh?" His reply was short, because he was embarrassed. And Mark didn't seem to notice it due to his tiredness (luckily). "Yeah. I really wanted to be able to talk to you face to face again. And hug you."

His arms squeezed tighter as a small yawn escaped his throat. "I missed you a lot lucas." He simply said right before slowly falling asleep on the taller boy. "I really really wanted to be able to see you again." 

When he fell asleep Lucas softly brushed his hair out of his face. "I missed you a lot too Mark." He placed a light kiss to his forehead as the driver continued driving along the highway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually write oneshots without a request- So this was nice 😊
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	59. Aftereffects of a heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I would love to see omega Mark! Specifically after a heat, he's exhausted due to it. He can't walk (yet still tries) and has like zero energy to do thing. So the others need to take care of him. That would be so sweet!"
> 
> Requested by Elena_s_wavyhair~!

Mark woke up alone in the bed, slightly shaking from how exhausted he was. He moved to sit up ignoring the slight pain in his lower back (curse Yuta and his roughness) And moved to get up. 

When he stepped out of the bed he let out a high whine as he fell to the ground, his legs giving out right underneath him. "Aw crap." He muttered as he felt his body slightly shaking. 

"Mark I heard a loud sound and-" Doyoung stopped as he saw Mark lying on the floor. "Mark baby what happened?" The older asked with worry coating his normally neutral tone.

Mark could smell the strong scent of cinnamon hitting his nose meaning the older Alpha was probably trying to comfort him in a way. "I'm okay hyung." He replied as Doyoung lifted him up gently and into his arms. "My legs are just um really sore." 

Doyoung laughed a tiny bit at that before standing up with Mark with ease. "Ah your so cute Markie." The alpha nuzzled into his shoulder blade and Mark only whined at that. "Hyung."

"I'm only joking." He replied and Mark only whined more at that causing the older to laugh. They walked out of his bedroom and towards the kitchen where the others were staring at him with all the love in the world. "Good morning Mark." Taeyong replied as he placed his plate down.

He sat Mark down at the table before sitting down in his own seat. Mark threw a silent thanks towards Doyoung as Jungwoo began clinging onto him. "Mark are your legs still jelly from last night?" The other asked and Mark silently nodded causing him to giggle. "You get so embarrassed so easily Markie. Your so cute."

Mark uttered a almost silent "shut up" towards the older causing everyone to laugh. Taeil who was sitting across from Mark took to feeding the younger and the omega didn't want to deny the older beta so he just allowed it to happen. 

"Mark is still most likely under the effects of the heat so he might not be able to do much by himself." Taeyong stated and Mark glanced over at him before looking back at Taeil who was smiling at him while feeding him a piece of bacon. 

"So what your saying is we are going to have to assist him?" Johnny asked from the side and Taeyong nodded. "Fine by me, I have absolutely no issue with spending more time with our tiny little Mark." Yuta added and Mark rolled his eyes at that. 

-

Mark had to have a pillow on top of the couch cushion just to get comfortable and mostly because he was sore especially in that area. He was cuddling with Johnny on the couch while the others decided to do their chores. 

"Mark are you sure your not uncomfortable?" The older asked and Mark rolled his eyes. "I'm sure hyung. This is the fifth time you asked me that."

"I just don't want you to be in pain." Johnny pouted and Mark only giggled. "I know I know. But i'm perfectly fine I promise! I will tell you when I get uncomfortable though." 

"Okay good." Johnny smiled and Mark felt his heart clench at that. Even though Johnny was often seen as a big scary alpha Mark saw him as his tall overprotective hyung who really liked the thought of cuddling, almost a bit too much. 

"Mark would you like anything to eat?" Yuta called from the kitchen and he gave a silent thumbs up towards the older who eagerly began making him a sandwhich.

-

Jungwoo had to help Mark bathe since he couldn't even move too much by himself but luckily the other didn't mind, even decided to tell mark a strange story about his night on the town while washing his hair. 

Mark giggled a lot when Jungwoo had been feeling through his hair and Jungwoo couldn't help but crack the brightest smile at that. Just because of Mark's cuteness.

-

Taeyong had Mark watching him while he cooked dinner early. He was preparing the meal while quietly glancing over at Mark. Making sure the other was comfortable and not in any pain whatsoever. 

"Are you sure your able to sit like that Markie? I don't mind if you go to your room." Taeyong added while making sure the meat was properly cooked and with a slight yawn Mark shook his head. 

"Hyung I'm fine." Mark shifted a tiny bit before relaxing back into the seat. "I just don't want to be cooped up in my room right now." He replied and he heard Taeyong let out the brightest laugh. "Mark I swear your so undeniably cute."

"When i'm finished with dinner i'll carry you back to your room myself okay? I can't have you sitting in that chair for too long."

"Fine whatever you say Taeyong hyung." That caused the leader to laugh once more.

-

Mark was in bed as he heard shuffling from outside the door. He was almost asleep when he saw Jaehyun coming into the room. "Markie." He called out cutely causing him to turn his head. "I heard you were still tired from your heat?"

"Mhm." He simply replied as Jaehyun cooed. "Oh my pretty little baby. Don't worry." He silently said as he gently closed the door. "Hyung has come to make sure you get the sleep you deserve."

Jaehyun crawled into the bed slowly, making sure he didn't hit any of Mark's limps and wrapped his arms around the younger male. The other shifting into his warmth and humming in delight when he got it. 

"Hm Mark you smell nice." Jaehyun muttered into his hair albeit a bit tiredly and relished in his giggles. "Jaehyun hyung you say the strangest things when your tired."

"But it's true." He added and Mark simply shook his playfully as he looked moved towards Jaehyun more. "Are you tired yet?"

"Yeah." He replied with a yawn and Jaehyun nuzzled into his hair. "Then go to sleep baby i'm not going to be leaving." He replied and Mark soon nodded and began falling into a dreamless slumber with Jaehyun following after him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to go to bed then upload more oneshots later 🤧
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	60. je t'apprécie (I appreciate you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "👀 so, i know there are some provinces in Canada who mainly speak french, and I know Mark is from Vancouver, but could you do one where he says loving phrases in french and the members have no idea what he is saying? I know this kinda doesnt make sense but yeah--
> 
> anyways i really like your stories! have a good day 😊 <33"
> 
> Requested by TheAmazingAmajohnWithJohnsBanana also thank you very much 😖

Mark looked directly at Donghyuck who was looking at his phone. When he caught Mark's line of sight he almost jumped out of his skin. "Hyung why are you staring at me like that?" The younger questioned as Mark slowly started to snap out of his dream like state. "Tu es mignon." (You are cute). He simply said and Donghyuck blinked in confusion. "Huh-"

Before he could even question Mark simply stood up and left the room, leaving a confused Donghyuck alone in the kitchen. 

-

Taeil had helped Mark with the kitchen silverware and Doyoung was lazily watching from the countertop he was leaning over. "There you go Markie. See I knew you'd get the hang of it."

"Hyung." Mark said lowly catching the both of their attention. "Yes Markie." He looked at Taeil with pure sparkles in his eyes. "Je t'adore." (I adore you). He simply stated before placing a light kiss on his cheek and smiling before leaving. 

Doyoung and Taeil both shared a look of pure confusion trying to figure out what just had happened.

-

Johnny, Yuta, and Taeyong were all with Mark watching a movie as it got to a particularly scary part of the film. Mark jumped and hugged onto Johnny's arm, clinging tightly onto the male. "Markie it's not even that scary."

"Yes it is!" He replied and the other three chuckled while Yuta ruffled his hair. 

Johnny shifted quite a bit till Mark was positioned and hugging onto his neck. "Here stay like this if you feel scared." Mark shivered a tiny bit before turning towards " **Tu es le soleil de ma vie.** " (You are the sunshine of my life). His whisper was silent but the other three heard it and looked at him in confusion as he went back to hugging Johnny during another jump scare.   
**  
**They had absolutely no idea what he even said.

-

Jungwoo was with Mark lying on the bed with him as the two whispered sweet nothings to each other. "Jungwoo hyung." 

"Hm?"

" **Je veux te serrer contre toi."** (I want to hold you close to me). Jungwoo blinked in confusion. "Markie did you just speak french?"

Mark didn't respond and rolled over to hug Jungwoo, causing the older to giggle but mostly out of confusion. 

-

The 127 members had just gotten back from a late night of dance practice and this time had decided to download a translator app onto Taeyong's phone to get to the bottom of just what Mark had been telling them. 

"Hi hyungs!" Mark shouted in excitement and they all looked at him. "Hi mark." Johnny muttered as the younger cuddled up in his arms. "Did you miss us?" The taller teased and Mark nodded. "Of course I did."

" **Je pense à toi tout le temps."** He replied and Taeyong was lucky enough for his translator to catch it. He looked down at the translator and felt himself blush at the words as the others looked over at it. (I think about you all the time.)

They looked back at Mark who was just giving them a little coy smile making them feel a bit more embarrassed. This entire time he had been uttering phrases of love towards them and they hadn't even realized. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! NOW i'm going to bed. Also fun fact I know quite a bit of french as it is one of the 10+ languages i happen to be studying 😊.
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	61. Quiet down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm a markhyuck shipper and I've never considered Markwoo until now...I think i might actually ship because of this lol. Can you do another markwoo smut chapter?"
> 
> Requested by hyuckflrt~!

Mark couldn't help but shiver as Jungwoo had him seated in his lap as he kissed all over his shoulder blade, quietly ignoring the small whimpers he happened to release.

"Quiet down Markie." Jungwoo said with another kiss to his neck. "Or the other members will hear you." Mark shivered at the tone Jungwoo had taken on as he continued feeling up his body. 

"Hyung-" Mark said, his words dying in his throat as a loud moan took over it's place. Jungwoo only chuckled right before he began rubbing at Mark's thighs, ignoring the shudder the other released. 

"Markie. Didn't I say to keep quiet?" He said right before sucking harshly on his throat. "I don't want the others to find you like this. Because this body.." He emphasized what he was saying by trailing his fingers up Mark's torso. "Is for my eyes only."

"H-Hyung it's hard when you keep touching me like that." Mark muttered and Jungwoo only hummed. "Are you getting all squirmy because i'm touching you? How cute."

"Your so mean jungwoo hyung." Mark muttered but it was silenced by a high whine which had jungwoo smirking at him. "Oh Markie, I just missed you is all. Don't worry I don't plan on making you wait any longer."

Mark was now on the ground with only his oversized long sleeved button up shirt covering his body. His face was facing towards the headboard of his bed while Jungwoo hovered over him. "Your so pretty Markie. It almost makes me want to take my time with you. Almost."

Mark shivered at that then he felt Jungwoo prompting himself above him. That's when he had inserted himself inside of Mark causing him to stifle his scream. After that Jungwoo was anything but gentle. 

It was probably due to their time apart that Jungwoo felt the need to rush into things and Mark wasn't really complaining, although he was finding it quite hard to stifle his cries and moans.

"Markie- You sound so cute. It's a shame I can't hear you." Jungwoo teased and Mark wanted to say something snarky back but he couldn't even try and utter a few words with how hard Jungwoo was snapping his hips. 

Mark gripped his pillow tightly and buried his face into it as Jungwoo continued his relentless attacks on Mark's body. He whimpered as Jungwoo gripped his hips tightly. 

Jungwoo shifted into a more comfortable position and began aiming into Mark's sweet spot head on. Causing the other to grip the pillow so tightly his knuckles were turning white. 

"Hyung! Hyung!" He cried, as the older continued ruining his body. Jungwoo loved how pretty Mark sounded and although he was a tad bit upset he wasn't able to hear his moans his possessive streak didn't want anyone else but him to hear how his baby sounded. 

He was aiming for his sweet spot head on now and Mark was trying so hard to keep quiet but it was getting harder and harder. "Hyung i'm close." Mark said and turned to Jungwoo slightly. "'M close hyung."

Jungwoo nodded and was fueled by the desire to help Mark get there. 

Jungwoo was thrusting harshly causing Mark to whimper in pure pleasure. He was doing anything to gain more friction and Jungwoo cooed at how cute and needy Mark looked beneath him. 

Mark released unto the sheet beneath him as Jungwoo released into him. Mark felt like he was floating on cloud from the pure bliss he was in.

Jungwoo pulled out and used a towel to clean them up before flopping down on the bed next to Mark. "Hyung my bedsheets are all sticky now."

"I'll clean them up late for now let's sleep." Mark was pulled into an embrace by Jungwoo and fell asleep with his boyfriend holding him tightly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay and we're back! Sorry for the lack of updates on this oneshot book. As you all know I am really clumsy, this time though I injured myself pretty badly to the point where I lost a lot of blood. (Which was the minor accident I had refrenced before!) Ane knee ways, I am glad you have all been patient enough for these oneshots. 🙈
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	62. "I like you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have a request can you do Taemin x Mark."
> 
> Requested by Mercey_1 😊

Mark was drunk, a clingy drunk, but drunk nonetheless. But then again, so was Taemin. 

They were celebrating their last nights in the states, after dominating the stage of course. The fans were eager to have them on the stage in one setting and of course they were eager to please. And yeah the states were amazing but they also were happy to be heading back home to Korea. 

They were in their hotel sweet right now, simply doing whatever their drunken minds pleased. Baekhyun, lounged on the floor with Lucas, Kai was with Taeyong and Ten while they tried to make some type of weird drunken food concoction meanwhile Taemin got stuck on the couch with clingy Mark. 

At first, Taemin was adamant on not drinking. Since he didn't want to feel the nasty aftereffects of the hangover after. But when he started finding his thoughts filled with how pretty Mark looked, and how much he desperately wanted to kiss his lips, he decided to drink till he could barely even stand, to loosen up. 

He had absolutely nothing against their maknae but he also rather not be sober with Mark clinging to him, in fear of passing out.

Before he was just absentmindedly touching Taemin wherever his mind pleased and rubbed his face with his arm. But soon he figured that wasn't enough Taemin assumed because he started becoming more bold with his touches.

Taemin could feel him kissing up his arm and still found it in him to blush a tiny bit as he turned towards Mark. "Mark." The other boy hummed and Taemin shivered as he felt a buzz ring through his body at the action. "Aren't you tired?"

Mark looked at Taemin and quickly shook his head. "No I wanna stay here with you hyung." Mark added before kissing Taemin's fingers. "Can I stay with you hyung?"

"It's late though Mark." Taemin attempted to reason and Mark only whined, causing Taemin to shiver. "You should sleep so you don't feel sick okay pup?" Mark only shook his head again. "I don't wanna leave you just yet hyung."

"Mark-" He was cut off by Mark de-attaching his mouth from his fingers and shifting so that he was in Taemin's lap. The older gasped and Mark began nipping at his neck. "Mark what are you doing?" Mark shivered in his arms as he heard the voice take a deeper tone. 

"Marking you hyung." Mark replied as he continued nipping the question before looking Taemin in the eye while rolling his hips. "Cause I like you a lot, and I don't want anyone else to take you from me."

Taemin's mind froze as he realized the words. Despite Mark's possessive tone he heard the confession loud and clear and his mind was short circuiting because of it. "Mark what did you say?"

"I like you hyung." Mark said again this time though as a whine and looked Taemin in the eye. "I like you a lot hyung."

Taemin let out a low grown before gripping Mark's hips. "I like you too." He replied and Mark made a small 'o' with his mouth which caused the older to chuckle. "Hm, let's go to the room alright?"

Mark eagerly nodded and Taemin felt as he wrapped his legs around his torso, allowing the older to pick him up with ease. He walked up the stairs to his bedroom with haste and quickly opened the door.

Once inside he dumped Mark on the bed before shutting the door and locking it. Causing the younger to whimper slightly. "Taemin hyung."

"I know pup I just gotta make sure no one interrupts us." He said and Mark blushed at the nickname causing him to chuckle. "Your cute. I won't tease you any longer though since I've been waiting for this just as long as you have."

* * *

When they woke up the next morning Taemin was in the bathroom when he heard Mark stirring awake. "Good morning love. Have a nice rest?" He questioned as he peeked his head out of the bathroom and saw Mark holding his head. 

"As good as you can when your head is pounding." Mark muttered and Taemin laughed. In the middle of washing his face when he saw Mark sliding out of bed. Wearing his shirt. 

When Mark's feet hit the floor he whined in pain and Taemin dropped his skin cream to catch the younger from hitting the floor. "Are you alright?"

"My body's sore." Mark whined and Taemin carried him to the bathroom. "I'm sorry about that, guess I couldn't hold myself back anymore."

When they were inside of the bathroom Mark looked at Taemin with those pretty wide puppy eyes. "Hyung does this mean we're boyfriends now?"

"Yes Mark." He replied and the sweet smile the younger had was so delicate that Taemin couldn't help but fall for him even further. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh hi- Oneshots have been pretty slow sorry about that 😅
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	63. "I missed you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "do a markmin please sianajsn"
> 
> Requested by anon

Mark entered the dream dorm as quietly as he possibly could when he saw the others sleeping on the couch, bundled up into one giant cuddle pile as a movie absentmindedly played on the television screen.

Mark laughed silently as he hung up his coat then took off his shoes before setting them to the side. He decided he'd go check on Jaemin, who wasn't in the cuddle pile, later after getting something to drink. 

He walked towards the kitchen and opened the fridge deciding on the apple juice that looked to be drunken more than the last time he saw the container. He took the carton out the fridge before shutting it quietly and going to pour himself a glass he collected from the cupboard. 

When the glass was halfway full he put the top on the container and started sipping his juice. That's when he felt arms fastening around his chest making him jump a bit from the sudden touch. "Hi hyung." The younger replied and Mark rolled his eyes. 

"Hi Jaemin, next time don't scare me like that will you?" Jaemin only let out a content sigh before gently kissing Mark's shoulder blade. "I'm sorry. I just really missed you." 

"Clearly." Mark replied with a small roll of his eyes as he continued sipping the juice before putting the glass in the sink. "Why are you still even awake? I thought you'd be asleep right now."

"I couldn't sleep because I was waiting for you all day. I didn't want you to be up by yourself." Jaemin added and Mark giggled quietly even though he was blushing like a fourteen year old school girl. "How romantic."

"That's what I was going for."

"You should go to bed though Minnie, it is still very late, almost six in fact." Jaemin hummed as if thinking about Mark's suggestion before he looked at him from his shoulder. "I don't wanna."

"Don't you have a schedule though?" Mark asked and Jaemin only hummed again. "Maybe."

It was Mark's turn to let out a sigh. Even though he loved his boyfriend with all his heart, he was stupidly stubborn. And Mark really did not want to deal with a cranky Jaemin tomorrow because he himself decided not to get any sleep. "You need to sleep Jaemin. I don't want to be hearing you complain at dawn because you gotta go to a photoshoot you decided to stay awake for."

Jaemin looked at him before batting his eyelashes, an innocent act for someone who was anything but, before responding to the older. "Okay i'll go to bed." Before Mark could celebrate he felt the arms tightening around his torso as Jaemin seemed to lean impossibly closer. "But only if you sleep with me tonight."

"That's it?" Mark questioned and Jaemin nodded, as if eager for Mark's response. "Okay fine i'll sleep with you tonight. I'll just need to change into some pjs."

"Don't worry hyung, I made sure to get you out a fresh pair specifically for tonight." Jaemin replied as he unfastened his arms from around Mark's torso and grabbed his hand gently to begin dragging him to his bedroom.

When he opened the door he was still delicate, even if they were further down the hall, and Mark watched as he let go of his hand to walk to his wardrobe. He picked up a neat pile of folded clothes and walked back towards Mark who was standing there patiently waiting for him. 

Jaemin put the clothes into his hands excitedly. "You really prepared for tonight huh?" Jaemin nodded and Mark chuckled at his boyfriend's cute actions. "What a nerd." He mumbled to himself as he walked towards the bathroom to get changed.

-

When he had returned from the restroom Jaemin was rooted to his spot, completely and utterly excited as he watched Mark enter the room. Almost instantly dragging the older to the bed and lying him down gently. 

"Jaemin you seem rather eager to cuddle me." Jaemin only shrugged before wrapping his arms around Mark's waist again, where they had belonged. "I just.." Jaemin started before nuzzling into Mark's neck making him shiver quite a bit from the cold touch. 

"You've been so busy with comeback after comeback and moving from location to location and I-" Jaemin took a deep inhale most likely to catch his breath before continuing on whatever he happened to be ranting about. "I really missed you hyung."

"Aw Minnie." Mark cooed and Jaemin's arms tightened around his waist. "Please don't make fun of me.."

"I won't, I missed you too." He saw the faint appearance of Jaemin's pretty smile that he often saw and the other snuggled him even tighter than before, almost close to the point where Mark felt as though he was being hugged by a bear. "Let's get some sleep then you can have me all to yourself tomorrow alright?"

"Okay deal." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihihi my injury is all healed 💃.. Side note, I will write more oneshots in a bit! It's been a while since i've written a lot and my hands are hurting 🙈
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	64. Just a pile of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Psttt....  
> Where is KaiMark?  
> The smut or anything fluffy and sweet.  
> I'm still waiting for it you know?"
> 
> Requested by reign21

Jongin felt the arms wrap around his waist before he could even see who did it, yet he already knew and smiled while ruffling the shorter boy's hair. "Hi Markie." 

"Your home." Mark simply replied and Jongin nodded. "That I am, and you look tired." He replied and Mark shrugged. "Have you been waiting long baby?"

"No hyung, I only just got back home around ten minutes ago." He replied while snuggling into Jongin's chest. "Okay. I'm glad I didn't keep you waiting for too long dear."

"Me too." Mark curtly replied and they stood in a moment of silence for a few moments before Jongin noticed the sweat dripping off of his shirt. Probably due to the fact he had just recently gotten off stage. "As much as i'd love to stay here and hug you all day Markie." He said while unwrapping the younger's arms from around his lower torso, causing his boyfriend to whine. "I desperately need to take a shower."

"But hyung." Mark whimpered and Jongin placed a chaste but still very loved filled kiss onto his lips. "I really smell Markie and i'd rather not allow my stench to reach you. But when I return we can cuddle on the couch okay?"

"Promise?" Mark looked at him with wide puppy eyes and Jongin felt his heart leaping. "I promise." Mark smiled with glee and rushed off towards the couch causing Jongin to laugh as he tugged off his shoes and jacket, ready to go to the bathroom to shower. 

-

Jongin returned to the living room to see a romantic drama already playing with Mark looking cozy already. "Hi baby." Jongin said, making his presence known to the other male. Mark quickly lit up and adjusted so Jongin could sit down next to him. "Welcome back hyung! I saved a spot for you."

"I can see that." Jongin said while snuggling up close to Mark, who took his offer to cuddle happily. "What are we watching?"

"To all the boys I loved before." Mark said as he snuggled closer to Jongin's chest. "I heard it was a pretty good film."

"Oh sounds interesting." Jongin said while absentmindedly carding his fingers through Mark's hair, not even paying attention to the film. "Do you like it so far?"

"I guess so. It has a nice storyline." Mark added and Jongin hummed in return, paying more attention to his light conversation with his boyfriend than the film itself. From the looks of it looked to already be in the middle of the film so Jongin had no point in telling what was actually going on but he didn't care. More focused on how Mark's eyes lit up each time a similar character popped up. Jongin continued carding his fingers through his hair lightly and Mark leaned into the touch, almost like a kitten. 

"You look so cute while focused baby." Jongin replied and Mark blushed lightly. "Hyung your so bold."

"Only with you sweetheart." Jongin added and Mark blushed even more, causing Jongin to coo at how cute he looked. "Hyung.."

"Aw even while blushing your so cute Markie." Mark lightly hit Jongin's chest and the taller just laughed as he cuddled closer to Mark. "Hyung your so embarrassing."

"I like to think of it as endearing." The older replied causing Mark to giggle which he felt rumble through his chest like a vibrating phone. "God I missed you so much." 

"I missed you too hyung." Mark cuddled closer to his chest. "I missed you so much. I'm glad your finally home."

"I'm glad i'm finally home too. Especially since I get to spend the night with you baby." Jongin said before placing a kiss on his lips, causing Mark to sigh in content. The kiss they shared just as loved filled as the last one, just a bit longer. 

He missed this so much, he missed touching Mark, he missed kissing Mark, he just missed Mark in general. And now that he had him in his arms again, he refused to leave him without being dragged away by force. 

During their comeback stage the only thing on his mind was mark and he was sure he was going to panic from the many scenarios that popped into his head yet here he was safe and sound and most importantly, in his arms where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I just realized my new a/b/o fic ^^! (And before you ask it is on this site hehe) Now i'm going to take a nap before I get to working on my other stories 😁
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	65. Sensitive to the touch #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I like all of your oneshots, and I was wondering if we could have another "Sensitive to the Touch" part? Part #4, with WayV possibly? 👀"
> 
> Requested by TheAmazingAmajohnWithJohnsBanana

Mark had heard about wayv being in Korea from his manager due to some promotion. But by then Mark was already calling an Uber to get to their dorm to visit them. 

He missed them all so terribly, even though he had only met with Yangyang, Hendery, and Xiaojun a few times. It had been quite a few months since he had last seen them, and even then it was through the power of face time and not in person. 

He got out of the Uber and knocked on the door lightly as the car drove away. He heard shuffling from the other side of the door and then it opened, with Hendery standing there while rubbing a cloth on his face. "Can't our work wait till we've settled-" Hendery looked at him with widened eyes and Mark felt himself being wretched into the dorm room. "Ah Mark! What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you guys since I heard about how you were in Korea." Mark replied and Hendery helped take his shoes and jacket off even though he didn't need it, he appreciated the gesture. "Well this works out perfectly because I missed you so much." Hendery said with the cutest smile on his face and Mark only giggled. "I missed you guys too."

"Speaking of which, where are the others?" Hendery hung his jacket up. "Ten-hyung's in his room and the others suffered from heavy jet-lag and fell asleep as soon as they got to their rooms." Mark hummed and before he could even speak again Hendery grabbed him in a tight hug and spun him around with a newfound smile on his lips. "But what about you? Your not exhausted or anything are you? Or hungry? Or thirsty?"

Mark giggled as Hendery held him up in the air. "I'm fine hendery." The other still looked a tad bit suspicious though. "Are you sure? I can make you a sandwich if your hungry Mark." The other shook his head. "I'm seriously alright, I ate on the way here." 

"Oh! Then good!" He said a tad bit too loudly while spinning the other around. They ended up getting interrupted by Ten coming into the room with his headphones still on his head. "Hendery why the hell are you so loud? The others are still asleep." 

Ten received no response and looked up from his phone to see Hendery Mark in his arms while the other looked at him with a shy smile. "Hi hyung." Ten took off the headphones and set his phone and the headphones down before walking towards the two with a confused expression mixed with shock. "Mark when did you get here?"

"Only a few minutes ago I believe." Mark replied and suddenly Ten was pulling at his cheeks. "You look thinner too. Have you been eating good?" Ten questioned and Mark rolled his eyes playfully at the question, mainly because he was just asked it. "Yes Ten hyung."

"You and hendery sound like my mom." Ten scoffed before putting a smile on his lips. "Just want to make sure your healthy Mark that's all. But while we're all here lets go do something!" And suddenly they were dragging Mark off to Hendery's room which he had alone.

-

They were playing a video game with Mark sitting in Ten's lap since the older male is quite clingy. They were playing a game when they noticed Mark began shivering slightly. "Mark are you cold?" Hendery asked and Mark nodded. Hendery watched as the crop top the other was wearing rode a tiny bit too high. "You can borrow my sweater if you want." He tossed it to Mark and the other two watched with interest when Mark gasped when the shirt hit his chest. "Okay i'll be back in a bit."

When Mark came back he had noticed how they were turning off the console. "Your done playing?" He questioned and Ten smiled. "We found a better game to play." Hendery put away the console and controllers before they both turned to face Mark with dark smirks on their lips. 

"Oh really?" Mark asked and Hendery chuckled darkly making a shiver run up his spine. "Yup and it involves you specifically Markie."

"Oh then what's the game?"

Ten laughed as he and Hendery began advancing towards Mark. "The others are still sleeping so it'd be best if we started this game now."

"A game where we see how long you can be quiet for." 

-

Kun woke up and began looking around the dorm room to see if anyone else was awake. He looked at the couch and saw Sicheng and Xiaojun sitting there with the others most likely in their room. Before he could ask what they were doing he heard a yelp come from the other room, hendery's room, before someone came dashing out of the room. 

He looked with shock as he had collided with whoever ran out. "What the-" 

Suddenly a thud was heard then Kun looked down only to realize it was Mark on the floor before him. "Mark, are you alright?" Kun asked as he lifted the other up with Sicheng and Xiaojun rounding the corner. "When did you even get here?"

"Hours ago." He stuttered out and let out a gasp when his chest brushed against Kun's clothes. That's when they had noticed how Mark wasn't wearing a shirt. Just a harness which exposed his chest. And it was hard to look away from. Ten and Hendery walked out with sheepish grins on their lips. 

"Mark, why'd you runaway?" Ten asked innocently and Mark huffed his cheeks out. 

"Because you both cheated! This game sucks if I can't win." He clinged tighter to Kun who was still a bit stunned. Only to have embarrassment added to the mix due to Mark clinging to him halfway clothed. 

"Cute." Sicheng muttered and carded his fingers through Mark's hair. 

"Mark you were bound to lose though." Hendery added before advancing towards him. "Your just naturally loud."

"No i'm not!"

"What type of game were you playing?" Xiaojun questioned, cutting their argument short and Hendery sighed. "The type where it involves Mark. Most specifically his chest."

"What?" Kun spluttered and jumped away from Mark out of surprise causing him to whine. Hendery just ushered for him to touch it and he did. Causing him, Sicheng, and Xiaojun to be surprised when Mark whined into the touch. "Why did he-"

"His chest is sensitive." Ten added as he licked his lips while looking at Mark. 

The others would be lying if they hadn't found the sound cute, but Kun would rather not think of lewd thoughts. However, he couldn't stop himself from playing with the chest earnestly. Causing Mark to shiver in his touch. The others just stared with hungry eyes and dark gazes at the scene before them. 

"What are you guys doing?" Yangyang interrupted as him and Yukhei were finally awake. Kun jumped apart from Mark and they all slowly turned to the two. Wondering how they were going to explain why Mark was barely clothed with a blush on his face in front of the living room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~! I haven't had any ideas for oneshots for a while which is why their still in the drafts and this one is probably a mess since I didn't set it up pretty well but I hope you like it anyway!   
> Edit: also normally i'd try to push out as many oneshots as I can but i've been so exhausted all day and don't have the energy in me to type anymore. It's also 12 am right now so i'll just write them later since i'm tired. 🤧
> 
> Twt: MoonieChae  
> CC: LunarChae


	66. A strange day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you make one where WayV missed mark so much so Ten kidnaps Mark from NCT 127 dorms and members don't know about that and got worried and WayV have their best day of Life with Mark but end of the day Ten beaten by nct 127 and dream for kidnapping Mark it will be really funny to see Doyoung and Taeyong beating Ten...can you make it please."
> 
> Requested by Mark_watermelon

Mark was sitting on the couch in the dorm while eating a popsicle until he heard a sound coming from the door. He jumped but calmed down when he saw Ten standing there in the doorway. "Ten? You scared me!"

"Sorry Mark but mind coming with me for a moment?"

-

Taeyong was the first one inside of the dorm and looked at the couch with confusion. There was no Mark in sight. "Mark!" Yuta shouted, already rushing into the dorm to tackle the younger in a hug only to see Mark wasn't there. "Where did he go?"

Yuta asked Taeyong who just merely shrugged. "He wasn't on the couch when I walked through here." He replied and Yuta sighed. "Maybe he's asleep." Johnny joined in as he and the others started filing into the room. 

"Alright i'll go check." Taeyong replied before heading towards Mark's bedroom. When he opened the door he walked over to the bed and furrowed his brows when he saw the bed completely made, with no Mark in sight. He started wandering the halls, searching the other's rooms, the backyard, the bathroom, and even the storage closet, hoping Mark didn't get stuck a second time, only to be let down. "Guys Mark's not here." He shouted and everyone started heading towards him. 

"What do you mean not here?" Doyoung called out and Taeyong looked at him with a slightly alarmed look. "I looked everywhere and couldn't find him."

"And Mark's popsicle is still here on the couch." Donghyuck pointed out and they all turned towards the couch where Taeil was freaking out. "What if he's missing?!" He shouted as he racked his head for an explanation. 

"Maybe he just forgot to clean up and headed to the store?" Jungwoo tried to helpfully supply and Johnny shook his head. "Mark always cleans up after himself. And the fact that his popsicle is still lying on the couch is very alarming. 

Taeil was now hyperventilating and Jaehyun was attempting to calm him down by patting his back lightly. "How about we just call him? See where he is?" Jaehyun asked when Doyoung sighed. "I just tried he's not responding." 

"Whoever kidnapped Mark, i'm going to kill them." Taeyong said with a nod from Yuta. Johnny just hoped the younger wasn't actually kidnapped since Taeyong would actually commit a murder. 

-

Mark opened the door and was happily greeted by the members of wayv. "Mark!" Yangyang shouted before squeezing the other in a bone crushing hug. "Hi yangyang." He replied and he began patting Mark's hair causing him to giggle. 

"I didn't know you guys were in korea." Kun shrugged as Sicheng joined in the hug. "A special promotion was going on. So now were here." Kun replied and Mark made a sound of realization before Ten appeared with Xiaojun, Lucas and hendery by his side. 

"Anyways since it's been a while why don't we all hang out?" Ten said with earnest and Mark looked at him with a small smile. "Sure!"

-

"I'm suddenly regretting this." Mark said as he was facing a really high and really tall rollercoaster in a amusement park that recently opened. 

"It's okay Mark." Lucas replied and Mark looked at him with slightly scared eyes. "I'll protect you from the horrors of the scary rollercoaster." He playfully said and Mark giggled at the joke. 

Xiaojun grabbed both of their hands and headed off towards the rollercoaster. When they were there, Mark was sat in between the two of them and was gripping the lap bar with strength Lucas hadn't even realized he had. 

When the rollercoaster first started it wasn't too bad but then it started going faster, up and down, and in circles and Mark was screaming. Not out of fun, but out of pure terror. 

Xiaojun turned towards Lucas who shared a look of concern with him as they saw Mark panicking. They silently looped their hands with his as he began screaming even more while squeezing their hands tightly. It was a bit painful but Xiaojun was more worried about him loosing his voice. 

He looked up as Lucas began shouting. "Mark the ride is almost over. We only have this last part to go through." Lucas replied and Mark opened his eyes only to scream louder.

They were going high up, building up when they started going down. And quickly at that. Mark felt his heart beating as if it were ready to burst out of his chest as he screamed with tears welling up in his eyes. Xiaojun was now panicking at that. "Don't cry Mark." Xiaojun said, attempting to ease his worries only to be shut out by his terrified screams. If Mark started sobbing he was going to have a heart attack. He wanted him to have fun not be scared.

Luckily the ride ended soon enough and Mark was still in the cart, so Xiaojun had to pry him out of the small cart. 

-

When Kun and the others met up with Xiaojun, Lucas, and Mark they hadn't expected to see Mark crying as he tightly clung onto Xiaojun with Lucas silently comforting him. Xiaojun looked completely petrified but hadn't said anything as Mark clung to him. "Guys are you ready to go home?" Sicheng called out and they nodded. 

Mark the first to nod as Xiaojun attempted to walk with Mark practically cuddling him. "What happened?" Hendery whispered and Lucas sighed. "We went on a rollercoaster."

"Rookie mistake." Sicheng muttered with Kun nodding in the background. 

-

They decided to be gentlemen and drop Mark back off at the 127 dorm. Not expecting to see it in such chaos. 

The dreamies were hysterical and the 127 members were practically the same. With Taeyong in the corner sharpening a knife. "Guys? What are you doing?" Sicheng called out and they paused. Looking at the wayv members and most importantly Mark who was still being cradled protectively by Xiaojun with tears in his eyes. "Mark!" Yuta shouted and ran towards him. "We thought you disappeared!"

"He didn't disappear. Ten took him." Yangyang commented even though Ten tried to shut him up. Suddenly attention was on him and he gulped when he saw Taeyong glaring. "You did what?!"

"Listen I can exp-" He was cut off by Doyoung charging at him which sent him running. Taeyong following suit with some of the dreamies trailing behind him. 

When Mark lifted his head up he hadn't expected to see Ten on the floor getting beaten up but that's what happened. "Oh Mark what happened?" Yuta asked comfortingly and Xiaojun explained everything. Yuta sighed before taking Mark, with the help of Jungwoo, to the couch. 

Covering his eyes-and ears-so he wouldn't have to hear the words Taeyong was spouting at him or Ten's screams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember if I wrote this or not so i'm writing it now. Also, thank you so much for 20k reads, idk what I should do to reward you guys for this but thank you ! 😁
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MoonieChae) And [CC](https://curiouscat.me/LunarChae)
> 
> [My a/b/o story ^^](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462681/chapters/61762147)


	67. Traumatizing rides home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mark and Lucas taking a train home from practice, and they get split up as the train gets super full. But mark gets shoved against the door and a man gropes him. Lucas sees mark scared and crying silently so helps him, but he’s super mad."
> 
> Requested by anon

Mark was holding Lucas's hand tightly, almost to the point where he was afraid it would pop. But he didn't say anything since it was conforting.

The train ride was silent for the most part. Except for the occasional couple fights or insurance scammer. Other than that however it was relatively quiet. 

They only needed to take the train ride home because they stayed late for practice. 

However Mark liked heading through the scenic route. And Lucas liked being with Mark so it was a win-win situation.

It was peaceful until they got to the second stop before theirs. And the train started to get full. 

Lucas hadn't minded the new people until they started pushing and shoving. Causing Mark and him to separate. "Mark!" He muttered gently only to watch as the shorter's hand got swept up by a crowd of people. 

Lucas was searching, looking for Mark with wide and terrified eyes. 

They may still be on the same train but anything could happen in a few seconds, and he didn't want to take that chance. 

He called Mark's name out softly until it started getting louder and louder due to panic. 

What if he didn't find Mark before they reached their stop? What if he unknowingly left Mark at the train station alone? What if Mark had already gotten off the train with someone else who looked like him?

The possibilities were endless and Lucas felt his blood rising as he continuing searching the dull train for his fellow band member. Hoping nothing was happening. 

That's when he heard something hit the door. He turned his face and saw Mark leaning against the door. 

The smile on his face instantly faded when he saw a man behind Mark. 

Now that was normal, people stood behind others on cramped trains all the time. Since there were barely any seats. 

Yet it was what he was doing that made him so upset. 

He wasn't just touching Mark. He was groping him. Touching Mark in all sorts of places that required consent. That Mark was definitely not giving. 

Lucas scowled in anger as he saw tears pricking at Mark's eyes. 

He pushed past the amount of people who were blocking his way, not caring if anyone got hurt in the process. 

When he reached the man and Mark. He grabbed his wrist and gripped it hard. Causing him to help in pain. "What do you think your doing?" Lucas called out angrily and the man attempted to lie. 

"I don't know what your talking about! I was just casually walking through when you attacked me." He stated and everyone began whispering when Lucas spoke up. 

"Don't lie." Lucas scoffed. "There's camera footage all over this train. And I've already seen you touching my friend without permission. Who do you think you are? Some big shot cause your a businessman?" He spouted and the man began stammering as people were talking about him now. 

Lucas didn't care as he squeezed his hand harder. "If I catch you even looking at him I will break all of your fingers. Got that?" 

The man frantically nodded and Lucas squeezed harder before he spoke up. "Yes sir! I won't touch him again." 

"Good. Let's go." He ushered Mark out of the train as he was still shaking. 

Mark began hugging Lucas who was absentmindedly rubbing his back as he watched the train drive off into the distance. 

"Thank you Lucas." Mark said and Lucas sighed. "It's no problem Mark. I'll always protect you." 

Mark smiled and Lucas began rubbing his fingers through his hair. Reading his messages on his phone. 

He'll have to explain everything that happened when they get home but for now, he just wants to stay by Mark's side. So nothing like this happens again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My requests (that have been commented and not sent to my curiouscat acc) seem to have gotten lost in the sea of comments so I don't know if I'll be able to complete all of them (since I don't know if I managed to retrieve all of the lost one's) so if your request hasn't been done yet I am deeply sorry 😭!


	68. Whipped at first sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do mark x everyone non idol life  
> Where mark is being bulling by nct21 because he doesn't show his face until one day he forgot to wear his mask and got everyone wipped for him."
> 
> Requested by Bottommarkforlife

Mark ducked his head under his table again as Taeyong continued teasing him.

Doyoung was poking at him and Mark really wanted to crawl in a whole and wallow away. "Tsk your always ignoring us, are you too good for us or something Mark?"

"And what's with this mask?" Doyoung added. "Are you insecure or something?"

Mark didn't say anything and just ducked his head down, waiting for the day to be over already. 

* * *

The next morning Mark wasn't in the greatest mood since he had forgotten his mask. 

The only reason he wore that thing everywhere is because he had always been rather self conscious about his face. Always had been ever since elementary when he used to live back in canada. 

He wish he could just go home and grab the thing but it was already too late. He had already walked through the gates of the school and his house was at least an two hour walk from the school and back. There was no way he was getting there without missing a few or more classes. And he'd rather not face the wrath of his mother just because he didn't want to reveal his face to a bunch of classmates. 

He released a sigh he hadn't realized he was holding. The halls were relatively ending and if he remembered correctly his class should start soon so if he took off in a tiny jog, he should be able to get there before it started. 

He began dashing around the halls, Noticing the math classroom just up ahead. He was close enough to reaching the door handle when he bumped into someone, causing him and the other male to halt to a stop. "Why can't you watch where your going?! Do you even know-"

He stopped talking and Mark looked at him, feeling his soul jump out of his skin when he saw Taeyong staring at him with wide eyes. He bowed a tiny bit and smiled sorrily. "I'm sorry Taeyong." He muttered and before Taeyong could even say anything else, he quickly got inside of the classroom. 

Taeyong was left frozen there for about a minute until he took his phone out. Quickly ready to tell the others of his newfound discovery. Who knew Mark would be so cute?  
  


* * *

Mark walked into the classroom and apologized to the teacher before taking his normal seat right beside Doyoung. 

When the other had gotten the message from Taeyong he thought he was exaggerating but Mark was indeed pretty. If he had looked like this all along, then Doyoung wonders why he hadn't shown his face before.

Before his thoughts could wander further he watched Mark struggling with the problem. He leaned over, causing Mark to jump and jerk away since he bumped into him. "S-Sorry-" Before he could move any further Mark watched as Doyoung practically caged him in, not allowing him to escape. Making him gulp out of fear. "Let me help you."

"What?" He questioned, out of pure confusion. "Let me help you. You seem to be struggling." He added and Mark looked at Doyoung in surprise. That certainly wasn't expected.

But he would greatly appreciate the help. 

* * *

When he was in the library he barely registered the fact that the popular kids were in the same area as him. 

So he jumped out of shock when he saw Jaemin talking to him, with an upset look in his eyes. He quickly shut his book and looked at them with confusion. And a slight tinge of nervousness. "Mark." Jeno called out, dragging his attention away from Jaemin as he watched him play with his fingers. 

"We want to apologize for teasing you." He said so quickly to the point where Mark barely caught it. "It wasn't very nice to tease you because of your mask. We realized you were probably insecure so we apologize." Jeno added and Mark felt his eyes widening. He never had anyone purposefully apologize on their own to him before so this was quite a shock. But he smiled at them prettily, catching them all off guard. 

"It's okay." He said with his pretty cheekbones on display. "You never exactly did anything to me besides teasing me per-se so it's alright. I forgive you." He replied and they released a sigh. 

"Now that's settled." Johnny slung his arm over Mark's shoulder gracefully making him jump again. "How about me and you ditch these guys and go somewhere alone." He quirked his eyebrows for dramatic effect with a smirk on his lips. "It can even be a date if you want." 

Mark blushed at the bold confession and watched as Kun dragged Johnny away by his ear. "Johnny didn't we say specifically no flirting with him?" He questioned and Johnny scoffed. "Your just jealous I got him to blush." 

Mark buried his face in the book at the implication and watched as Kun continued scolding Johnny from the corner of his eye. Taeil and Taeyong joining in the fun while the others just watched with amusement in their eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, my bday is coming up! So I'm trying to write as much as I can before then. 🤣
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MoonieChae) And [CC](https://curiouscat.me/LunarChae)
> 
> [My a/b/o story ^^](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462681/chapters/61762147)


	69. Pretty in pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can i request a mark x EXO SC?  
> Plot: mark is new at the school and he crossdresses and yeol and sehun find themself already whipped for the tiny boy, And they all end up dating (you can choose how)."
> 
> Requested by Anonymous_is_daddy

Chanyeol was on his phone, absentmindedly saving pictures he found to be nice looking. While Sehun was finishing his homework last minute again. Everyone else in the classroom were either talking about their plans for when school was over or just absentmindedly talking to their friends. 

It was so noisy in the background but the two just ignored it, since they were practically in their own world. The door to the classroom opened as the teacher slammed his ruler down onto the table. "Settle down class we have a new transfer." 

Sehun looked up and had to do a double take when he saw the person who had walked in the classroom. He nudged Chanyeol's shoulder and pointed towards the podium where he was standing. Causing Chanyeol to gasp. 

There was a boy, the prettiest boy they have ever seen, wearing a pink skirt with pink shoes and a crop top with a light blue choker. Sehun found himself incredibly attracted but Chanyeol also had found himself attracted to the short shy boy. "Hi i'm Mark lee."

Even his voice was cute. Practically pushing Sehun and Chanyeol over the bridge of love at first sight. 

* * *

It hadn't taken long after that for them to befriend Mark. Of course, he had been quite shy and rather reserved when they first had spoken to him. But not too long after and he slowly wormed his way out of his tiny hole and into Chanyeol and Sehun's hearts respectively. 

It all started when Sehun had decided to tutor Mark and ever since then they had grew closer and closer. To the point where they hung out in and out of school, the two boys silently and slowly staking their unknown claim on the boy. Practically shooing away his potential suitors. 

Weeks into their friendship and Sehun and Chanyeol weren't being subtle anymore. Shamelessly flirting with Mark at any moment they could, Holding his hands 24/7, and even doing constant romantic gestures. All which had caused the boy to blush uncontrollably, which they absolutely loved. 

However it seemed as though Mark wasn't getting the hint of their endless affection for him so they decided to plan something special tonight. To show how they truly felt around him.

-

"Guys, where are you leading me? We've been walking for hours." Mark said with a giggle from where his sight was hidden behind Chanyeol's huge hands. "Somewhere special don't worry you'll like it."

They had dressed nicely for the occasion and Mark was in a shorter skirt than usual, making them feel things that could probably be reserved for later. 

When Sehun gave him the ok, he uncovered Mark's eyes. Allowing him to see the beautiful view of a lake that was hidden behind the bars from where they were standing. "Wow! This is so pretty. But, why'd you guys bring me here?" Mark felt hands on his shoulders and was turned around by none other than Chanyeol with Sehun standing beside him. 

Mark no realizing they were standing in suits nonetheless. "Hyungs?" He questioned out of confusion and Sehun released a sigh. 

"Mark your so pretty." Sehun started. "You always look so effortlessly gorgeous, almost frustratingly so." He finished before Chanyeol started speaking up.

"And you have a heart of gold. Always so kind-hearted and such a sweetheart to those around you. Which is why we fell for you Mark." Chanyeol finished with a kiss to his hand before standing up once more. Causing Mark to freeze. "Wait you two- Like me? As in more than a friend?"

"Yes we do." Sehun replied, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt in that moment. 

Mark looked at them with happiness in his eyes and smiled brightly. "I like you both two. I just didn't want to ruin our friendship so I didn't say any-"

He was cut off by Sehun and Chanyeol kissing his cheeks, making him blush brightly. "As if you could ever ruin anything." Chanyeol said with a gentle smile on his lips and a nod from Sehun.

"So Mark, would you like to be our boyfriend?" Sehun questioned and Mark nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!" He shouted and giggled when he felt Chanyeol wrap his arms around Mark's body and lifting him into the air with a bright smile on his lips. 

"Chanyeol stop it! I'm ticklish!" He shouted with a giggling fit but Chanyeol didn't let up as he kept spinning him around. Sehun soon joined in encouraging Chanyeol. 

If people saw them having fun then who cares? They were in their own little world and they were happy about it as well. Mark's giggles filling up the once tense air around them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a new ship for me so I was excited to write it ! ^^
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MoonieChae) And [CC](https://curiouscat.me/LunarChae)
> 
> [My a/b/o story ^^](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462681/chapters/61762147)


	70. Bloody deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "An au where alle of nct Dream (except mark) are vampires and all of them are out exploring a haunted house (with human Mark cause he loves the supernatural ) and they all get hurt, so mark gives them his blood to heal."
> 
> Requested by anon

They stood in front of the tall building with an excited Mark in their mist. "You guys are so slow!" The human called out with excitement in his eyes and the others only nodded before looking at the building again. Of course, they couldn't refuse Mark as they were incredibly whipped for him. But they still regret not even attempting to stir him away from the haunted building. 

"Mark hyung are you sure this is a good idea?" Mark nodded eagerly at Chenle's question. "Of course it is Chenle! Don't worry, i'll protect you guys if something happens." They all knew Mark couldn't even harm a fly so they doubted he'd be able to protect six vampires, but they still decided to humor him. 

"Anyways we should probably head inside. I don't want to stand out here for too long." Renjun complained and Mark eagerly nodded as they opened up the gate. 

The young human-all too eagerly may they add-dashed inside of the the area. The vampires nearly loosing sight of him through the thick fog that surrounded the haunted mansion. "Mark wait up!" Jaemin shouted as they dashed into the building, not wanting to lose sight of the fragile male. 

-

Somewhere along the lines Mark and the vampires were separated. Of course Mark was scared, but not for himself. The others were merely considered baby vamps so in a way Mark felt as though he was responsible for them, (even if they were older than him by a couple of centuries), so he felt the need to put their safety above his. Even if he was much weaker compared to the immortal vamps. 

"Guys? Where did you go?" Mark called out as he attempted to ignore his anxiousness that was slowly causing him to falter in each step. "We can leave if there's nothing here!" He shouted as he avoided the more chilly areas of the haunted mansion. 

"Mark!" He heard the shout and turned his head to see Renjun running towards him. "Renjun-"

"Finally i've found you!" The vampire walked towards him and swooped him up in his arms. Knocking the air out of Mark which in turn caused him to make a sound similar to that of an out of breath huff. "What are you doing out in the open? It's dangerous here."

Mark didn't have the chance to respond before Renjun dumped into a small room and slammed the door shut. "You found him?" Jeno asked urgently as Renjun nodded and Mark looked up, feeling his heart drop as he did so. 

The others were there in bruises and looking incredibly injured and Mark began panicking. "What the hell happened here? Why are you guys s-so injured?!"

"We were attacked." Jaemin stated from where he laid down in Donghyuck's lap. "There's something else lurking here and it attacked us when we were separated. We figured it was trying to lure us away from you but we're unsure." 

"You guys-" Mark paused before inhaling his breath and looking towards them. "Those injuries won't heal themselves."

"We know." Donghyuck added and Mark sat down in the middle of the room. "Let me help you.."

"By allowing you to take my blood." Mark's statement was instantly met with complaints. "Absolutely not!"

"We're not taking your blood Mark. We promised not to." Donghyuck complained and Mark groaned. "I know."

"But this isn't up for debate! You need to drink blood and there's literally nobody else who you could take blood from right now except for me. So please."

With sighs they slowly went to Mark. Gathering around him gently before sinking their teeth into different parts of his body to get their fill of his blood. 

He never thought it'd feel so strange. The blood is literally being drained out of him yet it feels like he's stuck in a state of euphoria. Even though he could quite literally feel his heart rate slowing down for a moment. 

Mark felt licks over his body, most likely from them covering the wounds so he wouldn't die from too much blood leaving his body. Mark fell to the ground but was instantly caught by Jeno who lifted him up bridal style and frowned upon seeing how tired he was. 

"As much as i'd like to stay here to make sure Mark gets better we need to leave. I can hear that thing getting closer. And it will no doubt kill hyung if it even touches him." Renjun complained and they instantly nodding before flying out of the haunted building. And heading back home. 

And if anyone saw them then Renjun would just have to deal with them later. Right now their attention was on Mark who was far to weak and probably wouldn't be able to move on his own for a few days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna upload this ON my birthday but i uploaded it three days after 😭. Just a few more old requests to go then I can get to all of the new ones 💙


	71. Danger (nearby) #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good job 😊  
> Chapter 51 sequel ?"
> 
> Requested by eloise

Taeyong advanced towards the omega, caution partly thrown to the wind since he wanted to calm him down. He wanted to quell his seemingly endless sobbing.

However when they were close enough to mark, the omega started sobbing more. "I'm sorry!" He shouted, causing them to instantly flinch. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The same mantra fell from his lips almost as if he were in a trance and the others were getting worried by the minute. 

"Mark stop, why are you apologizing?" Jaehyun questioned as he grabbed his shoulders, not allowing him to move. "It's just us. There's no need to apologize."

Mark paused then looked at the members with a stunned look before he curled further into Jisung's jacket, the only thing covering his naked body. "When did you guys get back?" Mark asked quietly and they almost hadn't heard him. 

"Only a few minutes ago." Doyoung rubbed his back soothingly in a poor attempt to calm the younger down. "Mark, we don't know what happened and it's eating away at us. Do you mind explaining what happened here?" He softly asked, and Mark only curled in on himself more. 

"Jisung presented." He paused for a slight moment. "And went into rut."

"He presented as an alpha?!" Chenle exclaimed, mostly in shock from what he had just heard and Mark only nodded. 

"I don't remember how it happened but one minute Jisung was in the bathroom and next he was pinning me to the floor with this dead look in his eyes." Yuta looked at him with widened eyes. 

"D-Did he-"

"Yeah." Mark looked down at the jacket and only felt even more sorrow. "Yeah he did."

The gasps filled the room once Mark confirmed their suspicions. "He didn't do it on purpose." Mark rushed out when he could feel their scents spiking. "Jisung's rut was clouding his mind and he didn't know what to do. It's not his fault."

That calmed them down since they knew it was true. Jisung, their sweet kind little maknae would never do something so horrible to Mark on purpose. "Where is he now?"

"Dunno." They looked at him with confused gazes as Mark played with the sleeve of the jacket. "When Jisung snapped out of it, he left. He's been gone for a few hours now." 

"Ah.." Taeyong paused before looking at the others with a rather focused gaze. "Fine. You three go and look for him while I stay here with Mark." He pointed to Johnny, Taeil and Jaehyun who nodded before setting out. 

"Doyoung go get Mark some clothes." The other nodded and Taeyong released a sigh as the others looked at him. "You guys just try to comfort him I guess."

"We're going to fix this mess, even if it takes all week to do so." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOO PEOPLE, i've been sporting a headache since yesterday! I'm trying to finish my one-shot requests though so it might take a while !! 😭


	72. Loving the feeling (of you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "can you do Baemark pleasee.💞💞"
> 
> Requested by Mercey_1

As soon as Baekhyun shut the door behind him, Mark was shoved against the wall roughly. He barely had time to react when Baekhyun began kissing his neck roughly. 

"H-Hyung." He breathed, attempting to catch his breath but finding the action nearly impossible as Baekhyun just couldn't seem to stop kissing him so roughly. "Hyung, s-slow down."

"Mark, you know i've missed you right?" Baekhyun said before he sucked a particular spot on Mark's neck making him whine. "I haven't seen you in so long. And it's so hard to control myself now that i'm finally able to see you again. Able to touch you again."

Mark gasped right before Baekhyun backed away, leading him towards the bed. Setting him down on the sheets gently. 

"Hyung.. I-If we're too loud then the others will hear." Mark stated from where his head was facing the wall while Baekhyun practically ripped his clothes off of him. Not allowing the other any chance to even breathe.

"Their fast asleep." Baekhyun calmly responded as he took off Mark's shirt, the only clothing left on his mostly naked body. "And even if they do somehow hear us Mark, then at least they'll know who pleases you each night."

"Hyung!" Mark was cut off by a wet moan exiting his mouth and Baekhyun smirked against his skin. "How cute."

"Lie down on your stomach for me Mark." He said as he sat up on the bed and Mark took no longer than a few seconds to quickly turn on to his stomach just like the older had asked for him to do. 

He felt a shiver run down his spine as Baekhyun skillfully entered a finger into him. Causing him to gasp out of shock. "Relax Mark, or it'll be painful." Baekhyun commented from where he was situated behind him, Mark feeling his shuddered breath on his shoulder blade before entering another finger. 

Mark gripped the bedsheets beneath him as his body began shaking slightly as Baekhyun continued to stretch him. Attempting to make it easier for both Mark and himself.

Mark's pain slowly turned into pleasure as he began whimpering and whining against Baekhyun's pillow. Still trying to be mindful to the others and keep silent in a very poor attempt. 

Baekhyun all but smirked as he placed a third finger, making Mark bite back a loud sound that was sure to wake up the others if he had released it. 

Once Baekhyun was sure he was ready enough for him, he decided to pull his fingers out. Replacing it with something much bigger, and much wider than his long fingers. Causing Mark to effectively whimper at the feeling of it. 

He stayed still for a moment until he was absolutely positive Mark had adjusted to the foreign feeling. Mark had his mouth covered as Baekhyun thrusted into him. Causing Baekhyun to scoff in distaste. "Mark."

His low dominant voice causing Mark to jolt in shock. "Your too quiet, I want to hear you." He whispered into his ear, and Mark let go of his mouth, uncovering it and making Baekhyun smirk in delight.

Mark could feel Baekhyun moving faster, causing waves of pleasure to fly through his body. The older must've been particularly needy since Mark also noticed he was rushing into things, not taking his time like he normally would when it came to pleasuring Mark. 

Mark could hear his voice echoing in the quiet room and he would've been embarrassed had he not been lost in the waves of pleasure he was receiving. Moans and groans filling the silence that once surrounded them. 

Mark felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as Baekhyun continued thrusting into him with this unfiltered lust that was slowly but surely taking over the both of them. "Mark, baby," Baekhyun groaned. "You're so loud, the others probably did hear you, even in their deep slumber."

Mark whined and Baekhyun chuckled, leaning over him to get a better angle. "Though, I do like the fact your very vocal. It only spurs me on further." Baekhyun said before continuing with his harsh pace.

Mark felt his legs quivering and his hands shaking, he was close. And from the sounds Baekhyun was making, so was he. 

Mark faced Baekhyun from where he was situated behind him and stared. "H-Hyung," Baekhyun cut him off with a sharp thrust that had him whining. "Are you close baby?"

He nodded and Baekhyun smiled, spurred on by Mark's pleasure, (and partly his own need), as he went at a much harsher pace. "Hyung." Mark said silently and Baekhyun looped their hands together. 

Mark turned his head and Baekhyun instantly began kissing him gently, causing Mark to practically melt in his arms. 

All of this caused Mark to let go, as Baekhyun thrusted one last time before he too released inside of Mark. He pulled back and wrapped his arms around Mark with a soft sigh. "Hmm hyung your so warm." Mark replied sleepily and Baekhyun giggled, taking the initiative to hug him harder. 

"I missed you so much Mark, it was so lonely having to sleep in a bed without you." The older complained and Mark giggled. "I missed you too hyung." 

"Let's sleep alright? Tomorrow we can do whatever you want." Baekhyun added and Mark nodded eagerly, excited to spend the day with his boyfriend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo i was playing superstar sm and ended up getting beaten by my own sister so now I have to redo the league, and i've been stuck in the bronze league for weeks because I keep forgetting to play it! 😭


	73. A unsuspecting solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lee soo man calls Mark to his office while they’re having dance practice, and he’s gone the whole day. And the other members are worried about what it could be.Reason: soo man wanted mark to have a solo in the nes album."
> 
> Requested by anon

Mark practically collapsed to the floor with sweat beaming at his eyebrow. He saw the others still dancing but Mark felt as though he was going to collapse from dancing too much. 

While the others were dancing he saw their CEO standing by the door while staring at him. Lee so man gestured for Mark to follow him which he did after a quick glance to his bandmates, he shut the door behind him and walked towards the ceo's office. 

"Mark, have a seat please." Mark did as told and sat down staring at the man before him. "I wanted to talk to you about the album, neo zone."

"I would like for you to perform a solo for the album."

-

"Johnny where's Mark?" 

Johnny shrugged. "He hadn't come back yet."

"What?" Taeyong raised a brow and Johnny shrugged again. "What do you mean he hasn't come back yet."

"It's like I said. Mark hasn't come back yet."

"But it's nearly night time where did he go?" Doyoung questioned and Johnny shot up at that. "It's night?"

He nodded and Taeil began to bite his fingernails out of nervousness. 

"Then where could he be?" 

"Probably got kidnapped." Donghyuck said and Taeil glared. "Don't say that!"

"Hey guys." Mark opened the door and everyone looked at him.

"Mark where were you?" Taeyong asked as Taeil calmed down. 

"Nowhere really. The ceo just wanted me to film a solo for our new album. What's up?"

"Taeil almost had a heart attack thats what." Mark chuckled just as Taeil hit Yuta's arm. 


	74. A/N: Semi-Important?

Okay so.. 

As a lot of you know, I've been writing for quite a bit. (Like since April lol)

But after a lot of thinking and attempting to reason with myself, today I've made the decision to stop writing.

For a lot of reasons but mainly for personal ones.

And I really do love writing but sadly I must bring myself to stop.

The next few oneshots I write and the Markmin story I have written will most likely be the last two things I write on this account. (If I remember to finish them.) 

It sucks but I do appreciate all of the readers! And all of the people who encouraged me to continue writing! 

Thank you for enjoying my works! I really do appreciate the love my okay-ish stories got. 🥰


	75. As cute as a puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "https://www.instagram.com/p/CD8nl07HMe8/?igshid=1k6oiud7j69q Mark using this cute pouting technique to get what he wants from different members."
> 
> Requested by anon

"No mark." The older replied, continuing to walk away from the mini toy area he knew Mark was most likely still staring at. 

As the words left Johnny's mouth he felt himself being pulled to a stop by Mark holding his sleeve. "But Hyung-"

"For the last time Mark, we're not getting the bear. It's far too expensive anyway." Johnny complained, but Mark did not budge. 

He turned around and was caught off guard by Mark pouting at him. 

"Hyung, pretty please?" He asked politely, fluttering his lashes as he stared at Johnny. The older sucked in a sharp breath before sighing. 

-

Johnny sat on the couch, next to mark who was tossing the stupid bear up and down with a huge giddy smile on his face. 

"You seem sulky." Jungwoo said, staring at Johny who looked very disappointed. 

"I feel like I've been robbed of my money." Johnny said solemnly and Jungwoo turned his gaze to Mark and actually snorted. 

"Let me guess, Mark coaxed you into something and you couldn't say no?" 

When johnny actually frowned at that Jungwoo let out a loud chuckle. "God you are sickeningly whipped." 

"Shut up. I already know that." Johnny groaned as buried his face in his hands.

-

The next morning Jungwoo was caught in a similar sticky situation with Mark as Johnny was the previous day. 

Mark had wanted to eat ice cream for breakfast and Jungwoo, being his responsible Hyung, obviously said no. 

But of course, Mark was having absolutely none of that and continued begging and begging, hoping for Jungwoo to suddenly give in. 

And as the older felt his resolve weakening, and one look at Mark's desperate face had his resolve completely crumbling within his fingertips. 

Now, he was attempting to soothe Mark who was suffering through an absolutely terrible stomach ache. 

( "Now whose the whipped one?" Johnny questioned as Jungwoo carded his fingers through Mark's hair. "Oh shut up johnny." ) 

\- 

Doyoung liked to think he was one of the more sensible members. Usually being able to tell someone 'no' if he ever needed to.

But right now, it was getting increasingly hard to ignore Mark's pleas to buy him the watermelon popsicles sitting right there in front of them. 

After that little stunt Jungwoo pulled, Taeyong banned Mark temporarily from eating anything too sweet. As to not have another incident like that for a while. 

But Mark was complaining and Doyoung, even though he was sensible, he was a rather weak man for Mark's puppy eyes. 

And when mark started pouring, Doyoung may or may not have decided to purchase multiple of those popsicles, pleasing Mark in the process. 

( As soon as they got home he joined the little sulk circle Jungwoo and Johnny created and started sulking with them. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise? I guess? Idk I just suddenly remembered to finish this book


	76. Time to change it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello! I love your stories and I wanted to request something. Can you do a MarkxEveryone where he cross dresses and does a striptease to Interlude: Neo Zone? Of course, you can choose whether or not to include the Dreamies. Thank you!"
> 
> Requested by JungWaffels

Mark threw his jacket on the floor and the others had to gulp. 

Nobody remembered how they ended up in this situation yet nobody seemed ready to ask that question. Not with how their dry mouths were in shock. 

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" Mark giggled as if he weren't deliberately attempting to render them speechless. 

They were sitting on a sofa in the dimly lit living room and were currently witnessing Mark doing a strip tease. While wearing a very pretty skirt they made add. 

Of course, nobody had been expecting it but the surprise was very much welcome. 

Taeyong just wasn't sure how much time they had left before one of them snapped and pounced onto him. 

Once the jacket was gone he made his way to the to those knee high socks Johnny had been staring at for a bit too long. 

His gloved hands went to the left one first and slowly he pulled it down, taking their attention from the loss of the jacket to admire his legs. 

Mark smirked, mostly to himself, and continued with what he was doing. 

Johnny very audibly gulped and Taeyong was envious his mouth didn't feel like the Sahara desert like his did. 

Once he got rid of the first one, he went to the second one. Getting rid of that one just a tad bit faster. But still slow nonetheless. 

He pulled off the gloves and stared at the others. As they knew there we're only two items left. The skirt and that short halter top that barely covered anything on him. 

Mark decided to go for the shirt, pulling it off with the pace rivaling that of a turtle. 

Once the shirt was off though, it didn't take long for one of them to finally snap. It wasn't like nobody wasn't expecting it. 

They just weren't expecting the person to snap to be Doyoung, who effectively pounced on Mark, halting his little show he had planned for them. 

Once they had gotten out of their little stupor of shock, they too had gotten up and went to see Mark, who was currently being held on the ground by a rather eager Doyoung. 

Mark was blushing as Doyoung littered kisses all over his face. 

"What's wrong Mark? Cat got your tongue?" Jaehyun teased as he crouched down to make eye contact with Mark, repeating the same words he had just uttered before. 

Mark looked away even while wriggling to try to escape Doyoung's grasp. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written in so long I grew kinda self conscious abt it, hope you enjoyed this chapter anyways :)).


	77. Doting & caring alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hii, I really love your Mark fic! Thank u for writing it! You're incredible. 💚  
> Also, I don't know if you are still accepting requests, if don't just ignore this please!  
> I wanted to request a abo au fic, where mark is their pack's omega and is heavily pregnant. So he has his alphas all doting on him, and taking care of him. Thank you very much!"
> 
> Requested by anon

As soon as Mark exited the bathroom he was shocked when someone grabbed his hand, dragging him away from the area. 

He looked to see Jaehyun leading him gently to the table and he noticed how Jaehyun was also holding him rather close making him giggle. Jaehyun was still very protective over Mark, regardless if they were surrounded by their pack mates or not. 

Mark was sat down at the table gently by Jaehyun who was still slightly worrying over the omega. Making sure he was perfectly comfortable until Johnny came over. 

"Good morning Mark." Mark smiled as Johnny ran his hand through his hair. "I see Jaehyun has been fretting over you again." 

"He's such a worry-wart." Mark replied with the brightest smile despite Jaehyun's whine. 

"Are you hungry? Or do you want to wait a bit?" Johnny asked and Mark could vaguely see some of the others coming from around the corner. 

Mark hummed thoughtfully. "I'm hungry."

"What do you want to eat then? I'll make it." Taeil interrupted Johnny who didn't mind too much. 

"Can you make me some noodles? Please Hyung?" 

"Sure just give me a minute to wash my hands." Mark nodded even as Yuta and Jungwoo came on each of his sides. Much to the dismay of the overprotective Jaehyun. 

"Be careful you two. You might cause Mark pain and you know he's sensitive right now." Jaehyun growled and Mark only giggled. 

"Jaehyun he isn't made of glass. I'm sure he'll be fine." Yuta replied but Jaehyun snarled, making him back down slightly. 

Jungwoo cuddled into Mark's neck, much to the omega's delight. "Mark, how're you feeling baby?"

"Just a bit tired." Mark hummed as he cuddled up to Jungwoo as well. 

"Aw. Are you cramping again?" 

"Not anymore. I took pain killers earlier." Mark replied and Jungwoo hummed. "Good." 

"Markie, your food's done." Taeil shouted and Mark gasped. Ready to get up until Yuta sat him back down. Taeil decided to bring it over instead. 

-

Mark was lying comfortable in bed when he saw the door creaking open. 

"Mark? Are you awake?" 

He nodded - unsure if that person could even see - and could hear shuffling. 

"I'm sorry if I woke you." He recognized the voice as Taeyong's and cuddled up to him. "You didn't Hyung it's okay." 

"Your not uncomfortable are you bubs?" Mark shook his head and he could feel the older humming. "Hm. That's good." 

"I want to sleep with you tonight is that okay?" 

Mark nodded. "That's fine Hyung. But if he want to sleep then we should get to bed." Taeyong nodded and watched as Mark leaned over and shut the lamp off.

He was so thankful for his overprotective and kind alphas who were willing to do anything to reassure his comfort. 

He couldn't ask for anything more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the second time I've written m-preg (without it being crack) so I hope this is okay anon aha


	78. Bottled up feelings pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "can you make a part two to this? :0"
> 
> Requested by tyongsbubu

"Renjun are you still using the restroom?" Jeno called and Renjun finally found it in himself to wipe his eyes. "We're about to leave so the hyungs told me to come get you." 

"Okay i'll be out in a minute!" He shouted back and Jeno seemed to have left if the echoing footsteps were anything to go by. How he managed to hide his shaky voice is beyond him but he was glad that he did. 

He looked at his reflection through the phone screen and nearly laughed. He looked a mess. But he supposed crying for fourteen minutes will do that to you. 

He stood up, wiping at his face and ignoring the sting in his eyes as he tried to get rid of any indication that he was crying. 

When he exited the stall with his phone in his jean jacket, he walked over to the sink, and splashed water on his face. 

Trying to get rid of the puffiness in his eyes. 

—

"Hey Renjun are you okay?" Jaemin, always observant. 

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Renjun put on his best fake smile and Jaemin stared as if he were trying to find something Renjun had missed. 

"You were in the bathroom for a while." He simply stated looking at him with a tinge of concern. "Taeyong hyung was getting pretty worried and so was I." 

"Oh I'm sorry. I just wasn't feeling well, I guess." 

Jaemin squinted. "Are you sick?"

"No." Renjun smiled. "I feel better now that I've done my business." He chuckled at Jaemin's disgusted face. 

"That's gross. But tell me if you don't feel good." Jaemin whispered and Renjun nodded.

The rest of the car ride was spent with him staring at a sleeping Mark resting on the car window. 

—

When Renjun was back at the dorm, Mark dragged him to his room after dinner saying they needed to talk.

Renjun could still feel his heart speeding up just a bit when Mark touched his hand. 

-

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Mark questioned and Renjun bit his lip. 

"I haven't been avoiding you."

"Yes you have." Mark retorted, taking a step closer. "All day you have been ignoring me." He said simply. And the hurt in his voice made Renjun's stomach turn violently. 

"Please tell me what's wrong Renjun." He took his hands into his own. Making Renjun shiver from the direct contact. "I just want to know what I did wrong."

"You did nothing wrong hyung." Renjun quickly said when he saw Mark's saddened face. "I promise, it's nothing you did."

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" Mark questioned with a tinge of sadness in his voice. 

"I just.." 

He took a huge breath, and let out a sigh. "I just got jealous, I guess."

"Jealous?" Mark asked in confusion. But Renjun didn't allow him to continue. 

"You've been all over Donghyuck recently." Renjun added. "You two have been so clingy with one another and.."

"I really _really_ like you Mark hyung, and seeing you all over Donghyuck made my heart hurt."

Mark stared with stunned eyes and Renjun ducked his head. "I shouldn't have said anything, i'm sorry."

"Renjun you like me?" Mark questioned and Renjun avoided his gaze. 

"Please just forget I said anything.."

"Renjun." Mark simply asked and Renjun gave in. 

"Yes I do, more than a friend, hyung."

Mark then released a sigh of relief. "That's so good to hear." Renjun looked up at the statement, confused by what he had just heard. 

"Because I also like you Renjun."

"Y-you do?" Mark nodded and Renjun felt tears pooling at his eyes again. 

"H-Hyung.. I'm so happy." He stuttered and Mark rushed to hug him. "So am I."

"What about hyuck though?" Renjun asked and Mark sighed. "I don't know..."

"But i'm sure i'll- _we'll_ figure something out." Mark smiled and Renjun nodded with the brightest grin on his face. 

It felt so nice to finally get rid of these bottled up feelings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this sucked, this was very rushed.


	79. A "special" gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All the members pitched in to buy mark a special collar/ choker."
> 
> Requested by Anon

Taeyong snuck out of Mark's room once he was sure he was sleeping. 

He shut the door gently before walking into the living room, meeting with the other members. 

"Is he asleep?"

Taeyong nodded and they all released a sigh. "Let's hurry and leave then."

"The quicker we come back the less he is to suspect anything." 

-

Jaehyun stared at the one in between his hands. Twisting the flimsy fabric through his fingers. 

"Do you like that one?" Johnny asked in confusion and Jaehyun shook his head. "It feels so cheap and flimsy, I'm scared it'd break off of his neck." 

"Wanna keep searching then?" Jaehyun nodded and put the little thing back down before walking out of the store with Johnny in tow. 

-

"Ah this one's too leathery." Taeil complained, feeling the rough material wipe away at his fingers. "And it looks like it's rusting." 

Doyoung scoffed. "That means it's most definitely not safe for Mark, c'mon let's continue searching then." 

-

Taeyong strolled the expensive store with pride. Looking directly for the perfect one. 

"God this store is so pricey." Jungwoo complained and Yuta nodded along. 

Sicheng bumped right into Taeyong and rubbed his face for a little. 

"Taeyong why'd you stop?" 

"I finally found the perfect one." He grinned. Taking the dainty little thing away from the shelf it was displayed on. "Look how pretty it is!"

"Oh my.." Jungwoo said in aw. Staring at the pretty thing in Taeyong's hands. 

It was pink, like a bright pink. And it was smooth and soft, from the inside and the out. It was absolutely perfect. 

"It's so expensive though." Taeyong grumbled..

"Then the four of us will pitch in to buy it. I'll also text the boys we finally found one." 

-

Mark woke up to see the others standing around his bed as if he were snow white.

"Uh good morning? Why are you all staring at me?" Mark scratched the back of his neck nervously as they just grinned. 

"Mark, we brought a special gift for you." Mark turned towards Yuta quickly and smiled. 

"Really? Where is it?" He questioned.

"We put it down in the living room, Jaehyun is actually getting it now." 

"Uhm okay?" Mark simply replied, wondering how big this gift could actually be. 

Jaehyun walked into the room a mere second later and took out the bag. 

"Okay Mark are you ready?" 

He nodded and Jaehyun pulled out the collar that they had prepared in advance. 

Mark felt his face flush as he realized what the mystery object was. "You all went out to buy this? Today? In public?" 

They each nodded with mischievous smirks on their faces. 

"You're all just shameless perverts." Mark grumbled, hiding his reddened face in between his hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihihi! Sorry for the late update :))! This was supposed to be out yesterday, but I'm so busy with my homework and that was also the day I had to go in for an x-ray, so I do hope you enjoy this chapter! :)))


	80. Silent treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do one where Mark gives all of NCT the silent treatment for a month." 
> 
> Requested by Jaehyunjustwantssomemilk (I had to shorten this since the request was quite long ^^)

This whole mess had started with an argument. 

It as a petty argument, one started out of pure and utter spite. But this whole thing had started with one stupid big argument.

"Fine then! If you guys want to be like that, then I'm leaving!" His shout practically resonating through the dorm. 

"Then go! You don't need to stay here then!" 

Mark only scoffed at and stormed out of the dorm. Giving them each a glare before slamming the door shut. 

He decided that it'd be best if he left somewhere else. That much toxicity in one place should absolutely not be healthy. 

His phone buzzed and at first he thought it'd be from Taeyong, telling him to come back, but he was surprised that it was from none other than Kang daniel. 

_Hey Mark, me and Henry are having a little get together at my dorm! Wanna join?_

He stared at the message for a mere moment before shrugging. This would be the perfect chance to get away from them for a while. 

_sure I'll be there in ten!_

He then switched off the device before walking over to his dorm. Excited to see one of his closest friends.

—

It had been three weeks and they were prepared to make amends with the other. Yet Mark never gave them the time of day.

Always ignoring their phone calls. And even going to the point of flirting with other men before them. It was getting annoying, but they didn't plan to give up. 

The thing that pushed them over the edge was coming home to Mark and some other guy being in their home. 

His moans were echoing throughout the dorm and it only made them angrier. 

Yuta was the one to storm into the bedroom unannounced and looked directly at where Mark was perched above the professor. 

He saw Yuta and rolled off the professor, covering himself up as he sat down on his bed. 

He kept eye level with Yuta as the professor placed a small amount of money beside him. Only observing as Mark took his cigerette from his fingers. 

"I should get going. Thank you again, Mark." The older man was shooed out of the bedroom as Yuta just continued staring.

"What the fuck was that?" He shouted as his fist remained clenched and Mark sighed. 

"Can't a guy have fun in his room without you asking questions?" 

He blew the smoke in Yuta's face and if it weren't for Johnny quickly restraining him, he would've actually lost his cool. 

"Mark why are you even doing this?" Taeyong asked from the side as he observed Johnny holding Yuta back. 

"Because i'm trying to earn money. Once I get enough, i'll move out." He put the cigerette out and sighed. "Then I won't have to deal with this everyday." 

He pushed past the others as Taeyong looked at him sadly. 

—

It was like that for five days. With Mark constantly avoiding them and meeting up with the professor whenever they weren't around. 

It was slowly killing them inside at how Mark was so nonchalant about the whole thing. 

Which is why they were currently heading over to the professor's house. Sincw that's where Mark and him tended to meet up more often then not. 

Though they were shocked to see the professor getting physical with him, and not in the usual way either. 

He was choking Mark and it was clear he was loosing air. 

Yuta quickly punched him in the face and the professor only glared before heading back inside. 

"What happened?" He asked Mark who was struggling to catch his breath. 

"He was refusing to pay up. What are you guys even doing here?" 

Yuta glanced towards them and Taeyong cleared his throat. "We came here to apologize to you."

"Apologize?"

"Yeah. We said a lot of hurtful things to you and you didn't deserve that. So, we're sorry." Taeyong muttered as Mark blinked at him. 

"We intended to apologize before but you were with that professor and we just got so jealous that we couldn't." 

Mark paused for a moment. "Why would you get jealous?" 

"Because Mark, we all really like you. And not in a friendly way. And it hurt to see you doing those things with that man."

"Oh.. Well I was only doing it to make you guus jealous. I never actually intended to move out." Mark replied, fiddling with his thumbs. 

"Wait seriously? So does that mean-"

"Yes dummies. I like you guys as well." 

It was silent for a good moment before Donghyuck raced towards him and hugged him tightly. Making him chuckle.

The others soon joined in as they all apologized and gave Mark soft pecks on the forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again ^^! Before you ask, yes I'm still writing requests till I can fully decide a definite end for this book :D!
> 
> CC: LunarChae
> 
> Also.. I literally had NOT expected this request would take this long so I deeply apologize :D
> 
> P.S this is not my greatest work and ik it isn't i'm so ridiculously tired that I just can't function


	81. Just a bit self conscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do Mark and Yangyang, where Yangyang feels kinda left out during NCT 2020 and Mark notices and decides to start taking care of him?
> 
> Requested by Yangsheep ! (Also ty for the kind words 😁)

Yangyang wasn't a self conscious guy. 

He was open and straight forward when he needed to be and was quiet and observant on most days. 

Yet here he was, feeling self conscious to the point where he wanted a hole to open up in the floor and swallow him up. 

He had been on edge ever since this whole nct 2020 thing had begun. Being around twenty-three people constantly would have anyone on edge. 

And he thought over time, he'd get over that feeling. 

Though it only worsened when he Xiaojun and Hendery, the two he was closest to, were beginning to talk with others. 

Yangyang was happy for them, but he was also incredibly overwhelmed. 

The only members of Nct who he even knew well enough to consider his friends were wayv. But they were all busy mingling with their other members who they hadn't seen in a long while. 

Even during the resonance music video shooting he felt so left out and distant compared to the other members. 

He knew they weren't purposefully leaving him out, it was his own fault for avoiding some of them. Though it still made him feel so out of place among the others who were like childhood best friends.

—

Mark wasn't the most observant but he had noticed how quiet Yangyang was. 

He didn't know Yangyang that well but he heard from Ten that yangyang was one of the loudest members apart of Wayv. 

Yet here he was, sitting in a corner by himself while the others were talking and laughing. 

It made him feel confused, and quite concerned at how he was very clearly distancing himself from them.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw Yuta and Jaehyun striking up a conversation together and decided to just talk to Yangyang himself. 

He pocketed his phone and walked over towards the other and gently sat beside him.

"Hey." 

Yangyang jumped and glanced at Mark. The other could see his eyes were a bit teary. 

Mark looked at him with soft eyes. "I saw you sitting by yourself, are you okay?"

Yangyang gently shook his head. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mark politely asked. 

"It's just that.. I feel like i've been pushed aside."

Mark was kind of taken aback but still gave him a reassuring smile. "Why?" 

"The only people I know are WayV even though i've been in Nct for two years. But their all doing their own thing and I just feel so alone." 

"I tried to talk to the others but there's so many people that I can't muster up the courage to do so." He muttered info his lap and Mark could instantly tell he was overwhelmed. 

"Do you want to go outside then? Since the music video shooting is over i'm sure we'll be fine if we step out for a bit." 

Yangyang nodded and Mark gently led him out of the room and towards the restroom. 

—

Yangyang washed his face with cold water. His tears were now dried and Mark stood far enough by the door just so he could make sure nobody walked in.

Once he was done washing his face, Mark grabbed some tissues and wiped away the tears that were still stubborn enough to stay there. 

Yangyang shut his eye and allowed Mark to clean his face up. He even handed him a spare shirt since he other one had gotten wet. 

"Thank you hyung." He smiled as Mark threw away the tissues. 

"No need for the honorifics, you can just call me Mark. And I know exactly what it's like to be overwhelmed so it's really no trouble."

He then put the jacket he was wearing on Yangyang's shoulders. Sliding his arms in with ease. "But next time you feel like that don't be afraid to come talk to me okay? Even if you just need someone to rant to i'll be happy to listen."

"Thank you hyung, you didn't need to do all of this." 

Mark scoffed playfully. "What did I say about honorifics?"

His ears turned a bright shade of red. "Thank you.. Mark."

Mark grinned and began ruffling his hair. "No problem, Yang."

"Guys come on, our manager is waiting!" The shout came from Taeyong as they heard the door to the building shut and Mark grinned. 

"Let's go before Taeyong has our heads." 

He looked down at their intertwined hands and smiled as Mark dragged him out of the bathroom. 

That ovewhelming feeling was set aside as he focused on racing to the car with Mark still tightly holding onto his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayy hello again ^^ im back to making requests for this !
> 
> (The link glitched 😐) CC: LunarChae


	82. Touchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do one where Mark is jealous and sad because Yuta is back to Winwin during NCT 2020 and Mark is in love with him."
> 
> Requested by Seungkwan_varietyking ♥️

Mark knew it was bound to happen. The moment that Nct 2020 was announced he knew that Yuta would go instantly go back to Sicheng and leave him for dust.

And he knew why he did it as well. Him and Sicheng are much closer than Mark could ever hope to be to the older male. 

They were always around each other during Sicheng's time in Nct 127 so it's not like he hadn't expected for Yuta to stop clinging to him and to go back to Sicheng but it still hurt.

As much as Mark would hate to admit it, he grew a sort of attachtment to the older. He secretly craved his hugs and touches but Mark would never admit it. 

And seeing Yuta be that way to Sicheng instead of Mark made an ugly feeling bubble in his chest.

——

His clinging to Sicheng only got worse during their Nct world 2.0 shootings. 

He'd hug Sicheng every chance he'd get. Practically mold into the other as he'd cling to him..

Mark tried to not let it get to him. Tried to not let it upset him. But it made that ugly bubble of jealousy he tried so hard to deny fill up his chest. 

His fist clenched and unclenched multiple times and he knew from the glances that Donghyuck was sparing him meant that he saw. 

Donghyuck was the only one who even knew he liked Yuta, so of course he'd be the first to check on Mark when he'd start clinging to Sicheng. 

——

It was the resonance mv shooting when Mark decided he had enough. 

Yuta was clinging to Sicheng and twirling him around in his arms. Something a couple would do. 

They were giggling and laughing and Mark just stood up and left the room, decidedly going to the bathroom instead. 

He refused to watch it anymore, his heart would hurt too much. 

He shut the bathroom door and washed his face. Ignoring the way he could still hear the lingering of Yuta's laughter in the back of his mind. 

It hurt him that he wasn't able to make Yuta laugh like that. 

He shook hisnhead, dried his hands and left the bathroom.

He was shocked when he bumped into someone and was even more surprised to see that it was none other than Yuta.

"Yuta? I'm sorry, did you need to use the bathroom as well?" He smiled politely and Yuta shook his head. 

"You left so suddenly I thought you were sick. Are you okay?" 

"Oh i'm fine. Thanks. We should get back now." 

He tried to stroll away but Yuta grabbed his wrist. Stopping him from leaving. 

"Did I do something wrong Mark?" 

Mark was shocked and turned towards him with a gasp. 

"No? Why would you ask that?" Yuta sighed.

"You keep brushing me off. Always ignoring me when I tried to speak to you without the cameras."

That was because Mark felt as though it wasn't his place to speak to Yuta, but he wouldn't admit that. 

"I'm not brushing you off Yuta." He nervously chuckled. "We should really get back to the shooting."

Yuta stopped him again, pulling him closer. "You're doing it again. Brushing me off and attempting to ignore me. Why?" 

"I.." 

Mark took a deep breath and looked down. "I was jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?" Yuta quirked a brow. "Of who?"

"Of Sicheng." He whispered and took Yuta aback. 

"You were getting so close to him Yuta. Clinging to him and even hugging him so tightly. It made me feel jealous." 

"Because I really like you and it only made me feel upset about how close you two were." Mark softly said, not wwnting to meet Yuta's eyes. 

But when he looked up he was met with a wide grin. "You like me?"

"Yeah. I really really like you, Yuta."

Yuta's eyes lit up and he grabbed both of Mark's hands. "I like you as well." 

"Y-You do?"

"Yeah the only reason I was even clinging to Sicheng was because I thought you were sick and tired of me clinging to you." Yuta grinned. "But since I know you like me back, i'll stop clinging to Sicheng."

"So Mark, will you do me the honors of being my boyfriend?" Mark smiled softly and nodded. 

Without another word, Yuta began kissing him. Completely forgetting about the shoot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are so slow now :(
> 
> CC: LunarChae


	83. The ways of courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "would it be ok if i request one with alpha sungchan and shotaro courting omega mark? 🥺"
> 
> Requested by anon

Mark was very shocked when two alphas, who both happened to be younger than him presented him with two roses. Both equally the same shades of red as their faces. 

He instantly recognized the two to be Shotato and Sungchan. 

"Mark Lee." The taller of the two grabbed his attention instantly. "Will you allow us to court you?" 

Mark blushed and felt his fingers tingle. Never had he been shown this much effort for anything. Much less a courting. 

He glanced away from the two alphas and coughed for a moment. "Yes." 

Sungchan jumped in excitement. Almost dropping the rose as he did so. 

Shotaro smiled softly at the other and Mark could feel the courting rings sliding on his fingers. 

It made him blush brighter as the shorter alpha only continued beaming at him. 

* * *

Mark woke up earlier than he usually would've done for his first actual date with Sungchan. 

Before he even fully got out of bed he could already hear Sungchan's excited knocking and yelling on the other side of the door. It made him giggle. 

He slid his shirt on and shouted a small 'Hold on' to the excited alpha.

Once he was fully ready he slid out of his small apartment building and looked at Sungchan who was waving at him from a very expensive looking car. 

"Hi sungchan!" He grinned cutely and Sungchan excitedly waved towards him. 

"Good morning Mark, oh and before I forget." He pulled a box out of the car and handed it to Mark. 

Mark was already quite used to receiving gifts from the two alphas as they have been giving him a ton of presents after he had said yes to their courtship. 

He was still ever so grateful for them and couldn't help but smile at Sungchan. "What is it?" 

"You have to open it to see Mark! Now let's hurry and get inside! I have an exciting date planned for the two of us!"

Mark got into the backseat that Sungchan had left open for him and couldn't help but grin as Sungchan was ushering Mark to quickly get buckled up so they could arrive quicker. 

The driver had already started the vehicle and was just waiting for Sungchan's word to begin driving. 

Moments like this made it hard for Mark to believe that Sungchan was an alpha. 

Of course he had the build like a alpha but if you were to overlook that and only associated Sungchan with his bubbly personality, you'd probsbly believe he was an omega. 

Mark shook his head lightly. He knew very well how cute the alphas who were courting him were. But he'd rather not get distracted with that. 

He turned his attention towards the box in his hands. It was bigger than Sungchan's other gifts but still wrapped with the same velvet fabric so that Mark would know it was him.

Mark opened the box quickly and couldn't help but gasp as he saw what was in it. 

It was a pretty gold skirt lying inside and Mark felt his eyes light up. 

"Do you like it? I figured it'd go well with your blonde hair." Sungchan whispered as Mark figured they were going under a tunnel. 

"I do. It's so pretty, thank you Sungchan."

Sungchan absolutely beamed at that and Mark couldn't hel0 but pinch his cheeks a bit to tease him. 

—

They arrived to their destination sooner than they initially thought they were going to. 

Mark had so much fun just talking to Sungchan and ocassionally messaging Shotaro but he will admit to wanting to see what Sungchan had planned for their first date. 

Mark was surprised when he was greeted with alluminated lights and a beautifully lit pathway. 

It was a park - or at least Mark thought it was a park - and he couldn't help but smile as Sungchan and him got out of the car. 

"This is beautiful Sungchan!" Mark smiled and Sungchan grinned. 

"My family owns this area so with a little pull of strings I was able to set this up for you. Do you want to go on a walk?"

"Yes I do!" 

The omega grabbed Sungchan's hand and began dragging him along the pathway. Stopping short when he noticed a blanket and a basket lying on the ground. 

"Sungchan did you set up a-"

Sungchan grinned. "A picnic? Yeah!"

"Oh my god. You though of everything." Mark ran over to the blanket and sat down and Sungchan did the same. 

"I wanted it to be absolutely perfect." Sungchan grinned and Mark smiled back.

"Well it is. Thank you." 

Sungchan giggled and fed Mark a finger cut up sandwich. 

* * *

Mark was super stoked for his date with Shotaro.

After his date with Sungchan he couldn't wait to see what Shotaro had in store for theirs. 

He's sure it'll be nothing less than perfect. 

He first was greeted by Shotato during the evening. The shy alpha quietly held out his hand and Mark graciously took it. 

"Where are we going Taro?" He whispered quietly and Shotaro smiled.

"It's a secret Mark." 

He then pulled out a small box from his pocket. "But here, I thought you'd like this." 

He took the box and stopped wapking for a moment to open it. 

His eyes sparkled as he saw a gold necklace with the words 'beautiful' attached to it. 

"I thought it would match the skirt Sungchan gave you." Shotaro nervously fiddled with his thumbs and Mark beamed.

He hugged the other and cutely blinked at him. "It's so pretty Shotaro thanks so much!"

Mark pocketed and Shotaro grinned. "I'm glad you like it."

—

Mark couldn't help the way his eyes sparkled the moment they walked into a small plushie shop.

"Shotaro, how'd you know that I loved stuffed animals?"

Shotaro grinned. "I saw a couple when you had me over so I figured you might've liked them." 

"Well you guessed right! Can I grab as many as I want?" 

His pleading eyes were so adorable but it wasn't like Shotaro could even deny him of anything anyway. 

"Yeah go ahead." 

Mark grinned and dragged Shotaro further with him into the shop. His bright smile plastered all over his face as he excitedly began running towards the small otter plushie that was on display. 

Right next to it was a bunch of other plushies yet he got that one first. 

"Why that one?" Shotaro asked as he put the plushie in his arms. 

"It reminds me of you." Mark smiled.

Shotaro's face turned bright red and Mark continued dragging him inside of the shop. 

* * *

These past few months Mark had been having so much fun with Shotaro and Sungchan. 

The alphas did nothing less other than spoiling him and making him feel so treasured and special. 

It made him feel loved in many ways more than one that he couldn't help but beam whenever he receieved a new message from the two of them. 

And Mark wouldn't hesitate to admit that he had fallen very hard for the two alphas. 

But it was almost impossible not to. 

With Sungchan's charming and flirty actions and Shotaro's shy but sweet sentiments, Mark couldn't help but smile whenever he thought of them. 

His heart fluttered in more ways than one but he was so excited to even think of them that it was getting quite ridiculous. 

Today, Mark was going on a special date with the both of them and he decided to look his absolute best. 

He put the skirt Sungchan had gifted him with the matching gold necklace Shotaro had gifted him.

Mark put on a white crop top and couldn't help but smile as he looked in the mirror. 

His hair was no longer blonde but instead a hot pink-ish color, courstsy of his cousin who he visited last week. 

A car was already waiting for him, taking him to where both Sungchan and Shotaro were already waiting and he couldn't wait. 

The moment his seatbelt was on, the car started and Mark could already feel the vibration of messages coming from the two. 

—

Mark arrived to the location and was pleasantly surprised to see the building up front. 

He walked in with stride and both Sungchan and Shotaro had their jaws dropped. 

They quickly recovered when Mark caught up to them..

"Wow this resturaunt is stunning. And it's also completely empty!"

Sungchan smiled as Mark took a seat. "Yeah that's my doing. I just got bands like that." 

Shotaro punched his shoulder and Mark giggled. 

"So what are we doing this time?"

"First we're going to eat. We figured you didn't eat that much because of how rushed you were. So we took you here." 

Mark hummed watching as a waitress approached them with a kind friendly smile. 

"Can I take your order sirs?"

—

When they were done eating Sungchan paid for the meal and they decided to head back to Sungchan's apartment. — which was more like a mini mansion but Mark kept quiet. —

They were all seated around the couches and Mark smiled at the two. Each of them buzzing with their own type of excitement. 

"Did you have fun tonight Mark?" Shotaro whispered and he nodded.

"I always have so much fun with you two! You bith make me feel so special in more ways than one!"

Sungchan puffrd his chest. "Because you are special!"

Mark giggled the sound music to Sungchan's ears. "I really appreciate you both going through all this work for me. The constant gifts, all of the exciting places we've been too, I love all of it. And i'm so glad you two care about me enough to go through all of this effort."

"That's why," Mark took a deep breath. "I'd like to be your omega, if you'd have me that is." 

It was quite for a split second before the room exploded with life. 

"Are you serious?" Shotaro asked and Mark smiled politely. 

"Absolutely!"

Sungchan grabbed Mark and hugged him happily. "Of course we'd love to have you as our omega! This is amazing news!"

Shotaro joined in the hug and Mark could feel how happy he was as well. 

Mark smiled softly at the two. He was absolutely excited to have two caring alphas such as them. And he couldn't wait to start their life together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how courting usually works in the A/B/O universe so I tried my best ♥️
> 
> [CC (CuriousCat) 💖](https://curiouscat.me/LunarChae)


End file.
